The Deceived Hero
by Nukefox19
Summary: Naruto decided that joining Akatsuki would help him protect his loved ones, but who's to protect Naruto from Akatsuki? Now he's at the mercy of one man, a puppet in his mad scheme. Chapters 5-7 is a side arc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is taking place when Naruto finished his sage mode training, but this time Pain hasn't attacked the village yet. Just a small delay in change compared to the series. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

_**Chapter 1: Captured and changes.**_

**Location: Leaf Village.**

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out.

The busted blonde haired woman spun her chair and face her assistant, "What is it Shizune?"

"He's back."

The Hokage's eyes widened "Then what are you waiting for? Bring him in!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune replied, as she left the office and went to go get the man that her master wanted to see.

* * *

><p>In the main streets of Konoha the man that Tsunade was looking for was just walking around. He has wild spiky blonde hair, tanned skin with three whisker marks on each side of his face. Of course you all know whom I'm talking about, it's none other then Naruto. He was wearing a red coat with black flaming designs on the bottom of it and had a large summoning scroll on his back. The smell of hot fresh ramen was soaring through the air and once it caught its target, Naruto came to a halt and inhaled the smell of it. He looked to his right and saw his favorite place to eat of all times, Ichiraku's ramen. His body started to move on its own since the smell of the ramen was basically dragging him over to the stand. Shortly after, his body stopped reacting on its own and then he realized that he was standing in front of one of his favorite places, Ichiraku's Ramen. He shook his head and walked in.<p>

"Welcome customer!" Teuchi yelled, but once he saw who it was he resorted his volume.

"Hey gramps." Naruto replied.

"Naruto! Welcome back. What will it be today?"

"The usual." He answered, as a big smile crept upon his face.

"Coming right up." Teuchi said, as he made his way to the back.

"Hey gramps!" Naruto yelled so that he could hear him.

"Yes?"

"Where's Ayame?"

"Oh, she'll be here shortly. I'm sure she would be glad to see you."

"Oh…" He crossed his arms and placed them on the counter, as he rested his head on them.

"Dad! I'm here!" A feminine voice called out.

Naruto shot up and spun in his chair to see the brunette girl that he had asked about earlier. The two of them were frozen, as they stared at one another.

"Ayame!" Naruto nearly shouted a bit to loud.

"Naruto…?" She tilted her head a bit to realize the new appearance that he was wearing and then looked back up at his eyes, but she saw that usual big goofy smile of his before locking her gaze into his eyes.

"Naruto!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Naruto did the same and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both rested their foreheads against one another and looked each other in the eye.

"It's been sometime since you've came and visit." Ayame said.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry. I've just been caught up with my training."

"So I heard." She leaned in closer to him, as her lips began to quiver. Both of them could feel their face's warm up due to the space between them closing slowly.

"Well, I see that you two have missed each other a lot."

A shade of red appeared on the their face's and instantly darkened, as they turned to see Teuchi behind the counter with Naruto's meal. The two separated themselves, as Ayame made her way to the back with a blush still shading her face. Naruto sat down trying to hide his blush from the old man.

"You know it's okay to do whatever you need with her in front of me. She is my daughter after all and I'm happy that you two care for each other a lot."

The shade of red on the boy's face darkened after hearing what the old man just said, "I… ugh… don't think that…"

"Oh calm down Naruto boy, I'm just messing with you." Teuchi said, cutting Naruto off.

Naruto simply nodded still keeping his head down low preventing the old man to see his blush. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started devouring his ramen.

_Twenty Minutes later._

Naruto sat straight up taking a deep breath, "So, how was it?" Teuchi asked.

"They were all good!" Naruto said, as he rubbed his belly since he ended up eating ten bowls.

Teuchi chuckled, as Ayame couldn't help but just giggle seeing how that Naruto hasn't changed at all when it comes to ramen.

Naruto reached into his back pocket searching for his little frog wallet. Teuchi and Ayame realized what he was doing till Teuchi just smiled, "Don't worry about it Naruto, it's on the house this time."

Naruto shot his head back to face the two, "Really!"

"Yeah, yeah, you go off now. I'm sure your friends want to see you."

"Aw, thanks gramps." He hopped off of his seat and instantly ran out of the stand.

"I thought that I would find you here." A feminine voice said.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Shizune coming up to him, "Hey Shizune." He smiled.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Naruto and Shizune started making their way to the Hokage's office, but little did he know that something was waiting for him there.

* * *

><p><em>Just outside of Konoha<em>

A group of shady characters all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them were walking through the forest of Konoha. One of them had orange spiky hair with purple eyes resembling the rinnegan. Five others of the group had the same colored hair, but in different styles along with the same eyes. One of them had a mask that was orange with multiple layers and he had black spiky hair similar to the other six. The last one had a womanly figure; she had shoulder length blue hair with a large light blue flower in her hair. She had amber colored eyes with marine eye shadow.

"We're just about there." The masked character said.

"Good, once we've captured the nine-tails, that just leaves the eight-tails." The orange spiky haired figured replied.

"Yeah, but he'll be more of a problem since he can manage to control his jinchuuriki." The woman mentioned.

"Hmm… that would be a problem. Even if we were to work as a team against it, we would still hardly manage to pull it off. And with Itachi gone, that just makes things worse."

"One other thing too, the host of the eight-tail's brother is the Raikage, which makes it even more difficult."

"Hmm… then once we capture the nine-tails, we'll just use it against the eight-tails. Once we've captured the eight-tails and take it, we'll then take the nine-tails after." The masked figure mentioned.

"Wouldn't that be too much? Jinchuuriki against jinchuuriki?" The woman asked.

"Well there's two possible ways, it could lead to the destruction of the Cloud village if those two end up fighting with their all. If it does, then the Raikage will have no choice but to jump in and try to bring them down, which will lead to his death making our job much easier. If that doesn't turn out like that, then that'll mean that the eight-tails and the Raikage will work together to kill the nine-tails. Either way, those two will end up tiring themselves out and that's when we come in."

"Well, now that you mention something like that, we can use the nine-tails for some other purposes."

"What are you thinking of?" The masked one asked.

"Well, we could have it take care of Kabuto since he's starting to pick up Orochimaru's traits and also have it take care of Danzo for us."

"I guess that'll work, but there's one problem Madara." Pain said.

"And what is that?"

"The nine-tails has been searching for Sasuke Uchiha ever since his departure of the leaf village. When we bring the nine-tails in, what should we do with Sasuke?"

"I say we just keep them from seeing each other and not let them know that the other one is here."

"No Konan, I have a better idea." Madara said, as an evil grin crept upon him behind his mask.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was standing behind her desk looking out the window and watched everyone just roaming around the village. A knock was heard at the door, which quickly drew her attention away from the window, "Come in."<p>

The door opened to reveal Shizune with Naruto right behind her. Once Shizune shifted to the side, Naruto could see that Tsunade wasn't the only one in the room. Instead, he saw most of his friends in here. His eyes widened seeing how he was having a big welcome coming from them, "Welcome back Naruto!" They all shouted, as they all crowded around him.

"Whoa, I was only gone for about a month. There's no need for a big welcome" He tried to protest against them, but was over powered. He felt a tug on his coat and looked to his left to see Ino staring at it, "What's with the coat?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's with this new look all of a sudden?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was just apart of my training." Naruto looked around and realized that Sakura wasn't even here. It was shocking since she would always be there for whenever he would return from wherever it was he went to, "Where's Sakura?" He asked.

Everyone just grinned seeing how he was mainly wondering where she was, "Why do you ask?" Ino asked.

A blush came upon his face, "Ugh…"

"Naruto."

Everyone smiled and backed up from him, as he turned around to see Sakura standing at the door, "Sakura…"

She walked up to him and just when she got close enough, she instantly wrapped her arms around him tightly. They both rested their chins on each other's shoulder. Naruto's eyes were widened from her sudden action. It was rare for her to do this to him and it would always throw him completely off guard, "I missed you… Naruto."

"I missed…"

"Lady Hokage!"

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway and saw an ANBU standing there breathing heavily, "What is it?"

"We have… intruders Lady Hokage. It's… the Akatsuki."

Everyone's eyes shot wide, "I'm going. This will give me a chance to test my new training." Naruto said, as he gently moved Sakura away from him.

"I'll come too." Shikamaru said, as he ran after him.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, as they all turned to face her.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Wait up!" Shikamaru shouted.<p>

Naruto kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop, as the main entrance was just at his reach. He jumped off the last rooftop and down to the ground.

"Well, it looks like the nine-tails came to us instead."

Naruto turned to the voice to see a group of eight. His eyes widened not believing that there was so many, but then his brain just clicked on remembering what Jiraya's message was, "So… you must be the one who killed Jiraya sensei."

Pain glared at him, "Yes."

Naruto gritted his teeth and kept holding himself back from recklessly charging in after them.

"But, we're not here to fight."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We came here to negotiate a little. You either come with us or this village will be completely obliterated." Madara said.

Naruto's eyes remained wide, as his body then jumped on its own slightly hearing that the village would be completely destroyed if he refused.

"Naruto!"

The Akatsuki members looked behind the jinchuuriki to see a few others joining in with him. They ignored them though and looked back at Naruto, "So, what will it be?"

Naruto's friends looked at him curious of what occurred before they could even get here, "What are they talking about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Sadly though, his body didn't function and prevented him from answering his friends. However, his body slowly walked towards to the Madara and the others, but then stopped in the middle between them and his friends, _"This training turned out to be for nothing. I can't even protect them now… I can't even save Sasuke…"_

He turned to face his friends with a sad and hurt expression on his face, "I…" It was starting to truly hurt him now, having to say goodbye forever to them and that he'll never see them again.

"Naruto! What are they talking about!" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted.

"Naruto get over here!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, "I don't want to be the reason of everyone's death."

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I don't go with them, the village will be destroyed and I don't want to be the reason for that."

"Don't you dare go with them Naruto! We can handle them!" Tsunade shouted.

Madara chuckled behind his mask, "Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin. Apparently you don't know who I am." The masked person walked forward and stopped next to Naruto, while placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't care who you are! You're not taking Naruto!"

Madara just sighed, "I guess this mask is always trouble to people who don't know who I really am. However, your village wouldn't stand a chance against me alone."

"Who are you then?" Tsunade asked.

"Madara Uchiha."

Tsunade's body took a step back on its own, as her eyes widened, "Wait, you can't be him, he's dead!"

"Oh?" Madara grabbed his mask and simply removed it to show his face.

Tsunade's eyes widened seeing those Sharingan eyes and his black spiky hair.

"Anyway, we'll be on our way." Madara went behind Naruto and elbowed him on the pressure point of his neck, which knocked him unconscious. He quickly picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder. He turned his back to the leaf village and walked over to his teammates, "Let's go." And in a flash, they all vanished.

Sakura dropped to her knees and remained looking where Naruto last stood before he was gone. Tears escaped her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks. Ino could see how much Sakura was really hurting and decided to sit down next to her, "Sakura… I know how you feel and I feel the same way too, but we can't help it. He left on his own to save us."

"We need to warn the other villages and the council." Tsunade mentioned.

* * *

><p>Deep within Konoha forest, the Akatsuki decided to come to a halt for a brief second to rest a little.<p>

"I want you to take Naruto in with you." Madara said.

"What for?" Pain asked.

"Because I have a lot of things to take care of on my own. And plus, there should be a room for him to stay there."

"Not exactly, we've only kept three rooms and that's it. You should know one's for Nagato and another one's for the six of us. And the last one's for Konan."

"I see. Well, he's still going with you."

"Fine, but don't expect him to end up staying inside. I may just have him stay outside as if he was a dog."

"Whatever, but one other thing. Tomorrow, I want you to tell him that he's apart of us now."

"All right." Madara tossed Naruto's unconscious body over to Pain, in which he placed the boy's body over his own shoulder.

"Get going." Madara ordered, in which they all vanished going their own separate ways.

**Location: Rain Village (Nagato's base)**

Konan and the six paths came to the main room of their base, as the main leader of the six paths tossed Naruto onto the floor. A pair of eyes opened slowly, but the vision was blurry at first. Once they opened to its full potential, they could see six people with orange hair, but with different styles for each of them. They shifted to the side to see a woman with them too. Once the owner of those pair of eyes finally remembered he sat straight up and realized that they were the Akatsuki. Naruto looked around to realize that there was furniture all around the place. He was confused at this since he thought that they were going to extract the nine-tails from him and leave him behind to lie there dead. Apparently he thought wrong, as he shook his head to erase the thoughts.

"Where am I?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Pain answered.

"Why am I alive? I thought that you were going to take the fox out of me leaving me dead?"

"Not quite, the leader wants you alive."

"I'd rather just die."

Pain just chuckled, _"That's what I thought as well." _He thought.

"Pain, it's getting late." Konan mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right." Him and the other five walked out of the main room and down the hall leaving the two behind.

Konan just watched them leave and then turned to face Naruto, who was getting up to his feet, "It's best you get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." She mentioned, as she turned her back to him and walked off.

"Hey! Wait! Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Konan stopped and turned to face him, _"Don't expect me to let him stay inside. I may just let him stay outside as if he was a dog." _After remembering what Pain had mentioned earlier to Madara, she started to feel a little bad that he would have to end up outside.

"You can stay with me." She said.

Naruto's body jumped, as a dark crimson shade came upon his face, "Wha… what?"

Konan rolled her eyes; "I said you can stay with me in my room."

"Are… you sure?"

Konan shook her head having to see what he was really thinking, "Are you coming or not? If not, you can just stay outside."

"Ugh… okay." He walked over to her, as she walked off slightly ahead of him so that he could follow.

"Um…"

"Konan."

"Right… why are you being nice to me?"

"Let's just say, what I heard of where you would've slept just sounded a bit too much."

"Where was I going to be if I didn't come with you?"

"Outside when it never stops raining."

"_Never stops raining…" _He stopped, which caused Konan to turn to face him.

"So… that means we're in the Rain village?"

"Yes."

"I see… so I am far away from my village…"

Konan rolled her eyes again, since she was getting tired of the delays to reach her room since she was getting tired enough as it is. She quickly grabbed his hand and made him walk with her at a fast pace. Naruto's steps couldn't keep up with her since she practically caught him off guard. Shortly, his next step gave out on him and caused him to trip and fall. However, Konan didn't let that stop her and now she was practically dragging him to her room.

"Hey! Ouch! Carpet burn, carpet burn!"

Konan just kept dragging the boy and since he couldn't see her face, she simply giggled slightly at him. Finally, after what seemed forever, they reached Konan's room. She stopped in front of the door and let go of Naruto's hand, which caused the rest of his body to fall, but ended up falling face first. She turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. She turned around and looked down at the boy, "Do you plan on staying there over night?"

Naruto rose the same arm up that Konan had held to bring him here and then quickly got back up to his feet, "Sorry."

She grabbed him by the hand again and led him into her room. She then closed the door behind them and locked it. She looked at Naruto, who was just examining her room. It was as if it was a master's bedroom. The walls were painted blue like her hair. The bed was a king size, but looked like it could be even bigger. To the side of him, there were two other rooms. One was the bathroom and then the one right next to it was none other then the closet. He looked to his left to see a massive window with blue curtains and white flower designs on them. Below the bottom part of the window was a plain white window seat, "Wow." Was all he could say.

"I'm going to go change." She said, as she walked to the closet. She pulled the door once she was in, but little did she know that the door didn't close all the way. Naruto took a couple steps forward just taking in the look of her room. He wasn't used to anything like this, usually the only time he had been in a room like this was if Yamato built it with his wood style. He looked to his right and saw Konan unzipping her cloak. His face was completely red once she removed her cloak. Underneath her cloak was a scanty robe with a large hemline on the front, which exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly. Naruto then pinched his nose to prevent himself from having a nose bleed and instantly shut his eyes tight. His instincts took over though, as his eyes opened slowly and saw that Konan was down to her undergarments, which consisted of a purple colored bra and brazilian thong, which showed her incredible buttock's curves. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight, as he couldn't take it anymore. Blood started to leak out of his nose, as he then quickly ran to the bathroom. Once he got to his destination, his eyes shot wide open. The sight he was seeing was amazing, the bathroom was incredibly huge. To his left there was a long counter top with two sinks and a mirror in front of it. At the end of the long counter top was the tiolet itself. Then, to his right was a glass window square shaped shower. It was big enough to fit about five people inside. Followed up was a bathtub with a few switches that could turn it into a jacuzzi.

"Wow." Suddenly, his nose stopped bleeding, as he walked in more and looked around. He decided to stop next to the tub and wondered if Konan would let him relax in it, but then dirty thoughts of him and Konan came upon his mind. He was imagining Konan on top of him, while their bodies were under the warm and soothing water with only their heads out of it. He was picturing Konan on top of him and kissing him wildly, while riding him at the same time. Of course these thoughts would get to him after seeing and hearing what pervy sage would usually do around woman. Slowly, that has started picking up on him taking it after his master.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto nearly jumped, as he turned around to see Konan standing there in a small purple tank top that showed her belly. She also wore a pair of purple short shorts that nearly hugged her frame and showed off her curves. His eyes were completely wide, as his face started to heat up. He instantly turned his back to her, "…I'm just… looking around."

Konan rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, as she walked out of the bathroom, "It's best you get to bed."

Naruto turned around to realize that she was back in her room and getting in bed. He decided to finally leave the bathroom and back to her room. He looked around realizing that there was nowhere for him to sleep, "Um… where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh, right." Konan got back out of bed and went back to the closet. Shortly after, she came back out with a few blankets that were folded up. She stopped next to him and looked at him, "Here." She tossed the blankets at him, which caused him to take a step back once he caught them.

"Thanks."

Konan went back to her bed and just sat there waiting on him to finish. Naruto unfolded the first blanket a couple of times and layed it on the ground. It was thick enough to give him something comfortable to lay on. He unfolded the next one, but decided to use it as covers. Once finished, he looked down at it and was thinking that something was missing. Konan just looked at him wondering if he was that dumb knowing that he was missing a pillow. She grabbed the pillow that was next to her and chunked it at him, which ended up hitting him on the head and caused him to fall on his side. Naruto just lied there with the pillow covering his head. Konan saw what the hit caused and couldn't help but giggle slightly. Finally, Naruto grabbed the pillow and move it to the end of his little pallet.

"Are you finished down there?" Konan asked.

Naruto got back up to his feet not looking in her direction, "Yeah."

Konan smiled finally being able to get some sleep, but just as she reached for the lamp, she saw him unzipping his jacket. He then withdrew his arms from the sleeves and tossed his jacket to the side. Next, he grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and quickly removed it and tossed it with his jacket. Konan's face was the one to heat up this time after seeing his well muscular toned figure. After all that training hes been going through all the years had really had an affect on him.

"_Mmm… will you look at that." _Konan's inner self started talking.

"Shut it."

_"Just look at him, that amazing body of his is worth keeping him alive after all. Just imagine, what he would look like with no clothing at all."_

Konan's face warmed up even more, "I said shut it."

_"I wonder how big he is."_

"I'm out." Konan then left her mind not wanting to hear what her inner self had to say anymore. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked back at Naruto. Her face was now completely red since Naruto was just standing there in his boxers. Naruto now laid himself down on his pallet and pulled the sheets over him. He folded his arms behind his head and lied down against his pillow, while looking up at the ceiling. Since he was now out of Konan's sight, she decided to reach for the lamp and turned it off. She recovered back into her bed and rested her head on her pillow. Naruto on the other hand, just lied there staring at where the ceiling would be.

"I'm sorry everyone… I failed to find peace." A single tear slowly slid down his cheek, "I especially failed you… Pervy sage." He whispered to himself, but Konan heard every word and felt terrible for him. It made her feel that way after all, Jiraya was her sensei too, but not just her, Nagato and Yahiko as well. It especially hurt her more when she helped Pain kill their sensei. She remembered how that Jiraya was seeking peace for the world and past it down to Nagato that day. Now, since she heard that he had past it down to Naruto, it was just sad to hear. She knew it couldn't be helped and closed her eyes, as she drifted off into a slumber.

_Morning_

Konan kept tossing around in her bed due to her emotions getting all mixed up. On one side, she was feeling satisfied and proud that they finally captured the nine-tails. However, she was also feeling sad for the boy since they took him from his village and that he failed Jiraya's promise that was set to him. She couldn't take it anymore and just sat straight up. Removing the sheets off herself, she then turned herself and planted her feet on the ground. She got out of bed and walked to the front of her bed to see that the blonde haired boy was still asleep. A smile formed on her face, as she sat down on her knees behind his pillow. She lowered her upper body and positioned her face just above his, nearly a couple inches from his. A groan came from the boy, as his body turned side-to-side, but then went back to lying on his back. His eyes slowly opened and could see that there was something in front of his sight. He couldn't quite tell since his eyes were still blurry, as his eyes were trying to adjust themselves. Shortly after, his sight came into focus and could see Konan's face right there just nearly touching his. His eyes shot wide open and his body shot itself up on its own. Konan's eyes widened seeing how when Naruto's body shot himself up caused him to plant his lips onto hers. Their faces were completely red from Naruto's contact, but their minds were completely off forgetting that they were still kissing each other. After what seemed like along time, Naruto pulled himself away and lay his head back down on the pillow. They were still beet red, but Konan was too into it and was disappointed he pulled away.

"I'm… sorry." He said.

"Don't be."

A knock came at her door, "Konan! Is the nine-tails in there with you?" Pain shouted.

Konan rolled her eyes and got back up to her feet, "Yes!"

"Get ready and bring him with you when you're done. I'll be waiting here."

"All right!"

Naruto looked up at her curious of what they were going to do with him. Konan looked down at him, "Get dressed."

"Ugh… I need a shirt."

Konan thought for a second, but remembered that today would be when they welcome him to the organization, "You won't need it, just but some pants on." She made her way to the closet getting another set of clothing. Naruto tossed the sheets off him and got up to his feet. He grabbed the same pair of pants that he wore yesterday and quickly put them on. He decided to sit on the foot of Konan's bed and waited for her. After a short period of time, Konan came out of the closet with her Akatsuki cloak on. She looked over at Naruto and just as she did, her face started to heat up. No matter how many times she would always see him without his shirt on, it always would make her blush.

"_Mmmmm… just look at him. Sitting on your bed with no shirt on. Just go over there and take him, drive him crazy over you."_

"Would you shut up?"

Konan's inner self couldn't help but laugh, _"Don't worry, when the time comes, I'll take over and just eat him up for you."_

Konan left her mind and shook her head, "Let's go." She said, as she stopped in front of the door. Naruto nodded and walked up to her. Once she opened the door, Pain (the main one out of the six) was right there on the other side with an Akatsuki cloak in his hand. Konan held the door open, as Naruto walked out first and the Konan right behind him. She closed the door and decided to lean against it.

"Here." Pain said, as he tossed the cloak at Naruto. The blonde haired boy caught it and looked at Pain curiously.

"I'll explain." Konan said, while Naruto turned to face her.

"We decided to let you live, but you have to become one of us."

Naruto remained silent, but didn't have anything against it. He bowed his head and slid his arms through the sleeves. He grabbed the zipper of the cloak and zipped it up to cover his entire body. Lifting his head, he looked at Konan and then turned around to face Pain.

"Good. Now, today you'll go on your first mission alone."

"What's the mission?"

"You're mission is to bring me the eight-tails.

Naruto's eyes widened after hearing that he would have to end up fighting a fellow jinchuuriki.

"And don't fail like…"

"Pain!" Konan shouted. Naruto turned to face her curious of what was with the sudden outburst.

"Oh, right. Just don't fail."

Naruto turned back around to face him, "Where exactly is the eight-tails?"

"The Hidden Cloud village. But, don't worry about the travel there." Pain reached into his cloak's pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, "This will take you to the village."

"How will that take me to the village?"

"Madara was the one who created it by adding his teleportation jutsu into it so that we could use it for easy traveling."

"I see, but why do I have to do it alone? Doesn't the Akatsuki work in a pair?"

"Yes, but you can simply measure out against the eight-tails since you possess the nine-tails."

"I see, I'm just basically being used."

Pain grinned, "Yes."

Konan on the other hand didn't like hearing that. Her eyes softened feeling bad for the boy. Suddenly, a great big flash appeared. She looked at where it came from and realized that it was the slip of paper that Pain had gave to Naruto. Once the flash died down, Naruto was gone.

"Nagato… are you sure he can handle on his own?" Konan asked.

"Of course, after all, he has the most powerful jinchuuriki out of them all."

**Location: Cloud Village.**

A bright flash appeared just above a building and within it, a body came falling out of it. The flash cleared to reveal Naruto standing on top of the building. Completely unaware of him, he was standing on top of the Raikage's building.

_Inside._

"Raikage!"

"Hmm?" The tall, dark-skinned man rose out of his seat. He was a massive figure with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair, a small moustache and beard. His top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one.

"There's an intruder in the village." Darui said.

"What? Who is it?"

"It's the Akatsuki."

"WHAAAT? Where!"

Darui looked up at the ceiling and when he did, the Raikage jumped up breaking through it and made his way to the roof.

Back outside.

Naruto stood on top of the building with his arms crossed and looked down at the water and other buildings that were scattered throughout the village.

"So, this is the Cloud village… I wonder where the eight-tails that Pain was talking about is." Naruto scanned the view before him and then closed his eyes. He shot his eyes open and revealed his sage mode. He had yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and the reddish-orange pigment mark of a true sage on each eye.

"Hmm… where could you be?" He scanned more to the left and picked up a massive amount of chakra behind a couple of mountains, "Found you."

Just as he was about to take off toward the location of that chakra, the roof busted to chunks. He turned around to see the Raikage coming up from inside the building. Naruto could see the hatred and killing instinct in his face.

The Raikage growled out in anger and charged at Naruto, "I won't let you Akatsuki take my brother!"

Naruto quickly jumped back a bit, as the Raikage slammed his fist on the roof, which caused another hole to appear. Naruto looked around and couldn't find the Raikage anywhere due to the dust cloud from the collision. He took a step back, but could feel that half of his foot didn't land on anything. He looked back and saw that he was standing at the edge of the roof. Down below where he was standing is narrow river paths with a lot of mountains all over the place.

"I have you now Akatsuki scum!"

Naruto looked back and saw the Raikage coming right at him. Something was different though, his whole body was as if he was wearing lightning armor. Naruto just grinned and took one last step back. The Raikage gasped and stopped his attack, as he realized that step that Naruto took caused him to fall off the building. He walked to the edge and looked down to realize that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!"

_Elsewhere_

Naruto was running on the water heading over to where his senses told him where exactly the eight-tails is.

"Hmm… I should be…"

A giant tentacle came from around a mountain and slammed down at the water in front of Naruto. The blonde haired boy immediately stopped and just stood there watching the tentacle slowly sink into the water. He looked up to see a giant octopus come around the mountain. It was brown with wide white colored eyes and the octopus was incredibly huge.

"Yo! I knew that I sensed someone. And to think that it would be the Akatsuki, I knew you would come." The giant octopus said.

"So… you're the eight-tails?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!"

"I see. You need to come with me."

"Like hell I will!" The octopus swung one of its tentacles at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto simply dodged it and smirked, "I think it's funny to see you in your eight-tails state to fight me. Why not start in a normal fight?"

"Fine." The octopus reverted back into its original form. He was a dark-skinned figure possessing a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. He also wore a pair of oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wears a white colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, with a red rope tied around his waist. He also wore hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, a white scarf around his neck, and had two swords attached to his back.

"The name's Killer Bee."

The blonde haired boy just smirked, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Killer Bee mimicked the boy with his own smirk and charged at Naruto with incredible speed. Naruto's head twitched to the sudden movement from Bee. Bee appeared behind the blonde haired boy, but Naruto sensed it and spun around to block a punch from the silver haired man. Bee then back flipped and once he landed on his feet, he shot himself as if he was bullet being shot from a gun right at him. Naruto's eyes shot wide open, as Bee held his fist just inches away from the boy's face.

**Location: Leaf Village.**

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out, as she came running into the office.

"What is it?" The busted blonde woman asked.

Shizune stopped in front of Tsunade's desk and held out a letter. Tsunade took the letter, as she opened it and began reading it. After a short time past, her eyes widened once she saw what it was about.

"What is it, Lady Tsunade?"

"There's a meeting requiring all five Kage's at the land of Iron."

"What for?"

"It's about the Akatsuki."

* * *

><p>One of the mountains around the area of where the two jinchuurikis are fighting collapsed due to Naruto being slammed against it.<p>

"You damn Akatsuki scum will die here!" Bee yelled, as he charged at where Naruto is.

Naruto came out of the crater that was created in the mountain by him and rubbed his head. He then looked up to see Bee with red chakra forming around him. Once the chakra became stable, he was now in the jinchuuriki's cloak. Bee then slammed his fist against Naruto's cheek, causing him to go straight through the chunks of the collapsing mountain and straight into the water. Naruto reacted quickly pulled himself together and swam back for the surface. However, a tentacle wrapped around his body and kept him from swimming any further. He looked down to see a giant Ox-liked octopus below him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a kunai and stabbed the tentacle. Sadly though it was no good, as the octopus squeezed harder around the blonde haired boy.

"There's no escape you scum!" The giant octopus shouted and squeezed harder.

Naruto was struggling and holding onto his breath trying to break free. When it came to the point he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he let out his last breath as his body went limp.

"**You're pathetic kid. Is this all you have?"**

"Stay out of this fox."

"**No, you're done. You're facing the eight-tails and it's just making me all jumpy about it. I'm taking over!"**

Naruto's eyes shot open, but they weren't his normal blue eyes, but instead they were red. His body was being surrounded by an enormous amount and yet out of control red chakra. His skin shattered off his body to reveal that he was now completely covered in his blood mixed with the jinchuuriki's chakra and showed four tails.

"Yo! What is this?" The giant octopus asked.

The miniature nine-tails foxed lifted it's head and let out deep and loud growl. It quickly withdrew its arm and swung down cutting the tentacle in half. The miniature fox wrapped its arms and legs to its body. It then separated them and released a powerful shockwave, which caused the water to split open.

"Damn it!" The octopus shouted.

The four-tailed fox launched itself to the air, as the Ox-liked octopus resorted itself on top of the water. Bee looked up to see the miniature fox diving straight down after him. He attempted to grab it with his tentacles, but the fox ended up slicing a couple of them into pieces. "Shit!"

The fox was closing in quickly, but a dark figure appeared in front of it with his body surrounded by lightning. He punched the fox smack across the face to send it flying back into a mountain. Bee looked closely and realized who it was, "Brother!"

"This is no time for chatting Bee! We need to take that Akatsuki scum out!" A shouted.

They both turned their attention to the mountain and saw the fox coming out slowly. However, the fox was getting mad and released another shockwave of its chakra, which caused the mountain to crumble to pieces.

Bee examined closely and realized something coming out of the fox's body, "Brother!"

"I know." A replied. What they were seeing was two more tails coming out of the fox's body and that wasn't just it. The bones from its body began to form out of the intense chakra around its body, attached to the body with several thick chakra ligaments. However, green chakra started flowing out of its chest and began wrapping all over its body.

"A seal?" Bee asked.

The fox let out growls of annoyance trying to break free from the green chakra. Instead, it reached into its chest to pull out the necklace that Naruto had won in a bet against Tsunade a few years back. It held up the necklace and glared at it, while letting out continous low growls. Without wasting anymore time, the fox instantly crushed the necklace into pieces.

"He broke the seal?" A asked.

The fox then lowered itself and slowly landed on top of the water with its tails waving around slowly.

"Brother! He's coming!" Bee shouted, as his tentacles started to regenerate.

The Raikage decided to take action before it did and instantly charged after the fox. The jinchuuriki took a step and then vanished out of A's sight. The Raikage came to a halt and scanned his surroundings.

"Brother!" Bee shouted, as A turned around to see the fox coming up to him. Bee quickly shot one of his tentacles at the fox and quickly wrapped it around the fox. However, that didn't stop the six-tailed form fox, as it sliced its way out of the grip. Instead of going after A, the fox turned to face the giant Ox-like octopus and charged at it. Bee sent two more of his tentacles at the fox and wrapped them around the fox. The fox struggled trying to break free, but then it stopped and just glared at the Ox-like octopus. It then opened its mouth and shot small chakra blasts right at the giant octopus.

"Gahhh!" The blasts from the fox beast didn't quite hurt as much since Bee was remaining in his tailed beast form, but it did end up blinding his sight for a short time.

"Bee!" A shouted. Bee looked around until his senses picked up and looked up to see the fox coming down at him. A quickly jumped up to the fox and kneed the fox followed up by a powerful punch, which caused the fox to slam into another mountain. Bee turned his giant octopus form around and looked at where the fox was. He saw that the fox was coming out slowly and opened his giant ox-like mouth.

"This is it scum!" Bee shouted, as he shot out a yellow chakra blast from his mouth. Right when the blast made impact on the fox, a massive explosion cleared the area of where it was.

"Did it work?" A asked.

They both kept their attention to where they last remember seeing the fox and waited for the smoke to clear. Bee looked even closer and saw red tail-shaped chakra waving around. Shortly though, more were becoming visible.

"Six?" The smoked finally the smoked cleared, "Eight! Why is he changing so fast?" Bee wondered.

"Bee! We need to end this now!" A shouted.

* * *

><p>"<strong>That's right, entrust your life with me and I'll easily take care of these two. I've already taken over. Now, let me have full access."<strong> The kyuubi said.

The seal that was on Naruto's stomach began to weaken. Naruto was just standing a few feet away from the front of the cage with his eyes completely red. Suddenly, his body started to move on its own and walked toward the cage. He stopped right in front of the cage, as the water started rising him up. Shortly after, the water stopped and Naruto was now in front of the seal that was placed on the cage. Naruto's right arm lifted up on its own and grabbed the top edge of the seal.

"**Yes, now peel it right off so I can have complete control." **

Naruto slowly peeled a small amount of it off till someone tackled him down back to the ground. Naruto shook his head and his eyes turned back into his normal blue ones. He looked up to see that he wasn't alone. He saw a bright blue-eyed and spiky blond haired man standing in front of him. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, and a forehead protector. Over that, he wore a short-sleeved long white coat decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges. He saw that the man had his back facing Naruto and that the man was looking up at the glaring red eyes behind the cage. Naruto looked at his back and noticed the enscription on the back of his coat. Naruto's eyes widened once he finished reading, "You're… the Fourth Hokage?"

* * *

><p><em>Back with A and Bee<em>

The two brothers remained where they were to see that the now eight-tailed form was coming right at them. The eight-tails form was just as big as the regular nine-tails. However, it had yet to reveal its skin and fur, but it basically only had its muscle tissue to be seen along with the eight-tails. The fox opened its mouth and shot several chakra blasts at the ox-like octopus. Bee didn't have enough time to dodge them all, as all the blasts made impact on him.

"Bee!" A shouted, as he turned around to face the giant fox coming at them. The fox waved its head around and then focused down at A and shot several chakra blasts down at him. He quickly jumped up avoiding them all and looked to see what was in front of him, which was the fox. The fox bowed its head and then shot it up, which hit A and sent him flying back. The fox let out a loud growl, but then tentacles started wrap around the fox's body. The fox turned its head to see the eight-tails (Bee). The fox tried to make a run before it had a good grip on it, but Bee wrapped the rest of his tentacles around the fox's legs. The fox's tails whipped around and stroke at the octopus, but it didn't do much at all. Bee opened his large Ox-like mouth and began to charge up another chakra blast. Suddenly there was a great big bright flash, which covered the fox.

Bee stopped his attack, "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty disappointed of you… son." The Fourth Hokage said.<p>

"Son?"

"Yes, I'm Minato Namikaze Uzumaki. Your…"

**WHAAM!** Naruto had just punched his father along the jawline with anger flowing through his mind, "My father! How come you sealed the nine-tails in me then! Do you even have any idea what I went through my young childhood years?"

Minato rubbed his jaw and looked at his son, "Yes, I've watched through your very own eyes."

"Then how come you were never there for me? Why didn't you help me?"

"Because… well… let me explain."

Naruto gritted his teeth till his dad spoke, "The truth is I'm not really living. The day I sealed the nine-tails in you, I ended up sealing myself as well when it came to where you were losing control. And well… here I am and boy am I glad to be here. My son… has really grown up just like me." Minato said, as he gave the same exact smile that Naruto would usually make.

"…" Naruto had nothing to say still.

"But, there's one thing on my mind… son. I can see that you joined the Akatsuki. Why are you helping them?"

"To protect the village and everyone I care about."

Minato cupped his chin and rubbed it, "I see. You do realize though, since you're in the Akatsuki's hands, they'll just end up killing you once they achieved their goal."

"But I…"

"No, you said you're doing this to protect the village and yet, when the Akatsuki gets a hold of the remaing tailed beasts, the village will just suffer regardless."

Naruto's eyes softened and his gaze turned to the ground. However, he was brought out of that phase, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father there looking at him with a serious expression, "Son, I'm glad to see that you've grown and became a fine man. But, you need to think about what you're doing here."

Naruto looked at his father with the same expression he was getting from him, till he felt the urge to smile, in which he slowly did. "I will dad." He said with joy in his words.

"Good, now…" He was cut short when he realized that his son wrapped his arms around his father in a tight embrace. Minato just smiled and returned the hug feeling happy that he actually got to see his son grow into a man after the years. Minato pulled himself away, which caused Naruto too.

"I will replace the seal, but next time this happens, try your hardest to withstand it. Or, when the day comes, you could learn to control the kyuubi's chakra and use it on your own will." Minato performed a few signs and once he finished, his fingers were glowing with chakra. He placed his fingertips on the weaken seal that was on his son's stomach. He turned his fingers and closed the seal as if it was a doorknob. Once finished, there was now a newly formed seal on his stomach.

Naruto looked down at the seal and smiled. He then looked back up to see that his father was gone. Instantly, tears escaped his eyes, "Thank you… dad."

_Back to reality._

Bee had lost his grip seeing that he wasn't holding onto anything now, but he couldn't quite see due to the flash that had occurred. It didn't take long though since the flash had disappeared and it revealed Naruto standing on the water in his normal form.

"He controlled the nine-tails?" Bee asked himself.

Naruto was breathing heavily due to the significant damage from turning into the nine-tails.

"Die!" Naruto looked up to see Bee charging up another chakra blast. He turned around to try and make a run for it, but A was a few yards away from the boy. A held out his right arm, as lightning shot out toward Naruto and quickly surrounded the poor boy. Naruto looked around and realized that there was no escape from the lightning prison, but then he looked at the giant octopus to see that Bee was just about done. Which he was, he shot an enormous chakra blast from his mouth and right at Naruto. The blonde haired boy was starting to panic trying to figure a way to avoid the blast, because he knew that there was no way he could live if he took the blast. Then it struck him, he smiled and stopped the chakra flow in his feet that was keeping him standing on the water and let himself drop under water.

"Damn it!" A shouted. The blast that Bee shot ended up breaking through the lightning prison and went toward his brother. He easily dodged though and just turned to watch the blast end up hitting another mountain. Bee resorted back to his normal form and just stood there looking around for the blonde haired boy.

"Where did he go!" The Raikage shouted at his brother.

"I don't know." Bee answered.

From a far distance though, Naruto came out from under the water taking a deep breath due to how long he had to hold his breath underwater. He looked back to see the two guys looking around, but they were to far for them to realize him. He then added his chakra to his feet, as he climbed out of the water and stood on top of it. Naruto sighed in relief and then looked down at himself to realize that his cloak was torn in several spots. From his right shoulder to his left lung area, which revealed half of his well-toned chest and his left sleeve was completely gone. A sharp pain came from his right shoulder and he quickly placed his left hand over it. He turned around to see that there was some land at a good distance from him. Without any complaining, he walked toward his destination.

_A few minutes later._

Naruto took his first step on land and decided to keep going. Ahead of him, there was a forest with all sorts of creatures within it. However though, just as he was about to step inside the forest, he fell to his knees. His eyes shut close and he fell to the ground unconscious. A pair of amber colored eyes looked down at the boy, as the person picked him up and disappeared in sheets of paper.

**Location: Konoha Village.**

_Time Skip: A week later._

A lot of people within the leaf village have been acting completely different ever since Naruto was forced to leave the village and to go with the Akatsuki. Tsunade was sitting at her desk and had just finished her seventh bottle of sake. She tossed it to the ground with the rest of the bottles. Shizune was standing next to the door watching her master drinking like a mad woman.

Sakura on the other hand has been ever so quiet since his dismissal. She was sitting on her bed and looking out her opened window. She really missed how he would always come to her and annoy her slightly.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked up at the sky, as a single tear escaped both of her eyes and slide down her cheeks remembering how he sounded. Basically all of Naruto's closest friends have been acting the opposite lately.

Back with Tsunade

"Shizune!"

The raven-haired woman shot her head up and looked at her master, "Go find Kakashi so we can start heading to the Kage summit." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

**Location: Rain Village.**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked off the blur in his vision. He leaned up, but his body forced him back down due to the pain from the nine-tails.

"You shouldn't move quite yet."

Naruto tilted his head to the left and saw Konan standing next to the bed, "How did you…"

"Easy, I used one of the tags that Madara made."

Naruto positioned his head back the way it was and stared up at the ceiling, "Why did you come for me?"

"Because Madara doesn't want you dead… yet."

Naruto squinted his eyes due to the sharp pains that kept coming and going and abdominal area.

"You should rest up."

Naruto opened his eyes ignoring the pain, "Why do you care?"

A nerve struck the blue haired woman, "Look, I may be a member of the Akatsuki, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about others."

"Well, that's not how I see it. Hell, not even the other people living now see…"

"Shut up!"

Naruto instantly turned to face Konan and was shocked from her sudden outburst, "You have no idea who I really am. You don't know anything about me nor do you know anything about how I am. So why don't you get to know the person more before you start judging!"

Naruto was completely wide-eyed hearing this from a member of the Akatsuki, "I…"

"No, you know what? I should've just left you outside and never offered you to stay here."

"But I…"

"Just leave."

"Konan, I…"

A sheet of paper covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking any further, "Leave now or I'll blow you to pieces."

Naruto crossed his eyes to see the paper covering his mouth had a symbol on it. He realized that it was an exploding paper bomb that she could make it go off at anytime. He blinked slowly, as he threw the covers off him. He leaned up, but the sharp pains struck him again. He instantly hovered his right hand over his abdominal area trying to add a little pressure hoping to reduce the pain. His eyes turned to look at her eyes. What he saw in her eyes was hatred, the kind of hatred that could get him killed. His body turned, as his feet landed on the ground. He then brought himself up finally and walked to the door, while trying to withstand the pain. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, which he pulled to open it. Without looking back at the blue haired woman, he just walked out and gently pulled the door behind him, as it closed slightly, but not all the way. Naruto kept his attention to the ground, as he walked down the hallway.

"What did you do?"

Naruto immediately looked up to see the leader of the six Pain's standing in front of him, "I… did nothing."

"If you hurt her at all, I will kill you where you stand."

Naruto looked back down at the ground and walked past him, "Since you're going where you belong, don't even think about escaping the village."

Naruto stopped in his path shocked to think that he would guess of what he was thinking, "No matter how hard you try to escape this village, I'll always track you down within a second."

After his ears absorbed hearing what he had to say, he continued walking down the hall to find the exit door that would lead him outside. Pain opened the door that led inside Konan's room and saw that she was standing next to her bed.

"What did that monster do to you?"

Konan looked to the source of the voice and saw Pain standing at her door, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Pain then looked back out the door and down the hall to see that the blonde haired boy was completely gone. He then looked back at Konan, "All right then, he'll just stay outside like we discussed."

"That's fine."

* * *

><p>By now, Naruto was outside and saw that it was still raining. He continued to walk since there was only one way to go since there was a bridge right there when he left the base. He didn't go far though; he stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to face the railing. He walked over to it and leaned over it, as he looked down at the water.<p>

"No matter how hard you try to escape, there's no way out."

He sighed, but then he saw some white hair floating on the water, "Hair?" He asked himself.

"Ah, Naruto."

The blonde haired boy to the source of the voice and saw Madara, "I have something for you to do."

"What is it?" Naruto hissed.

"I want you to go to the Land of Iron and spy in on the Kage meeting."

"Kage meeting?"

"Yes, it's when all five Kage's gather up and discuss at what's going on. However, I sent a team there to help back you up incase anything happens."

"All right."

"And just a warning, you may end up in a fight with the Kage's."

"I'm aware of that."

"_Wait, why am I agreeing to doing this so easily?"_ Naruto thought.

"Good." All of a sudden, Naruto's body started to twist as if he was being absorbed into a portal and was gone within a second.

Madara grinned behind his mask, "I just hope he doesn't run into Sasuke while he's there."

* * *

><p>The air in one of the hallways of the Kage's summit started to twist and spin open. Just then, Naruto came out from the portal and landed on his feet, as the portal vanished. He carefully examined where he was and sensed that no one was close by.<p>

"I wonder where the team is that Madara mentioned." He said to himself, as he walked down the hallway.

"So it's settled!"

Naruto looked around to try and pinpoint where the voice came from and then saw that it was in a room that was just a couple of yards from him. He quietly walked to the door and hid his chakra to make sure that he couldn't be sensed. He leaned to his side a bit and looked through the corner of his eyes and saw all the Kages gathered together. He only knew Gaara, Tsunade, and A since he had a fight with him not to long ago. However, the other two were unfamiliar with him. One of them was an old man with a size of one and half times his headpiece. He had facial features that include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He wore a unique green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore a flak jacket that represented his village, "Iwagakure."

The other one was a beautiful woman in her thirties that has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two of her bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She had beautiful emerald green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. Her dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she also wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she has high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wore dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue colored lips.

"Since the nine-tailed boy betrayed your village and joined the Akatsuki and on top of that he tried to capture the eight-tails for them. If you engage him, you all are to execute him at once." Mifune said.

"I understand." Tsunade replied.

"Now, about Madara, we need to come to an alliance and work together to bring down the Akatsuki. Since the Hokage told me that Madara was willing to bring war if they didn't get the nine-tails, they're still going to bring a full pledge war against us no matter what. So, that means we'll need a leader to set the right actions for whatever is to come." Mifune mentioned.

All the Kages looked at one another, "And that will be… The Hokage since their village is the strongest amongst them all." Mifune said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Mei said, as the other Kages agreed.

Naruto, still outside the room could not believe what he was hearing. He was to be executed if found, "No…" He whispered to himself.

"What does this boy look like exactly?" Mei asked.

Tsunade turned to face her, "He has wild blonde spiky hair, tan skin, and well built. He wears an orange and black jacket with orange pants. Although, since he's now a member of the Akatsuki, he's probably wearing the cloak."

"He is! You forget that Bee and I already fought him." A shouted.

"Hmm… you know… now that I think of it. I have this strange feeling that we've been spied on." Onoki mentioned.

Outside the room Naruto was shocked, but curious if the Tsuchikage was bluffing. He decided to stay like he was and continued to listen in on them.

Everyone in the room started to stare at Onoki, "You do? I don't sense anyone…"

A plant started to come out of the floor in the middle of the room, which drew everyone's attention. Shortly after, it finally came up to reveal a Venus flytrap plant. It opened up to show a person's head inside. Basically, the plant was a human itself, but then the plant-like person started to laugh like a madman, "He's here! The nine-tailed jinchuuriki is hear and will…"

The Raikage immediately jumped out from his seat and landed in front of the plant, as he grabbed the man's neck with both his hands, "Where is he!"

"Naruto's here?" Gaara asked himself.

The plant man just kept laughing, "You'll have to find him yourself!" The Raikage was getting annoyed and squeezed both his hands and ended up breaking the man's neck.

All the bodyguards of the Kage's jumped down from their hiding spots and stood near their rightful Kage, "Lady Tsunade, Naruto is actually here, I sensed his presence just not to long ago." Shizune whispered into her master's ear.

"Where is he?" Tsunade asked.

"He's right outside this room."

Tsunade stood up, which drew everyone's attention, "Naruto is a few floors below us."

"How do you know?" The Raikage and Tsuchikage both asked.

"My assistant picked up his chakra presence not to long ago, so she claims." Tsunade answered.

"Then how come…"

"Let's go!" A shouted, as he jumped and broke through the floor and continued to make his own path there. The Tsuchikage just shook his head at the out bursting Raikage. Darui and C (Raikage's bodyguards) jumped down to follow their leader. Onoki sighed and went after the Raikage, as did the Tsuchikage's bodyguards Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi as well.

Tsunade sighed in relief glad that they felt for it and turned to face the Kazekage, "Gaara, come with me please." She said, as she walked toward the exit of the room with Shizune and Kakashi behind her. Gaara got up and followed them with Temari and Kankuro behind him. Mei, Mifune, Ao, and Chojuro just watched as they left curious of what was going on.

Naruto, which was still outside the hall, saw them coming and was panicking slightly not knowing what to do. Suddenly, that panic disappeared, as he just stood up straight with a blank expression on his face. It was as if he was being controlled and showed no emotions. He took a few steps back to make room for the upcoming people that would soon be in front of him. Just as he expected, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came out and stopped in front of him. All their eyes widened to see Naruto wearing an Akatsuki cloak, since they were hoping what the Raikage had told them was a lie.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said.

"Well, it's like a reunion, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Why Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Why? That's a good question, I don't know why, but I feel like that I belong where I am now."

"You don't belong with the Akatsuki, you belong back home at the Leaf village. Everyone misses you and I know that you do too." Tsunade replied.

Naruto chuckled, "You know what? I actually don't. I've completely forgotten about everyone and I could careless of what happens now."

"_Why am I saying this? What the hell is happening to me?"_ Naruto thought_._

"Naruto, you know that whenever the Akatsuki gets a chance, they will take the nine-tails from you and you'll die." Gaara said.

"I don't care." Naruto hissed.

"_There's no way that's Naruto. He's not the same sweet, kind, and hyperactive man anymore." _Temari thought.

Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out a kunai, "And there's no way I'm going back to the village. Even if you force me, I will not go back!" He threw the kunai straight at Tsunade.

Everyone was completely shocked to see that Naruto had attacked the Hokage. However, the kunai started to melt, which it fully melted just a foot away from ending Tsunade's life.

"Looks like I was right." Everyone turned to look at the doorway to see Mei standing there.

Mei turned to face the Akatsuki boy, "You."

"Hmm?" Naruto wondered.

"You're the nine-tailed brat, right?"

"What is it of your concerns?"

"I see." Mei walked past the Leaf and Sand ninja and stopped in front of them.

"**Lava Style: Lava Wall." **Lava started to form behind her on the floor and rise up.

"Wait! Mizukage, you can't take him on your own!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'll be fine." Just then, the lava reached up to the ceiling and started to harden. Naruto turned around to see that he was trapped by another lava wall that had formed.

"It's such a shame that I have to kill such a handsome looking young man." Mei said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto chuckled, "I think it's a shame to me actually that I have to kill such a sexy lady as yourself."

"Well isn't that…" She was cut off, as she felt his presence was now behind her.

"I mean… it's a shame that this perfect…" Naruto placed his hand on her right thigh and started to rub up and down on it, "body would be gone."

"_He's fast, but what the hell is he doing? If he's that fast, he could've killed me by now. Unless…" _Mei then grinned seeing what the boy was up to and decided to play his little game. She lifted her arms up and folded them behind her head.

"So, since you could've killed me just now, am I thinking of what you're thinking?"

Naruto chuckled a bit. Mei turned to face the boy and had a seductive grin on her face.

"Is that why you put those walls up?" He asked, as he kept continuing to rub her thigh.

She placed a finger on his chest since his cloak was still torn up from the fight he had with Bee and the Raikage a week ago. It was kind of weird since they wouldn't give him a new one. She then pushed the boy up against the wall and pushed herself against him. She placed her hands on each of his shoulders and pushed herself against him more.

"So, is it true? Since you have the nine-tails in you, is it true that you have all that stamina?" She asked.

Naruto started to feel a little tipsy now due to the way his personality was changed for the short time. It was as if someone took over and pushed him back so he could have complete control. He shook his head and saw that he was pinned against a wall by a beautiful woman with auburn colored hair, "Who are you?" He asked, as his face went beet red.

Mei then had a confused look on her face, "You don't know who I am?"

"Um… well all I know is that you're one of the Kages."

Mei just giggled slightly, "I'm the Mizukage, Mei Terumi."

Naruto looked around to see that it was just the two of them and that there was no way out. He was trapped with the Mizukage.

"So, what's with the sudden shyness?" She asked, as she started making circle motions on his chest.

"I… don't know… what you're… talking about."

"Awww… I don't see how you're a threat when you're just so cute."

Naruto's face was now completely red, "Ugh…"

"Enough talking." She took a step back and unzipped her dress and pulled her arms out from the sleeves of her dress. She then held her arms to the side letting the dress slide down off on its own. When the dress was down to her feet, she kicked it aside and was now only wearing her fishnet top and bottom.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, "Wh-What are you doing!" He yelled, as he covered his eyes. Mei wouldn't allow him and pulled his hands away from his face. She then placed his hands on her breast. Naruto's eyes drifted down and stared at his hands.

"I want to have a little fun. I always had a thing for bad boys." She answered in a seductive tone and licked her lips.

Naruto was completely in the back of his mind, he was just lost for words and couldn't think of anything to say to the Mizukage. Mei got tired of waiting and pressed herself against him and planted her lips on his. The blonde haired boy's eyes shot wide open not believing what was happening. The boy felt something being pressed against his lips and opened his mouth to try and say something, but Mei's tongue entered his mouth, which prevented him from saying anything. Mei pulled back slightly and slid her left hand down the boy's pants and gasped, "Oh, it looks like your friend's awake." She said, as a seductive smirk crept upon her face. Her eyes drifted down, as did Naruto's. The auburn beauty lowered herself, but when her head was leveled to his chest, she looked up at the boy and licked her lips. She sat down on her knees and reached up to grab the zipper on his cloak and slid it down. Once she brought it to the bottom, she removed his torn up cloak and saw that he only had pants on underneath it.

Naruto just couldn't believe his very eyes, here, the Mizukage was about to have her way with him and yet, he's apart of the Akatsuki, "Mi-Mizukage…"

Mei looked up at him and shook her head, "Just call me Mei." She said and looked in front of her again, as she pulled the boy's pants down. Her eyes widened to see a massive tent in his boxers, "Oh my, it seems big." She said, as she removed his boxers to see his hardened nine-inch rod and to reveal his completely nude body.

Naruto's face was completely red, "M-Mei… I can't…"

The Mizukage looked up at the boy with a confused look, "And why's that?"

"I'm your enemy and yet you're wanting to do this…"

Mei sighed and got back up to her feet, "Listen here Naruto, you might be Akatsuki, but deep down, I know that you don't have what it takes to betray your friends and your village. You're just afraid and don't know exactly what to do."

Naruto was shocked, but he was also curious of how she knew exactly what he was feeling, "M-Mizu…"

"It's Mei, but I knew you were ease dropping during our meeting and I could see how heartbroken the Hokage was when she had to agree that you had to be executed if seen. But, when she and her guards came out and even the Kazekage and his guards, they held back trying to convince you to come back. They just can't handle you being killed in front of them, because they still deeply care for you."

Naruto was silent due to the lost of words, but Mei could see tears forming in the boy's eyes and she smiled slightly, "Just go back home where you belong. Don't become an enemy to your village and friends, because all of you can't bare it. I know it."

She just looked at the boy's face and could see a smile trying to form on his face. He looked the Mizukage eye-to-eye and smiled, "Thank you M-Mizu… I mean, Mei…" He said, as he grabbed his pants, but Mei quickly took them from him and tossed them aside.

He looked at her again to see a seductive smirk on her face, "I'm not done with you yet." She said in a sexy tone. Naruto's eyes went wide again, as his face turned into a shade of red.

"Mei… I've never done this before."

Mei's spirit brighten more hearing him say that and looked him in the eye, "You're a virgin then?"

Naruto was embarrassed to answer, but just simply nodded. Mei grinned, "Then I'll be giving you a fun time then.

**Location: Rain Village.**

Konan was sitting on her bed looking down at the floor, _"Who does he think he is? Judging me by what I'm forced to do."_

Her thoughts were interrupted due to a portal opening in front of her bed. She knew exactly who it was and shook her head to hide her feelings for now. Once the portal opened, Madara stepped out and looked at her, "Konan, you and Nagato will go out and retrieve the eight-tails while the Raikage's busy at the Kage summit."

Konan sniffed and nodded in response, but Madara could see that she was hiding something, "What did he do?" He asked.

Konan jumped a bit since he picked up right away, "It's n-nothing."

Madara tilted his head up a bit; "Apparently it's not nothing if that boy hit a nerve in you."

Konan sighed, "He just… said some words that hit me and made me go mad."

"So that's why I found him outside. No matter, he's at the Kage Summit right now." Konan's eyes widened, as she looked at Madara with a look that said, _**"Are you insane!" **_Madara grinned behind his mask knowing he got her full attention, "He probably got caught in a fight with one of the Kage's or… maybe… all of them."

Konan's body was shaking, fearing that he probably won't manage long at all with all five Kage's at him, "Yep, he's probably at his limit right now as we're speaking."

_Back with Naruto_

"M-Mei… I'm going to… cum!" The Mizukage kept bobbing her head back and forth with the boy's dick going back to her throat every time. She gave him one last bob and felt his hot white fluids shoot down her throat. It just kept coming though, since it was Naruto's first time he had a lot stored and kept shooting his load into the Mizukage's mouth. She kept swallowing all of it, but some of it managed to leak from her mouth and slide down the corner of her lips. Finally, Naruto shot out the rest he had, as Mei took him out of her. She licked around her lips to swallow whatever else was left. Naruto started to slide down the wall after feeling how amazing he felt receiving a blowjob from the Mizukage. He then landed on his bum with his legs straight out. He leaned his head up against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, while taking a few deep breaths. Mei crawled up to him and placed her legs on each side of his thighs and was positioned just a little past his still hardened rod. She pulled him toward her and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him wildly. Naruto was starting to get it now and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mei forced her tongue into the boy's mouth to end up meeting with his own and the two began to have a battle for dominance. Mei grinned, while still having a wild kiss with the boy glad to see that he's actually going with it now. Mei retreated one of her arms and reached for a kunai that was in the boy's cloak that was lying next to them and brought the kunai to her. She pulled back a bit breaking the kiss and brought the kunai up in between them. Naruto's eyes widened not believing he felt for this, as Mei lifted the kunai up a bit. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side preparing for the attack.

However, that never happened, "What are you acting afraid of?" She asked.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned back to face her and see that instead of being attacked he saw that she had cut her remaining clothing down in half to reveal her beautiful, smooth, silky, white, nude body. The poor blonde haired boy could feel a rush coming from his nose and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer since he was looking at a goddess completely nude.

"What's the matter? Can you not believe what's in front of your eyes?" She asked, with a seductive smirk on her face.

"I… ughhh…" Naruto's eyes were just examining up and down her nude body, but then when he saw her breasts, he just stared at them. Mei just giggled at the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck once again to plant her lips on his. Naruto now was starting to slowly see what was about to happen, so he wrapped his arms around the Mizukage's waist and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Mei pulled herself away from him and gave him a serious look.

"I think it's your turn to pleasure me." She said in a seductive tone, as she got off him and laid down on her back with her legs slightly spread apart. Naruto remained like he was and just stared at her. Mei slightly lifted her head up and placed her pointy finger on her chin, while giving him an innocent look.

"Ugh… Mei... I've told you that I never done this before and… don't know what to do."

She remained like she was and just continued looking at him with the same look, "It's okay Naruto, I'm here basically giving my body to you. So, do what you want with me."

Naruto leaned himself up and crawled toward her and ended up eye-to-eye level with him on top of her. He just kept staring at her, but Mei got a little impatient and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to force his lips onto hers. They shared once again another deep passionate kiss. That was until Naruto started kissing her bottom lip, then to her chin, and continued his way down her body. Mei leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Naruto continued on, but instantly stopped just above her breast. He looked up at her then back down at her breast, as he leaned down and gently started sucking on her left tit. Mei let out a soft moan, which gave the signal to Naruto that he was doing okay for now. He smiled a bit, as he brought his right hand up and grabbed her right tit and began to gently massage it.

"Ughhh… Naruto, that feels… so good." Mei moaned out. Naruto then started to gently nibble on her erected nipple, while still massaging the other one. Mei arched her back slightly and let out small moans from the boy's teasing. The blonde haired boy then started flicking her erected nipple around with his tongue. Mei then let out a slightly louder moan, but then leaned her head up a bit to look at him, "Hun, stop the teasing."

Naruto took her nipple out of his mouth and looked up at her, "Sorry." He replied, as he kissed her chest and continued his path down her body. Mei laid her head back down and brought her arms up to lie just above her head. Naruto then came to an end for his path since he found what he was looking for. He kissed her clit softly and then started to lick up and down. Mei let out a moan, as Naruto then drove his tongue into her clit. Mei shot her arms out and grabbed the boy by his hair. Naruto then started to groan a bit due to the fact that she started to pull his hair. He wouldn't let that stop him though, as he plunged his tongue in deeper, causing her to moan even louder. With another thing in mind, he inserted two of his fingers into her and went in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Ohhh… Naruto… go faster." She moaned. Once he heard that, he obeyed her and started moving his fingers in and out a bit faster. Mei began to moan more, as Naruto pulled his tongue out and decided to lick up and down her clit, while still fingering her. Mei couldn't take it anymore, she wanted the teasing to stop and get to the main course. She shot her eyes open and flipped them over with her on top of him, as she sat on her knees, which were on each side of Naruto's legs. She looked down at him and he looked up at her, "I had enough of your teasing." She leaned down and positioned her entrance just above his hardened cock. They both knew that they were longing for this to happen already, as Mei leaned further down to claim his lips. She then lowered the rest of her body, as his cock was forced into her. Mei started off slowly and started swirling her hips in a circular motion while still kissing the blonde haired boy wildly. Naruto kissed back to her will, as his hands reached up to plant themselves on her ass. He gave her ass a firm squeeze continuously and raised his lower half body up to make himself go deeper in her. The Mizukage lifted her head up away from him and then raised her upper body up and kept the rest of her body the way it was. She placed her hands down on the boy's chest and kept swirling her hips. Naruto lowered the rest of his body down again and decided to let her have complete control of this. Mei then began to bounce up and down on the boy and tilted her head back moaning every time she bounced on him. Naruto reached his arms up and placed his hands on her tits and firmly squeezed them, which added more pleasure to the Mizukage. Mei started to pick up the pace and bounce faster, while her nails dug into his chest slightly. Naruto began to let out soft moans due to Mei's sudden change in speed.

"Me… Mei… I can't… hold on anymore." The Mizukage grinned, as she bounced one last time, which caused Naruto's load to shoot out into her womb, as her own juices shot out. Once the two of them finished with their loads, Mei started to slow her pace down, while Naruto let his arms drop to his sides. They both looked at each other in the eyes, as they were trying to catch their breath. Mei just smiled at the boy and leaned down to lay on top of him, while Naruto pulled himself out of her. Mei softly pecked the boy on his lips and continued to do so. Naruto captured her lips when she tried to peck him again and turned it into a slow passionate kiss. After a short amount of time, the two of them got up and put their clothes back on. Just as Naruto turned around, Mei instantly wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and eyed him.

"Now that our fun's over, you just think about what I told you. And plus, you better come by my village so that we could have another chat or else…" Mei lowered her hand down just in front of Naruto's groin area and flickered some of her chakra near it, "I'll melt your balls off." She winked at the boy, which caused him to take a huge gulp.

"I… ugh… okay." He finally replied.

Mei smiled and planted her lips on his and just when she did, the wall exploded beside them into pieces. Mei didn't bother to check it out since she knew what caused it and just kept deeply kissing the boy still. However, Naruto was curious of what it was and tilted his head to the side a bit to see what it was. He saw a figure, but couldn't manage to tell who it was since it was hard to see due to the smoke. Once the smoke cleared he saw exactly whom it was and was shocked. Mei then unwrapped her arms and decided to turn to see who she thought it was and smiled. It was none other than Konan standing there frozen with a look of sickening.

Naruto walked past Mei just a little, "Konan, what are…"

"Shut up!"

Naruto's body just jumped slightly due to how frustrated she sounded, "Konan, what's wrong?"

"I said shut up! Pain wants you back at base now."

Naruto sighed and walked towards her, while Konan just watched him with a sickening look. Naruto then stopped next to her, while she pulled out one of Madara's teleporting sheets. Shortly after, the two of them vanished in a flash of light. Mei just stood there feeling satisfied that she now caused a little problem with Naruto and the Akatsuki.

"Now that should make him make an easy choice for him to leave them sooner." She grinned.

**Location: Rain Village. (Main base)**

A bright flash of light appeared for a quick second and then faded away to reveal Naruto and a frustrated Konan.

"It's about time."

The two of them turned around to see Pain standing there, "Sorry, I ended up going through almost the entire building and then I found him making out with the Mizukage."

Pain's eyebrow raised with questioning and then looked at Naruto, "What happened?" He asked.

Naruto sighed and couldn't find himself holding back to tell them exactly what happened, "Well, when she found us two, we just happened to finish having sex."

Konan's eyes twitched and immediately looked at him with an even angrier look, as Pain just stood there shocked. Konan grabbed Naruto by the collar of his cloak with her hands and got all up in his face with anger, "You what?" She yelled.

Naruto looked her in the eyes and he could've sworn he saw fire in her eyes, "I… I mean… we had sex."

Konan let go of the boy and slapped him hard across his face, which caused him to turn to face the other side due to the hard impact. She then turned to Pain, "Is he going to get away with that?"

Pain shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with that but, what did you hear from the meeting Naruto?"

Konan couldn't believe what she just heard. Naruto then rubbed his cheek and turned to face Pain, "They announced that if I was seen, I was to be killed on sight."

Konan then looked at the boy, "Yeah, the Raikage sounded frustrated since I was the one who tried to capture the eight-tails and of course he was the first to blurt out and agree with me being killed if spotted."

"I see, well, then we need to put you into some training." Pain said.

Naruto had a confused look at first, "Wait, how come you're acting all nice now?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

Konan however was curious of this too; she thought that Pain hated Naruto. Now she was curious if when she was gone that there was a sudden change amongst him.

"We have a special room just below this base to where we like to train ourselves in. You will be going in there for a couple of years."

Naruto's eyes widened, "A couple of years? Why so long?" Even Konan had to agree with Naruto there.

"Because, while you're down there, you need to lose your emotions for your village and all your friends. Forget about them, because when you end up fighting them, you won't have to worry about holding back."

Naruto was speechless, "If you don't, then they'll just kill you without hesitating."

Naruto looked down at the ground and was afraid that Pain was right. Pain and Konan kept looking at the boy; "There's supplies down there for everything you'll need. Weapons, food, drinks, all that stuff, however though, I set-up a few preparations for you."

Naruto finally looked back up at Pain wondering what it was, "It's something you'll have to see for yourself."

Naruto sighed, "Okay then."

"You won't be coming out of there for two years, no breaks, no nothing. Is that clear?"

Naruto turned his gaze elsewhere, "I understand."

"Good, Konan will escort you there."

Konan looked at her leader, "Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"I got something to do." Pain answered, as he walked away from the two.

Konan groaned and turned to walk toward the training area, while Naruto followed behind. The walk was quiet and awkward at the same time; Konan didn't want to hear anything from the boy due to how angry she was at him. Naruto wanted to say something, but he knew better since he didn't want to piss her off even more. Konan stopped, which caused Naruto as well. Naruto was confused, he looked around the area and didn't see how this could be the training area. It was a small room with only a chair and that was it.

"Here." She pointed at the hatch that was in front of her.

Naruto then looked and saw what she was talking about, "In there is where you'll be training for the next two years." She grabbed the handle and pulled it open to reveal a stairway that lead down below.

Naruto looked down and couldn't see a thing due to how dark it was (except for the stairs).

"Well, see you in two years."

Naruto turned around to face her, but was pushed into the hatch, while Konan closed it and locked him in. She then made sure it was locked and once she verified that it was, she left.

_Inside the hatch_

Naruto sighed and walked down the stairs, "Man, there has to be a light switch somewhere."

He separated his arms and placed his hands on each wall, as he kept walking down the stairs. Once he took his last step, it was flat from there on, but he felt a switch next to his right hand. With a flip of the switch, lights came on to reveal the room. Naruto stood there in shock. It was huge, but it was just an empty room. However, when he turned his gaze to the side, he saw a doorway that led into another room. He walked over to the room and inside was only a kitchen.

"So this is what's going to keep me alive for two years, huh?"

"Yes."

Naruto instantly turned around and saw no one in the kitchen with him. He quickly ran out of there and when he did, the big empty room was not so empty anymore. The scenery changed into a battlefield with rocks and pillars everywhere.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

"Naruto, I'm afraid you're coming back to the village with me."

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared right in front of him, "What? Kakashi sensei, how…"

However, something was strange though, Naruto looked at his eyes to see that they were purple with a hint of red.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"No more talking." Kakashi said, as he charged right at Naruto with a lightning blade already fully charged.

"Wait, Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi ignored the boy and swung his lightning blade at him, but Naruto easily dodged it. Followed after that, Kakashi started to send a series of punches and kicks with incredible speed.

"Kakashi sensei wait a second!" Once again, he ignored the boy's cry and kept on. Naruto was actually having trouble dodging them all and knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up. Then it hit him; Naruto messed up by moving the wrong way and received a kick to the ribs. He was sent to a knee holding onto himself, "Kakashi sensei, please…"

Of course, he didn't listen to the boy's plead and kicked the boy again but, this time he kicked him toward the kidney area.

"Naruto, you're coming back. Plus, someone has something to say to you." Kakashi turned so that Naruto could see who was coming from behind his sensei.

The boy's eyes widened, "Naruto… why?"

"Sakura?"

"Why did you leave Naruto? Why?" She asked, as she approached him and knelt down in front of him.

"I…"

**WHAAM!**

Naruto was sent flying back and crashed into a giant rock. The boy came out and stood in the crater that was made due to his impact. He looked to see Sakura and Kakashi just standing there.

"_What the hell is going on?" _

Suddenly, Sakura appeared right in front of him, "What the hell? When did you…"

Sakura shot a straightforward punch, but Naruto on the knick of time jumped out from the crater and dodged it. He landed on the ground, but now he was surrounded. Kakashi was behind him, while Sakura was in front.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Look Naruto, we had orders to kill you but, we're wanting to bring you back to the village instead." Kakashi said.

"I already told you awhile back that I couldn't go back."

"Then we have no choice but to kill you." He replied, as him and Sakura closed in on him.

"_Why is this happening? I… I don't understand."_

Naruto then snapped out of himself and quickly grabbed Sakura by her foot and threw her at Kakashi, which made her collide against him and pushed them back. Kakashi stopped the both of them and got her off him, as they stood their ground.

Naruto was standing where he was and kept his gaze to the ground, "If you two have seeped that low, then I have no choice."

Kakashi then charged at the boy once again and sent series of punches and kicks at him again but Naruto easily dodged them this time. Naruto then grabbed Kakashi's fist and pulled him towards him. He then kneed his sensei in his gut followed by a kick to the chest, which sent him flying back.

"This must be what Pain meant. I must not hold back or it'll cost me my life." He said to himself.

He looked back at Kakashi and Sakura and saw that they were closing in on him, "Well… he's right." He charged after them as well.

_Back in the base_

Konan was walking with Pain trying to erase any thought of a certain blonde haired boy, "Konan…"

She shook her head and looked at her leader, "Yes?"

"That boy, he's going to end up being the one to take my place one day."

Konan's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's something just came through my mind when the boy was at the Kage summit. I know it seems strange but, I pictured him taking my place when I die."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just something that I'm not even sure of but, remember, he's still young and he's an Uzumaki after all. He has yet to awaken his true power."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." She sighed and looked down at the ground, as the two kept walking.

"You know, if it does go to that, you should follow him like you have been with me."

"No!"

"Konan, I know you hate him now but, just think about it. When I'm gone and it's just you, while he may take my place, what are you going to do? Are you going to run from him and be on your own? Who knows what will happen to you if you do. Or, will you stay with him and remain safe?"

Konan gave Pain a disappointed look, "What? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Konan, if you go on your own, you're sure to be found and you might be killed in an instant. It might be more than likely ninja from Konoha. But, if you stayed with the boy, I'm sure he's wanting to protect you with all his will."

Konan sighed, "I can't promise what my decision will be."

Pain sighed as well, "Whatever you do, just promise me you'll be fine."

Konan then looked back at him and gave him a small smile, "I will."

**Location: Konoha Village.**

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out.

The busted Hokage looked up at her assistant, "What is it?"

"I think you need to take a look at this." She said, as she handed her a book.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "A bingo book?" She asked, as she scanned the pages.

Shizune was scared of what was to come from the Hokage once she saw what she has seen.

"Why did you bring me…" Tsunade stopped once she reached a certain page that she hasn't seen yet, until now. There was nothing but silence roaming the room, while Shizune had a couple of sweat drops sliding down her forehead. Tsunade kept staring at the page and didn't like it one bit.

**Name: **_Naruto Uzumaki_

**Age: **_18_

**Status: **_Former Genin of Konoha_

**Reward: **_50,000,000 Ryo_

**Wanted: **_Dead or Alive_

**Information on Bounty: **_Wanted for leaving his village and becoming a member of the Akatsuki._

**Skill's: **_Ninjutsu and some Taijutsu_

**Other Information: **_High Wind Jutsu and has mastered using Sage mode. Has incredible chakra and can heal incredibly fast due to the Kyuubi. _

**Rank: **_S – approach with caution._

Tsunade couldn't believe it, it hasn't even been that long and they already have him in the bingo book, "Shizune, take this away from me."

"Yes my lady." She replied and grabbed the book.

"Please… inform everyone that doesn't know about it."

"Yes my lady." She answered, as she walked out of the office. When she turned around to leave, she saw Sakura coming up to her.

"Hey Shizune." She greeted.

"Hey there Sakura." She said in a rather soft voice.

Sakura then realized something was off and that's when she saw the book that she was carrying, "Shizune, what is that?" She pointed at the book.

Shizune looked at it and held it up in between them, "The bingo book."

"Why are you carrying that around?"

Shizune then opened to marked page in the book and held it up so Sakura could see. Once the pink haired medic saw it, she too went completely silent. Sakura then began to shiver not believing it as well, her old teammate in fact was now a wanted criminal.

"Why? What did he do to get added in the book?" The pink haired medic asked, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"He tried capturing the eight-tails for the Akatsuki."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto? H-He wouldn't do anything like that…"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but he did."

Sakura turned around and ran back making her way out of the building, leaving a trail of tears behind. She was truly heart broken. First, Sasuke was the one to leave them long ago to seek power from Orochimaru and now, Naruto left them for the Akatsuki in order to protect everyone he cared about. Just on top of that, both her teammates were now wanted criminals. It was very hurtful to her since they've been teammates ever since the academy and now, they're all on their own now. She then opened the door to step outside and continued her walk.

"Hey Sakura!"

The pink haired medic looked to her right to see Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Lee. She tried to hide her emotions after hearing and seeing what happened, but she couldn't.

Tenten tilted her head a bit, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura wiped her tears away and manage to hold herself up to speak, "Well, you know how Naruto left for the Akatsuki?"

Everyone stiffened a bit, "Yes." They all replied.

"Well, I was about to go see Lady Tsunade until Shizune came out of her office with a book. The book wasn't just a book, it was a bingo book."

Everyone's eyes widened hoping what they're thinking isn't true, "Yeah, well, Shizune showed me someone that was just added to the book and it was Naruto."

Everyone gasped, "What? Why so soon?" Tenten asked.

"I don't even know." Sakura answered.

"Why would they add him to the book though? He hasn't done anything wrong yet." Neji asked.

Sakura sniffed and wiped another set of tears sliding down her cheeks, "He… tried to capture the eight-tails for the Akatsuki."

Everyone went wide-eyed not believing what they heard, "Naruto did? Isn't he a jinchuuriki himself?" Tenten asked.

"Yes."

"Then why would he try to capture someone else that has one too? I thought he always wanted to protect them?"

"That's what I thought to."

"Why would Naruto-kun even do such a thing? His power of youth has gone wrong." Lee said.

"We don't know, but since he did such a thing, Akatsuki probably made him do it."

Neji sighed, "We need to bring him back."

"I…I agree with Neji." Hinata said.

Sakura was having terrible thoughts going through her mind and she looked down at the ground, "First Sasuke and now…" Her tears fell off her cheek and hit the floor.

"And now Naruto…" She finally finished.

Tenten walked over to her friend and hugged her, "You know we'll help bring him back no matter what. After all, he was always there for us and saved all of us from situations."

"Tenten's right! We will all help Naruto's youth shine bright once again!" Lee shouted.

Sakura looked at Neji and Hinata and saw them both smiling, "You know our answer." Neji said.

Sakura smiled and returned Tenten's hug feeling slightly better knowing that her friends would help bring back Naruto.

**Location: Unknown.**

Sasuke was standing outside a cave and watched the waterfall that was nearby him. He was feeling his usual self, which was nothing for now. The air in front of him started to spin and he knew damn well what it was. Just seconds later, it opened to reveal Madara coming out.

"Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"There has been a lot of recent activity. One, Pain has an apprentice."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that, yet. But, his apprentice failed to capture the eight-tails on his own."

Sasuke chuckled already imagining that this apprentice of Pain's is weak, "Which is why you and your team will go after the eight-tails and capture him."

Sasuke then gave Madara a serious look, "Not now though, so relax. It's whenever you want; basically you keep attempting to catch it no matter how many times you fail. You just better catch it."

"Hmph, you don't need to worry, I'm sure we can catch it without a problem."

"Aren't you very confident about this, let me fill you in on a little something. Pain's apprentice is actually stronger than you and is getting even stronger as we speak."

Sasuke's eyes widened but, his body was flowing with anger, "Yeah, he did fail to capture the eight-tails but, that was because the Raikage came to aid him, which was too much for Pain's apprentice."

Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his sword, but he didn't unsheathe it. Madara looked down to see that Sasuke was ready to kill someone or something, "Now, now, just calm down. His apprentice is actually training somewhere and can't stop for two years. You got plenty of time to catch up to him or whatever you choose."

Sasuke gritted his teeth slightly then thought of something, "Do you still have Itachi's eyes?"

Madara grinned behind his mask, "Yes."

"I want his eyes." Sasuke said.

"It's about time."

_Time Skip: A year later_

**Location: Rain Village.**

Pain was standing at the top of the base looking down at his village, as the rain kept pouring like always. Footsteps were heard coming from behind him and he knew who it was exactly, "What is it Konan?"

"N-Nothing really, just thought I would come up and check on you."

"I see."

Awkward silence fell before them till Konan realized that something was strange about him, "What's wrong?"

Pain turned around to face her with a serious look, "Madara told him."

Konan gave him a confused look, "Told who?"

"Madara told Sasuke about the boy."

Konan's eyes widened, "What?"

"Now just wait a minute, he didn't tell Sasuke that it was Naruto. He just told him that I had an apprentice."

"But still! Now Sasuke's going to want to see who you're apprentice is and once he finds out who it is, he's going to want to kill him."

"Actually, they'll just end up killing each other. But yeah, we need to make sure we don't allow them to see each other."

"I understand."

Pain turned back around and looked down at his village again, "Just one more year until that boy comes out as a different person. Well, at least he better be."

**Location: Konoha.**

Tsunade was sitting in her office with Neji, Sakura, Tenten, and Lee standing in front of her desk.

"Lady Tsunade, we were unable to find him once again." Sakura said.

Tsunade took a deep breath and slammed her fists on her desk, "It's been a year and we still can't find him?" She shouted.

Everyone jumped slightly from her outburst, "We're sorry my lady." Sakura said.

The busted Hokage slammed her fists on her desk once again, "We don't have much time! They only have to capture the eight-tails and then they'll be complete since they already have Naruto in the palm of their hands."

"We know lady Hokage. We're trying our best to find him too." Neji said.

"Wait a second." The Hokage gave it a quick thought, "There's one other place that we haven't checked."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The Rain Village."

"Wait, how could we even get there? It's incredibly hard to infiltrate." Neji said.

"I don't even know how."

Everyone sighed, "I guess… we have no other choice but to wait for when he comes out for a mission or something." Neji mentioned.

"Yep, that's all we can do for now. You're all dismissed."

They nodded, as they left the office disappointed that they wouldn't be able to do anything unless Naruto was out of the Rain Village. The gang walked out of the Hokage's office and made their way down to the exit.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"You heard the Hokage, there's nothing we can do." Neji answered.

"It's been a year and we still can't find him nor did we hear any news from anyone from different villages about his appearance." Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes, "What if he really is gone? What if they killed him?"

They looked at Sakura feeling terrible now. It was silent now since no one had anything to say.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, as she wiped her tears away.

"I came here to deliver the news to Tsunade about… Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widened, "You… what's wrong with Naruto? And how do you know where he is?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Well, I ended up running into someone that's in the Akatsuki. However, he willingly told me about Naruto before I could even ask him myself. He told me that Naruto's working as an apprentice for another member of the Akatsuki. But, the guy that told me this has Sasuke as his own apprentice."

"Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I can't tell you the name of the Akatsuki guy that I talked with until I verify with the Hokage first."

Everyone nodded, as Kakashi continued his way to the Hokage's office. Once he was out of sight, the gang looked at one another and then dashed off back toward the office. Shortly after, the gang found themselves at the slightly opened door and hid their chakra so that they wouldn't be spotted. They all closed in and listened in closely.

"Lord Hokage, I came to discuss about the news of Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Well, I did run in on one of the members of the Akatsuki. It turned out he was telling me everything about Naruto before I could even ask. However though, this Akatsuki guy is named…" He stopped since he knew that this was terrible news and that there would be a big fuss over it.

"Well? What's his name?"

"His name is Madara Uchiha."

The gang outside the door went wide-eyed after what they just heard, "But… I thought… Madara was dead?" Lee whispered.

Tsunade was completely speechless, "Anyway lord Hokage, he told me that Naruto is alive and is serving under the Akatsuki member that captured him as an apprentice. Also, Madara has an apprentice of his own and it's Sasuke."

Then it came to her, "What? If those two see each other, it's not going to go well at all."

Kakashi nodded, "I know, that's why as soon as Naruto comes out of the Rain Village, we need to bring him back quickly."

"Very well, I will inform the other Kages. You're dismissed."

Kakashi nodded and walked to the door. The gang decided to remain put, but they backed up a bit to allow Kakashi some room when he steps out. Just as he stepped out the office, he saw that the gang was standing there with serious expressions on their faces.

Kakashi sighed, "I knew you all would listen in."

"Kakashi sensei, do you know anyway that we can get into the Rain Village?" Sakura asked.

"I don't sadly. The only person that I'm aware of that found a way was Jiraya."

"There has to be another way in!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Kakashi replied and walked past them to make his way out of the building.

Tenten hugged her good friend Sakura to keep her from getting hurt again, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he'll come back once he sees his friends wanting him back." She smiled.

Sakura returned the hug, "I really hope so."

_Time Skip: One year later_

**Location: Rain Village.**

Pain and Konan were making their way to the hatch where Naruto's been training. It was mostly quiet when they were walking since they were kind of wondering if he had changed like they were hoping for.

"Konan."

The blue haired woman looked over at Pain, "Yes?"

"When we see him, I want you to control that anger of yours."

Konan jumped a bit, "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

They arrived at the hatch shortly, but Pain turned around to face Konan, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're still mad at him because you were really jealous when you found out that he had sex with the Mizukage and not you."

Konan blushed furiously, "I wasn't jealous!"

Pain raised an eyebrow and just kept looking at her, "Then tell me, if you were mad, why were you mad at him anyway?"

Konan raised her arm to answer, but she couldn't find what she was looking for to say. Pain grinned slightly knowing that he knew that deep down Konan had something for the boy. He turned around and grabbed the handle of the hatch, "It's time for him to come out." After a few of the locks came unlocked, the hatch door opened, as Pain and Konan took a few steps back. They couldn't see anything due to how dark it was and couldn't hear any footsteps or anything.

"Naruto!" Pain called out. There was still no sound coming from within.

"Naruto!" Pain called out once again. Once again, there was nothing to be heard. Just as Pain and Konan were about to go in to see what was going on, they heard footsteps. They remained where they were and then they saw him. Their eyes widened, they were looking at a much taller Naruto and his blonde spiky hair was a tad bit longer (Look at my profile picture for his look).

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Pain asked.

Naruto now fully stepped out of the hatchet to reveal himself so they could see well. The two went wide-eyed once more once they saw that he was pretty much covered in blood.

"What happened?" Konan asked, as she rushed to him. Pain was shocked by her change in mood all of a sudden and grinned. Konan quickly put her arm around Naruto's shoulders trying to give him support.

Naruto looked at Konan, "What are you doing?"

Konan looked up at Naruto, "I'm helping you."

"I don't need any help." He quickly withdrew himself from her and kept his distance from her. Konan looked at him not believing what he just did.

"Naruto, what happened?" Pain asked.

Naruto turned to face Pain, "Well, the last fight I had turned out to be going against pervy sage. I kind of let my guard down and it cost me pretty badly."

"Pervy sage? Who's that?"

"That's what I used to call my sensei. His name was Jiraya."

Pain and Konan's eyes widened, "Jiraya? He… was our teacher as well when we were younger."

Naruto just stood there showing no sense of emotion. Pain just kept looking at the new Naruto and smiled, "So, I see your training went well."

Naruto grinned, "Of course."

"I see, well, I'll let you have today and tomorrow to take a break. Once you feel refreshed and all cleaned up, I'll give you your first mission."

Naruto nodded and walked past them, as Pain and Konan turned to watch him leave. Konan then looked at Pain once Naruto was out of sight, "He's completely different."

Pain smiled, "Yep, just exactly how he should be."

"But, if he remains like that, what if he decides to ignore us and turn on us?"

"He won't, I can promise you that. I've been thinking though."

Konan looked at him curious of what it was, "I've been thinking about keeping him with us rather than taking the jinchuuriki and letting him die. I rather have him as a fellow teammate and it's best we do since Madara has other things planned that might not end up too good for all of us."

Konan was shocked, hearing that Pain wanted to keep the boy alive instead of having him killed, "What's with the big change?"

"I don't know, I think since we're the only three of Jiraya's students that are still alive, we should just remain like this."

Konan smiled softly, "I thought you would never come forth with that."

"Well, it can't be all that bad." He said.

Konan kept her smile on liking the change of him, "Thank you." She said, as she ran after for Naruto.

"All he should care about is everyone that lives in this village and him of course. Everyone he knew from Konoha shouldn't be any problem for him to kill if needed." Pain said to himself.

Somewhere in the streets of the Rain Village

Naruto was walking with his hands deep in his cloak's pockets. The rain started soaking his hair and slightly covered his face. The rain also managed to wash off the blood that was on him. He started to walk by a few shops all aligned with one another. The first one he saw was a ramen shop, but he knew damn well that it wouldn't be the same as Ichiraku's. He continued his walk and the next shop he saw was a dumpling one. Seeing how all he ate was ramen, he decided to try something new and walked into the shop.

"Hi and welcome. You may choose anywhere to sit." The women behind the counter said, as she slightly blushed seeing Naruto. The girl had beautiful long black hair that went down to her lung section. She was wearing a black skirt that hovered just a bit over her knees and she also wore a black ruffle neck blouse. She wore a silver bracelet that had little patterns of waves on it.

"Thank you." He replied. Examining the place, he saw that it wasn't very big. It had two sections with six booth tables in each section. Then, to the other side was a bar where there was a group of six guys drinking and messing around with one another. He blinked once and walked over to a booth that was in the second section and chose the one at the far back.

"Hello, what would you like?"

He looked up to see that it was the same girl he saw at the counter, "Hi, can I just get some water for now?"

"Y-Yes." She answered, as she placed a menu down on the table for him and then headed to the back to get what he asked for.

He looked at the menu and scanned through all what kind of dumplings they had. The sound of broken glass came from the bar, as he looked over to see what was going on. He saw that the same group of guys taking glasses from the bar and he also realized that the same girl was there. He saw that one of the guys grabbed her and pinned her against the bar. The guy then pressed himself against the waitress and started groping her. Naruto had about enough and got up from his seat and walked over to the group. The other guys saw the boy coming up to them and went up to him to keep him from walking any further.

The guy that was nearly in front of his face looked and saw that he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak then looked back up at the boy, "So, you're one of those like our leader of this village? How come I've never seen you before?"

Naruto just stood there looking at the man, as the guy that had the waitress pinned turned to face his group and the boy as well, "Well?"

Still no answer came from him and now the guy was starting to get annoyed, as he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his cloak, "You must be a fake then." He said, as a grin crept upon the man's face. He tossed Naruto over to the bar to end up being surrounded by the rest of the gang. However, Naruto showed no sign of fear or anything else.

"Okay brat, have it your way then!" The guy punched straightforward and made contact against Naruto's gut. Then he sent an upper cut and made contact with his jaw then a hook shot right across the lower area of his left eye, which instantly swelled up.

The waitress gasped, "Leave him alone!" She screamed.

The man retrieved his hands back and looked at the boy, "Had enough?"

Naruto just stood there still showing no sign at all, "Apparently you want some more then!" The guy then sent a punch straight toward his nose, but Naruto instantly caught the man's fist.

"I've had enough, of your attitude." Naruto said, as he squeezed the man's fist causing the guy to yell in pain and then kicked the man in the gut, which made him go flying against one of the booths that were at a good distance behind him. The rest of the gang looked at their friend that was just sent crashing into one of the booths then looked back at the boy.

"You're going to regret that boy!" The rest of the gang then all charged in after him. Naruto then elbowed the man that was coming up behind him and then grabbed a hold of him just to end up tossing him into the guy that was coming up from in front of him, as the two of them went crashing to the guy that was slammed against the booth earlier. Two of the guys grabbed a hold of Naruto's arms and held them up, while the last remaining guy came up to him in front of him.

"You should've stayed out of it brat!" He then sent continuous punches to his gut followed up by a punch that landed against his left cheek, which also swelled up.

"Had enough?"

Naruto blinked and grinned, "Is that it?" He then retrieved his arms from the two men that had a hold of them and grabbed both of them by their necks. He then tossed the two of them at the guy that was in front of him and caused them both to collapse on top of one another.

He turned to see the waitress standing where she was still against the bar, but she grabbed a damp rag and walked over to him, "Are you alright?" She asked, as she patted the swelled up spot below his eye.

He looked down at her to see her relieved face, "Yes, but are you okay?"

The waitress blushed, "Yes, thank you." She answered, as she continued to lightly pat his sore spot.

"Are you alright Hun?" The waitress and Naruto looked toward the source of the voice coming from behind the bar to see an old man.

"Yes dad," She then turned back to face Naruto, "This man saved me."

The old man looked over at Naruto, in which he also remained looking at the old man. It was really fishy to him at first, but then he remembered of whom these two reminded him. A picture of Teuchi and Ayame flashed in his mind and then vanished. However, he showed no sign of caring and just remained like he was.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter." The old man said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and had a small smile, "It was…"

Naruto was cut off when he felt a little sharp pain coming from his back. The waitress gasped, as the old man was frightened. Naruto turned his head and looked from the corner of his eye to see that it was the guy that was groping the waitress earlier who had just stabbed him in the back with a knife.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked the man, as the guy went wide-eyed not believing that it did nothing. The man let go and backed away from him. Naruto sighed, "It's your choice."

However, before he could turn around, the man fell down unconscious. Naruto turned around to see that Konan had just knocked him out. Naruto had a confuse look on his face as of why would she be here, "Konan? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check on you and here I see that you already got in a mess." She walked up to him and motioned for him to turn around, which he did. She removed the knife quickly from his back.

Naruto's body stiffened due to the minor sharp pain coming from it, "Ouch." He said in a normal tone.

"You need to be careful next time." She said, as Naruto turned around to face her.

"I think I can take care of myself."

Konan started to get a little frustrated, but she couldn't find anything to say. Naruto turned his back to her and faced the waitress, "Is it okay if I can get…"

Konan cut in between the two and had just slapped him across his face, which caused him to look to his side, "Ever since you came out of your training, you've been a complete ass! You need to get rid of this selfish act of yourself and just be your normal self!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek and turned to look at Konan eye to eye, "I am my normal self. I don't see how you can't see it, but if you haven't figured out why I'm acting like this toward you only, then it's your fault. I'm acting like this to you because the way you treated me after that little incident two years ago. I got tired of how you kept treating me like that after I even tried multiple times trying to say that I was sorry, but no, it didn't work. That's why I'm acting like this toward you and if you can't accept it, then start accepting it, cause it's not going to change!"

Konan was shocked and yet slightly scared for a bit after hearing what he told her.

Naruto then looked over Konan's shoulder to look at the waitress, "I'm sorry, I'll come again some other time." He turned his back to them and walked out of the shop and entered the street once again.

"Ugh… okay." She smiled slightly disappointed that he left. Konan was hurt now realizing that he was right. She sighed and looked over at the thugs, as she formed a giant mat size sheet of paper below the still passed out men.

"I'll take care of these guys for you two." She said. She walked out of the shop with the giant sheet of paper with the guys on them following behind her. Once she stepped out, she saw Naruto on her right a few yards away from her. She saw that he was talking to someone that was trying to bring him into the alley. She was curious of who the person was or whatever it could be since she couldn't quite see. Shortly though, Naruto walked into the alley and then that gave Konan the sign to follow him. Once she got to where Naruto once was when she saw him, she peeked around the corner to see that Naruto was talking to someone and couldn't tell who it was still. She remained in her position and listened in on them.

"You do understand, right?" The person asked.

Naruto nodded, "When should I go then?"

"I'll take you there now but, remember, you need to wait till Danzo's alone and then you can make your move."

"Fine."

'_Danzo? That means…' _Konan now saw that the two of them were both gone. Her eyes widened now knowing who the person was. She quickly put the still passed out thugs into the alley and vanished in sheets of paper to go find Pain.

_Back at the Base_

Pain was standing on the rooftop looking down at his village enjoying how peaceful it looked. The sound of paper being scattered around was heard behind him and he turned around to see Konan.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Madara was just here."

"He was? What was he doing?"

"He took Naruto."

Pain's body jumped a bit, "He what? Where is he?"

"I-I think he sent Naruto to Konoha to kill Danzo."

"Damn it! We need to go aid him; he won't be able to manage on his own. Let's go!" The two of them ran back inside getting preparations needed for the attack on the Leaf.

**Location: Konoha Forest.**

Naruto was standing on top of a tree looking at his old village, which was a good distance from him, "Well, things might just get a bit messy but, I have my order."

"If other ninjas jump in, you have no choice but to take them out if they stand in your way. So, your emotions shouldn't hold you back, that's why you were locked in a hatch for your training. Like I said, if anyone else stands in your way, kill them."

Naruto sighed, "Well, it's most likely that the Leaf Village won't be much of a village anymore."

**A/N: Finally came to an ending. Okay few things needing to be said here, the fight with Bee, A, and Naruto was a bit short. I do apologize for that but, fights won't be that short for the ones to come. The NarutoXMei scene was just a one shot thing. However, it'll be carrying on with the story later on (No, there won't be more lemon between the two). This FIC is a Naruto and Konan only, so like I said, Mei won't be in it anymore. **

**Also, this chapter came out way too long, a lot longer than I thought. But, if you people would like chapters to be this long, just say so and I'll make it like this or maybe just a little shorter. **

**This chapter turned out to be according to Microsoft Word:**

**22,445 words. (To this point)**

**And 58 pages long.**

**What waits on the next chapter, Naruto sees his old home and was forced to take care of Danzo. I thought it would be cool to see Naruto vs Danzo instead of Sasuke. Sure the fight was pretty cool between Sasuke and Danzo in the series, but I want to see how it would be if I made it Naruto instead. I'm also sorry about how I didn't show how Naruto's training went throughout the two years, I just wanted to move on with the story. However, there will be flashbacks upon it later on in the story.**

**If you don't like the story so far, then stop reading it and don't be a dumb ass leaving a negative review. And if I do see people doing that and I find out that I can't send feedback to them, then to people like that, quit being a bunch of pussies. (Read my updated profile for more info.) I've only got two people with that problem and I'm sure they'll be reading this. Meaning you, Ayana and ana.**

**Other than that, it will take me quite sometime to type the next chapter if I'm going to be making chapters this long. So, please be patient. Other than that, please review and let me know what you think of it so far. :)**


	2. The Destruction of the Leaf part one

**All right! I'm back with the next chapter here, obviously. Anyway, yes I know the first chapter seemed a bit rushed in most scenes. I just wanted to get through some of it but things won't be rushed from here on out. On with the story!**

**By the way, Jason, your first sentence on your review made me laugh. I knew someone was going to say that one way or another.**

_**Chapter 2: The Destruction of the Leaf part one.**_

Naruto was still standing on top of the tree and looking at his old home. He scratched the back of his head, "Well, orders are orders." He said to himself, as he jumped down off the tree and took off toward the village with incredible speed.

_Konoha Gates._

Kotetsu sighed, "Izumo, I'm going to go get something to eat and bring it back. Do you want anything?"

Izumo rubbed his head, "I don't think so. I'm not that…" His stomach then let out a loud growl, "On second thought, sure."

"Okay." Before Kotetsu went back into the village, both him and Izumo felt someone approaching the gates. They both got into defensive positions and waited for whoever or whatever was coming.

They saw a figure coming out from the forest and couldn't tell who it was at first. That was until the figure came completely out of the forest. Izumo and Kotetsu were shocked, "That cloak, red clouds… Akatsuki." Kotetsu said.

"Wait Kotetsu, look closely. Blonde spiky hair, whisker marks…" Izumo stated.

Then it hit them both like a pile of bricks, "Naruto!" They both shouted at the same time.

Naruto grinned, "Yo!"

"What are you doing here?" Izumo asked.

"I don't think that's any of your concern. Now, I'll tell you once, move aside or you'll be killed."

The two gate watchers both sweat dropped, "W-We can't allow you through." Kotetsu said.

Naruto bowed his head and sighed, "Listen, I don't want to kill you two, but if you still refuse to let me through then I have no choice."

The two guards took a huge gulp preparing for the worse, "You two should just let me in. I'm here looking for Danzo."

"Danzo? Why are you here for him?" Izumo asked.

"Simple, he's an obstacle to us and I came here to clear it."

"We can't let you through. Damn traitor!" Kotetsu yelled and charged after Naruto.

"No! Kotetsu don't!" Izumo shouted.

Kotetsu threw a few shurikens at the traitor. He then pulled out a scroll and summoned a large shell-like weapon. Izumo sighed and joined his partner, as he went through a few hand signs.

"**Water Release: Syrup Capture Field!" **Izumo shouted, as he spat out at the ground that Naruto was standing at.

Naruto looked at the ground and realized that he couldn't move and then looked to see Kotetsu coming in to strike him with that large weapon of his.

"Take this traitor!" Kotetsu yelled, as he swung his weapon at Naruto hoping it would take him out. However, it didn't turn out like that since Naruto stopped the blow with his hand.

"You think a kid's trick like this will work on me?"

Kotetsu and Izumo gasped, as Kotetsu tried to withdraw his weapon. Naruto refused to let him do so and simply crushed it into pieces.

"W-What the hell?" Kotetsu retreated back and landed next to his partner.

Naruto sighed and released a shockwave of wind to clear the ground below him from the syrup-like water. He walked toward the two guards and pulled out a kunai from his cloak, "Now it's my turn." He added chakra to his kunai, which took on a different look. It looked as if it was a chakra blade now. With a quick single movement, he was now behind the two, as the two guards couldn't believe how fast he was. Just as they were about to turn around, blackness came to them, as they fell to the ground. Naruto just slashed across both of their midsection area in one swing, as blood gushed out from the cut. With a disappointment sigh escaping the blonde, he turned his back to the two and made his way into the village.

Kotetsu, weakly lifting his head up to see his partner soaked in blood and saw him breathing slightly and then saw Naruto was now within the village, "He really is a… demon."

_With Naruto_

The blonde ignored all the villager's eyes that were casting on him and continued his walk toward the Hokage's building. He could hear the village people talking to one another wondering why a member of the Akatsuki is here since they couldn't pick up who the person really was. Still ignoring them, he past a weapon store and just as he did, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, and Lee came out of it.

"Don't you already have enough weapons as it is Tenten?" Lee asked.

Tenten smiled, "Nope!" She cheerfully answered.

"But don't you have thousands of them stored away? Don't you think that's enough?" Sakura asked.

Once again, Tenten gave the same smile, "Nope!"

"Hey." Neji called.

The three looked at him, "What is it?" They both asked.

"Look." He pointed toward the Akatsuki member walking ahead.

"Akatsuki? What is a member doing here?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but how did he get past…" Neji stopped thinking and just thought that Akatsuki member probably killed the guards or simply made them let him in.

"We need to go check on the guards."

"Right." They said at the same time, as they ran towards the gate.

_With Naruto_

He was now walking on a more crowded part of the village, which caused him to slow his pace down due to all the villagers. The smell of sweet barbeque came from one of the restaurants that he just walked past. When he did, he could hear a loud and cheerful voice behind him.

"That was delicious!" Choji shouted.

"Yeah, but you should really take it easy next time or you'll be completely out of money." Ino mentioned.

"Ino's right, it's always a drag to bring you here just to spend way too much money on it." Shikamaru said.

Choji patted his stomach still full from all the food, "But it's always worth it in the end." He cheerfully said.

Shikamaru and Ino sighed, as they decided to follow the crowd. Shikamaru though, saw something strange and of course it was the Akatsuki, "Hey, look."

Ino and Choji looked ahead and couldn't quite see what Shikamaru was saying due to all the people, "What? I don't…" Then it came to view, they saw that cloak with the red clouds on it.

"Akatsuki? Why?" Ino asked.

"Yo! Shikamaru!" Team ten then turned around to see that it was Kiba with Hinata and Shino coming up to them.

"What are you three doing?" Kiba asked until he saw they were standing in front of barbeque place and knew better to wait, "Forget that I asked."

"What is it Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, not to long ago, Shino picked up a disturbance at the gates."

They all turned to Shino now, as the bug user spoke up, "Yeah, it didn't last long though. I felt a incredible chakra presence there and within a minute, it was gone."

Shikamaru was shocked but he knew exactly, "Then that must explain that." He pointed back to the Akatsuki member that was now further away from them, but was still in sight.

"Akatsuki?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it's headed to the Hokage's building. We need to get there quick."

"Let's go then." Kiba said, as the two teams quickly made there way through the crowd and shortly, they ended up passing the Akatsuki person. They didn't look back to get a look at the person's face since they were all in a rush to get the building first.

"_Looks like I've already spotted."_ Naruto thought to himself, as he saw his old friends rushing to the building.

"_Hmm, I think I'll stop for a bite and let them have sometime to discuss what to do since they'll need to." _Naruto looked to his right and saw Ichiraku's right there before him. He walked in and saw only one guy eating.

"Hi and welcome to Ichiraku's, what…" Teuchi stopped to see the cloak.

"I'll just take the pork." Naruto answered.

Teuchi gave the person a glare, but an order is an order after all, it brought him money. Naruto sat there patiently for his order, as his eyes fixed upon Ayame who was going around putting the clean dishes back with the stacks. She knew she was being eyed by him too and didn't like it. Turning herself around to face him she gave him an ugly glare, "What do you want you filth?"

"Ouch, what? Can I not look at a person?"

Ayame didn't answer and went to the back to check on her father.

Teuchi just finished the bowl of pork ramen for him too and looked at Ayame, "Take this to him please."

Ayame took the bowl and walked back to the front and placed the bowl of ramen in front of the man. Naruto looked down at it and was happy to have some ramen after going two years without Ichiraku's, "Thank you." He said, as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart from one another. Closing his eyes for a mere second, he started to devour his ramen. Ayame was shocked; she didn't think a member of the Akatsuki would act like this. Teuchi came from the back and was also shocked to see the Akatsuki man devour his meal.

Ayame went up to her father's ear, "I only know one person that eats like that." She whispered. Teuchi simply nodded in response, as the two waited to see what was going to come from him next.

Naruto leaned back and had a smile on his face, "One more please!"

Teuchi and his daughter went wide-eyed knowing exactly who this man truly is now, "Nar…!" Naruto instantly covered Ayame's mouth. The man that was eating looked over at the blonde wondering what was with his actions.

"Don't you say it."

Ayame looked at him and was hurt now since she was looking at her long lost friend that is now apart of the Akatsuki. She was really hoping back when she was told that Naruto left and joined to Akatsuki wasn't true, but now she's seeing him before her eyes.

"Promise me you won't. If you don't, I'll have to take you out."

Ayame was shaking now; her long lost friend was threatening to kill her if she shouted his name. She knew if she did, the villagers outside the stand would hear her and then the news of Naruto being here would alert the Hokage. She looked over to her dad who was also shocked to see Naruto like this and then back at the blonde. With a simple nod, Naruto removed his hand. Teuchi went to the back to make Naruto another bowl, while Ayame just remained where she was. Naruto looked to his side to see that the man was still staring at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in a cold tone.

The man was examining him, "Blonde spiky hair and those whisker marks…"

Naruto was now on his guard having a feeling that this guy knew who he was and thought that he might run off to report to the Hokage about it. Naruto reached into his cloak and grabbed a kunai preparing himself for what was to come, as the man was still examining him. Ayame looked at Naruto, then looked at the man and back to Naruto.

"You…" Naruto instantly jumped from his stool and pinned the man against the side wall with the kunai against the man's neck, "What the hell?" The man yelled.

"Don't even think about it." Naruto said.

"What? I was just going to say you should really find a new hair look, it's kind of… lame with those whisker marks if you ask me."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and loosened his grip. He placed the kunai back in his cloak feeling dumb of his action and put on a goofy smile, "Sorry, I thought you were going to do something else."

"Like what?"

Naruto went back to his stool and waited for his ramen again, "Nothing."

"Here you go." Teuchi said, as he placed another bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

A big smile came upon the blonde, "Thanks!" He dove right in devouring another bowl.

The man that was assaulted earlier quietly walked out and ran towards the Hokage's building. When he was a good distance away from the stand, a puff of smoke covered him and when it cleared, it revealed Kakashi.

"_I knew I sensed his chakra at the gates earlier." _He thought to himself.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto dropped the bowl of ramen to show that it was completely empty, "I've missed this ramen so much!" Ayame and Teuchi wanted to smile, but they couldn't since seeing him apart of the Akatsuki refused to let them.

"Naruto."

He lifted his head up and looked at Ayame, "What?"

"Please… come back."

Naruto tilted his head slightly, "No can do."

"Why? Everyone misses you."

"Well, to tell you the truth… I don't care." The two of them went wide-eyed, as Ayame reached to smack him across the face, but Naruto caught her hand before she could.

"If you were to strike me then, I would've killed you." He let go of her hand, as she retrieved it.

"I don't like this new you Naruto." Teuchi said.

"Well, you'll just have to get over it." Naruto got up from his stool and paid for his food, "I need to get going anyway. Thanks for the meal." He walked out of the stand leaving the two saddened.

"Father." Ayame said.

"Yes?"

"What if he turns out to attack the village?"

"I don't know sweetie, but we'll have to prepare for the worse."

"Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen to us." Ayame walked to the back of the stand and stopped in front of a cabinet. Teuchi came up to her knowing what she was thinking, as he saw her open a drawer. She pulled out an old ANBU mask that had a shape of a cat.

Teuchi looked down at her mask not liking her daughter going back to being a fighter, "Hun, you don't…"

"No, I do. He isn't the same anymore dad! That's why we have to put him down."

_With Naruto_

Once again, Naruto found himself stuck in a large crowd, which slowed him down again. He scratched the back of his head, "Can't you people go any faster!"

All the people stopped and eyed the blonde, "Come on! Quit slowing me down and move on!"

"What an impatient asshole." A civilian said.

The crowd of people continued their business and ignored the shout from the blonde. Naruto was getting really ticked now, "Wait! Why am I walking?" He jumped up to a nearby roof and started hopping roof to roof toward his destination, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He asked himself.

"Now… where exactly…"

"You."

Naruto stopped on one of the roofs and saw three Anbus appear in front of him and three more behind him. _"I see that Danzo's aware that I'm here." _Naruto thought.

"Danzo has ordered us to bring you in." The Anbu with a dog mask in front of him said.

"And what if I refuse?" Naruto asked.

"Then we'll kill you."

Naruto grinned, "Do you honestly think that you all can kill me?"

All the Anbu gulped knowing that this wouldn't turn out so great for them, but Danzo ordered them to do so.

Naruto started to laugh, "If you wish to die, then come at me."

The Anbu shook their heads and charged at the traitor. Naruto shook his head in disappointment seeing how they were defiantly Danzo's little dogs. Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and shot them separately sending a shockwave of wind that was strong enough to blow them all back.

"_Hmm, what could I do to draw Danzo out? Ah ha!" _Naruto bit his thumb and ran through a few hand signs, as he slammed his palm to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A large puff of smoke covered the roof, but cleared to reveal Gamabunta, as the building they were on top began to get crushed. Naruto jumped up and landed on top of the giant toad's head.

"**What is it now kid?" **Gamabunta asked.

"It's time we give this village a different look."

"**What? You're wanting to crush the leaf?" **

"Just do what I say!"

Gamabunta sighed, as he pulled out his sword and started to slice some of the buildings in half. Naruto looked down at all the villagers running all over the place and could hear all their screaming. Gamabunta then hopped to a different area of the village and landed on a building just to end up crushing it flat due to his size. He then began to slice other nearby buildings in half.

_Elsewhere_

"Lord Danzo, the jinchuuriki is destroying the village." An Anbu with a bear mask said.

"I've realized." The old man replied.

"What should we do?"

"We'll wait to see what Lady Tsunade has planned. Once she makes her move, we'll join in after."

"Yes my lord."

_**Hokage's Office**_

Tsunade was standing in front of her window seeing the giant toad attacking the village. Kakashi remained standing in front of her desk along with Team Asuma and Kurenai waiting for her orders.

"_I can't believe you would go this far Naruto. I thought you wanted to protect this village and everyone you cared for…" _Tsunade thought.

"Lord Hokage, we don't have much time, what are your orders?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Kakashi, I want you to go find Yamato and go deliver the news that Naruto's attacking our village. Inform them that he's back and might go after them next. Make sure they prepare themselves and are well aware of it."

"But, shouldn't we be here to help?"

"No, I'm going to be the one to take care of him."

The people in her office went wide-eyed since she was going to go against Naruto herself. Kakashi nodded and went off to look for Yamato.

"As for the rest of you, you all will aid me."

They all nodded in response, "Now, let's go!" Tsunade shouted, as they all left the office and made their way to the exit of the building.

_Main Gates of Konoha_

Team Guy along with Sakura looked around and saw Kotetsu along with Izumo lying on the ground covered in blood. They ran over to them and realized that they were both still alive. Sakura quickly placed her hands above them both and began to heal them at the same time. Kotetsu was breathing heavily since the sharp pain was still there and tried to say something.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"W-We… were attacked."

"The Akatsuki, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Did you get a good look of who the Akatsuki was?" Tenten asked.

"It was…"

A big explosion came within the village, which drew their attention, "What?"

Kotetsu made groaning sounds, as the gang looked back at Kotetsu, "N-Naruto." He finally managed to say.

They all went wide-eyed, "Did you just say Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Y-Yes."

Sakura began to shake in fear, "Naruto wouldn't attack his own village though!" Tenten yelled.

"He tried… to kill us though."

Neji looked back at the village and saw a giant toad destroying buildings and could see someone above it. He couldn't quite see well since it was so far away, "Byakugan." He began to get closer and closer of seeing whom it was. Once he saw the blonde spiky hair, it hit him. Neji hung his head not believing that Kotetsu was right.

Tenten and Lee looked at him, "Well?" Tenten asked.

"It is Naruto." The two froze in there spot, as Sakura kept shaking and feeling hurt now.

"Lee, stay here and protect Sakura till she's done healing them. Tenten and I will go see where the Hokage is." Neji said.

"All right!" Lee replied.

Neji looked at Tenten and nodded, as the two took off back into the village.

_Back with Naruto _

Naruto was laughing at how Danzo made his dogs make a huge mistake. He knew they would and wanted them to so that he could draw Danzo out himself. "Come on out Danzo! You have to come out here soon!" Naruto shouted. Gamabunta continued to destroy more and more buildings.

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked behind him to see Tsunade standing on top of her summoned Katsuyu.

"Well, well, it's been awhile granny."

"Naruto stop this now! Why are you destroying your village? I thought you wanted to protect this village!"

"To tell you the truth granny. I feel like I belong with the Akatsuki. It makes me feel… amazing!"

"I can't allow you to completely destroy this village!" Tsunade jumped up off Katsuyu and made her summon disappear. Naruto did the exact same, as he landed on the ground to see Tsunade a few feet away from him.

"Are you going to get in my way granny?"

"Why are you doing this though Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, I'm here for Danzo and since he sent his dogs after me. I thought that if I started destroying this village that he would come out. But, it looks like I'm wrong. Maybe, just maybe… he would come out if… I was to kill you."

Naruto then vanished in a quick flash, which shocked Tsunade. She then felt him behind her, as she jumped away from him just before he pierced her with a kunai.

"Pretty good granny but, this time I won't allow you anytime." He took a step forward and then came to a halt. "Well, well. Just as I expected, I knew you would have them come help you."

"Naruto, that's enough." Shikamaru said, as Ino, Choji, and Team Kurenai were standing behind him.

"I don't think so." Naruto closed his eyes and began to absorb natural energy, "You know Shikamaru, I would like to thank you for that."

Shikamaru was confused, "Why's that?"

Tsunade tensed up a bit, "Shikamaru! Release him!"

Shikamaru looked at Tsunade then back to Naruto, "You know Shikamaru, keeping me still like this just gave me enough time." The blonde opened his eyes to reveal his sage mode. He flickered a shock of his chakra to break through the shadow possession. "Granny, if you thought my speed was fast earlier, you got a lot more to see in this mode."

Tsunade charged at him adding chakra to her fist. Naruto remained where he was with a smirk on his face, as Tsunade approached him. She shot her fist forward at the blonde, but Naruto instantly caught her punch, which sent a shockwave due to the impact. The two teams stood their ground trying not to be blown back from the shockwave. Tsunade added chakra to her other first and began to send series of punches at the blonde. However, Naruto simply kept dodging them all with ease. Naruto still had that smirk on his face. Choji jumped in and attempted to punch Naruto from behind, but Naruto was well aware of it and also managed to dodge his blows as well with ease. Kiba was now the one to jump in and mimicked the Hokage and Choji. Naruto still having no problem dodging them all was getting tired of this and sent a shockwave of his chakra to push them back a bit. He grabbed Choji by the arm from behind and pulled it back till it snapped out of place. The poor Akimichi screamed out in pain, as the blonde then pulled out a kunai from his cloak and charged at Kiba next. The Inuzuka grabbed his own kunai and also charged in toward the traitor.

"Ino, once I get a hold of him again with my possession, you need to use your transfer." Shikamaru mentioned.

She simply nodded holding her arms out showing the sign of using her transfer.

Kiba swung his kunai at the blonde but, Naruto collided his against Kiba's, "You know mutt, there's one mistake about you using a kunai to match mine." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah brat? Then show me."

Naruto grinned and added chakra to his kunai, as it took on a form of a chakra blade. He then pulled his chakra blade back and swung it vertically at Kiba. The Inuzuka tried to block it, but the chakra blade ended up slicing the kunai in two. Kiba was shocked, which left his guard down. Just as Naruto was about to slash Kiba, Akamaru jumped up at the blonde and bit down on his arm. Naruto groaned in slight pain, "Damn mutt." Kiba shook his head seeing that Naruto was about to slice Akamaru in two, so he quickly tackled Naruto to the ground and started delivering blows to his face, while Akamaru kept jerking the blonde's arm around. The poor blonde was getting really annoyed, "Enough!" He shot a powerful gust of wind, causing Kiba and Akamaru to get pushed back with the others.

Naruto got back up to his feet and dusted himself off, "You know, I think I had enough going easy on you all." The blonde then crossed his fingers together, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Several puffs of smoke scattered through the area to reveal hundreds of clones. "I think it's time I step it up a tad bit." The real Naruto turned around and charged after Tsunade, while the clones went in after the others. This startled the busted Hokage a bit, as she instantly got back on her guard on time to block a mid-kick from the traitor. "You know granny, if you hadn't decided to get in my way, I would've let you live. I honestly don't have interest in you or anyone else right now."

"I can't allow you to harm anyone in this village." She replied.

Naruto shook his head low and sighed, "If that's how it's going to be, so be it." He shot his head up and glared at the Hokage and elbowed her in the gut, which knocked the wind out of her. Doing so caused her to lose her guard, as Naruto delivered a couple of punches to her lower chest and then a kick to her stomach, which sent her crashing into a building. Naruto grinned not liking how easy this was turning out, but then he realized that they were holding back since they were wanting to bring him back more rather then kill him. He scratched the back of his head waiting for Tsunade to come out, "Come on granny, I know you're better than that!"

"You're right." Tsunade said, as she came out from the crater from the building. She then removed her green robe, "I think I'll have to get serious now." She said.

Naruto just smirked, "You may say that, but I don't think that…" He was shocked to see her gone, but she reappeared right behind him, which shocked him. She then sent a straightforward punch right to the middle of his back, which sent him crashing into the same building that he sent her into, but this time, the building started to crumble to pieces, as it collapsed down on the blonde.

Tsunade then turned to see that the gang easily took care of the clones, "It's over. There's no way he could still be willing to…"

The sound of rubble hitting the ground came from where Naruto was, as she turned around to see Naruto coming out from the pile, "Willing to what? Did you honestly think that would end the fight?"

Tsunade was awe-struck, "That should've ruptured your spine…"

Naruto began to laugh, "I forgot, these past two years, I developed some new techniques that would fit to my advantages. You see…" He then showed a wind armor that was surrounding him, "This armor made of wind helps reduce damage by a lot. The way it works is that when I'm attacked by physical attacks, the wind slows down your attack making it not as strong as you think it should've been. I guess you can say it's like Gaara's sand armor. When it comes to ninjutsu, it'll absorb some of it, but I'll still take the hit, just it won't be as bad as it would've been."

The armor then reverted back so that it couldn't be seen, "W-When did you come up with that and when did you use it?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, first, I activated it when I made those clones and I came up with this when I was locked up training for two years like I said earlier."

"So that's what why you've been quiet for so long."

Naruto shrugged, "Guess you can say that."

"So, what if that armor of yours was being eaten and it was fading?"

Naruto chuckled knowing what Tsunade was meaning, "Shino's bugs will just end up being blown away or, I could make it to where they'll be sliced into pieces."

Tsunade was mentally cursing to herself not being able to come up with someone to beat this wind armor of his, "Here I come!"

Tsunade shook her head and saw that Naruto was coming. She attempted her move first by sending a kick straight to his head, but he easily dodged by ducking. He looked up at her with a smirk, as she looked down at him with a smirk as well. She shot her leg down on the blonde's back, which caused him to slam down into the ground. The blonde Hokage smiled, but felt a hand on her ankle. She looked down to see Naruto grinning at her, as she was sent flying toward the gang. However, Neji jumped in and caught the Hokage to keep her from colliding with the others. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I was wondering when you would…"

"Take this!"

Naruto turned around and saw Tenten in the air with a scroll open, as several types of different weapons came raining down at the blonde, which caused a dust cloud to prevent from seeing what happened. Tenten then sealed the scroll back up when her assault stopped and landed back down on the ground. Tsunade finally got a hold of herself and stood in front of Neji and the others.

"My, my. Still with the fancy weapons I see Tenten."

The bun haired girl was awe-struck when the dust cleared and saw that there wasn't a single scratch on the blonde. Naruto looked down at all the weapons, "Hmm, which one should I use…"

His eyes examined the place till they finally found something pretty interesting to use, "Ah ha!" He grabbed a two-sided scythe and held it up to get a good look at it, "This looks rather interesting."

He tossed it up and once he grabbed it again, he took off toward Tenten with insane speed. Tenten quickly pulled out another scroll, but before she could summon a weapon, her scroll was cut in half by the scythe from Naruto.

"Damn it!" Neji said, as he went after Naruto.

Tenten was hopeless now and looked at Naruto with fear in her eyes. The blonde grinned, but before he was going to make his move on her, he quickly turned to face Neji who was closing in on him. Naruto jumped slightly and sent Neji a roundhouse kick, but the Hyuga easily dodged it.

"**Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" **Neji shot his palm out, which sent the blonde flying high up to the air. Neji placed his hands on Tenten's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Tenten shook her head to snap out of her fear, "Yes."

"How cute."

Neji and Tenten both looked to the side to see Naruto slowly coming up to them, "It's about time you two ended up together. It's sad that you're all going to die anyway."

"Naruto, why?"

Naruto sighed, "Do I always have to repeat myself? I already said I feel like that I belong with the Akatsuki."

"Not that." Neji said.

Naruto tilted his head, "Then what?"

"Why did you try to kill the gate guards?" Everyone was shocked, except for Neji and Tenten since they already knew.

Naruto grinned and then began to laugh like a madman, "They're still alive? Darn, I'll have to make sure I finish the job next time. Well, because people that get in my way of my mission… will die."

"Well, they're barely alive. So you really did try to kill them."

Naruto smirked, "Yep."

Tenten looked over at Neji, "I don't think Sakura's going to take this well."

Naruto chuckled, "Who cares?"

Everyone eyed the blonde, "We all do!" Everyone said at the same time.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and began to laugh, "I see."

The blonde then twirled the two-sided scythe around, "Then allow me to make you all not!" Just before Naruto took off, he came to an instant halt once again. He chuckled, "Shikamaru, you want to do…" Then the blonde's mind just clicked. Shikamaru looked over at Ino then back at Naruto and realized he wasn't moving at all.

"She did it, now's our chance to take him in." Shikamaru said, as he picked Ino up.

Tsunade walked over to the Uzumaki and sighed. She then picked him up and put him over her shoulder, "W-What are we going to do with Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"We need to lock him up first and talk to the council about this."

"_I'm in, there's nothing you can do now Naruto." Ino said, in his mind._

"_Ah, so that's what you two were doing." Naruto said._

"_Don't bother trying Naruto, we're going to bring you in." _

_Naruto was laughing insanely, "Then allow me to show you something."_

_The scene in Naruto's mind changed into a sewage looking place. Ino was confused of what was going on. The next thing that Ino saw was a giant cage in front of her and she could hear low growling sounds coming from within it._

"W-What are you showing me?"

_Naruto chuckled and walked over to the cage. He then turned his back to the cage and held his arms up on each side._

_Low growls came closer and became louder till a pair of eyes was seen within the shadow, _**"What is it kid?" **

"_I want to borrow some of your power." He kept his eyes on Ino and grinned at her. _

"**Fine." **_The fox then stretched one of it's legs out and grabbed a hold of Naruto. It then lifted him up into the air, as red chakra began to go into the blonde. _

_Naruto closed his eyes and began to laugh, "This…" He opened his eyes to show Ino his now slit red eyes, "Is what will draw Danzo out!" _

_Ino gasped, but was completely blown out of his mind._

Ino opened her eyes and gasped. Shikamaru placed her down, as they all stopped to look at her, "What's wrong?"

"H-He's…" Tsunade dropped Naruto, while everyone looked at him and saw that red chakra began to form around him. Tsunade sent a full powered on punch, but Naruto jumped up out of the way to avoid it.

Naruto jumped up to a pile of rubble and looked down at the gang, "You see, during my training, I ended up figuring out how to control the nine-tails. I can go up to six tails now and still remain in control, but the affects after deactivating it will cause some problems on my part. But, I ended up developing something different. I call it the nine-tails chakra mode. It's still something I haven't fully mastered yet, but I'd rather save that for later."

The chakra around Naruto started to form three tails behind him, "I'll just go with this as of now." The blonde jumped down and went straight for Tsunade.

The Hokage jumped up at the blonde and kneed him in the chin to send him back up to the air.

"Lord Hokage, we need to get reinforcements!" Neji mentioned.

Tsunade took her eyes off Naruto and looked down at the gang, "Go find Ibiki and Yugao."

Neji nodded and darted off with the rest of the gang in search for the two. Tsunade looked back up, but was instantly sent crashing down to the ground below her after receiving a punch to her gut. Naruto then landed on a roof of a building and looked down at it. He then grabbed out several sheets of explosive tags and placed them all over the building. Taking a far distance he activated them all, as they all blew up causing the building to crumble. Tsunade finally got back up to her feet and saw Naruto standing in front of her, "It's about time." He said. Quickly, the blonde sent a devastating uppercut to the Hokage, which sent her up to the air. He then jumped up after her and delivered several punches to her midsection followed by a roundhouse kick that made impact with her head and was sent flying into a pile of rubble. Naruto then fell back down to the ground and walked over to where she was. Several Anbu then surrounded the boy and they all pulled out their swords. Naruto looked around and chuckled seeing more of Danzo's dogs, "You all wish to die too?" All the Anbu didn't respond and just charged in after the blonde, while a couple of them stayed back and performed a series of hand signs. Naruto laughed as grabbed one of them and threw him into another one. One of the Anbu behind him swung his sword up vertically and successfully slashed him. Naruto instantly turned around and grabbed the Anbu by both his arms, "Bad choice." He then yanked the arms apart and literally tore them right off the Anbu's body. He held his hand out and formed a Rasengan, but it wasn't it's ordinary blue one. Instead, it was red, as the blonde shoved it right against the Anbu to his side. Naruto's body was getting slightly sluggish, _"Damn it, I'm using too much chakra on little things like this. Best I stick to Taijutsu." _Naruto then cancelled the kyuubi's chakra, as it went back into his body.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Naruto looked behind him to see two other Anbu's that just shot the giant incoming fireballs. Naruto grabbed a kunai out from his cloak and added chakra to it once again to make it a chakra blade. He swung it horizontally to cancel the two fireballs and darted right after the two Anbu. The two Anbu prepared waiting for the blonde to close in on them, but just as he was about to, he vanished.

"Behind you." The two Anbu turned around, but were both slashed across their chest. Naruto laughed yet again at the failed attempt from Danzo's dogs. He then looked around and saw nothing more except for dead corpses of the Anbu, "This is too ea…"

"**Heaven Kick of Pain!" **Naruto quickly looked up to see Tsunade, but before he could even think of dodging, the Hokage slammed her foot down at the blonde's head and sent him into the ground. Tsunade then jumped back keeping her distance from where Naruto is. She knew that didn't end it, but she knew that she got a good hit on him. Naruto slowly got back up to his feet and rubbed his head.

He then looked at her, "Still deadly as ever." He said. After taking a hit like that, he could feel himself not being able to move near as fast as he used to now.

Tsunade examined closely and saw something that was off. She looked closer to see that his wind armor was now gone. The Hokage smiled, "Now I can step it up."

Naruto jumped a bit to see that she realized that he was now able to take full on hits. Tsunade then added chakra to both her hands and feet, which gave them an incredible enhance in strength. She then instantly charged at the blonde with faster speed this time. Naruto crossed his fingers, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Once again, hundreds of his clones appeared in the area and all charged at her. She quickly took out a few of them and looked back to see that Naruto was still standing in the same spot. She kept her eyes on the real one and simply dodged the incoming clones. Once she was closing in on the real one, she took one last step and sent a punch straight for his face. The blonde was sent flying, but before he crashed against something, he turned into a puff of smoke. She looked back behind her to see the clones coming and quickly took them all out. Looking around the area, she couldn't spot him anywhere now nor feel his chakra. Then it hit her, she looked down at the ground to see a crack forming and then it was too late. Naruto shot himself out of the ground and sent a punch up at her jaw, which caused her to fall back. He landed next to her and looked down at her to see that she was unconscious, "You know granny, that was fun and all. But, I can't allow you to get in my way anymore." He said to the unconscious Hokage. Naruto grabbed a kunai from the ground and looked back at her, "Goodbye." Just before he was about to end her life, he looked up a bit and was kicked on his face, which caused him to slide back a few feet away. He looked at the person and realized that it was an Anbu that had a cat-like mask with long brown hair, "More of Danzo's dogs?"

"Naruto." A feminine voice came from the Anbu.

"What?"

"I can't allow you to go on with this." She then grabbed her mask and removed it.

Naruto's eyes widened never thinking that this girl was an Anbu or on top of that, turned out to be a shinobi, "A-Ayame?"

"Yes, Naruto."

Naruto's expression slowly changed from shock to insane, as a smile slowly formed on his face. He then began to laugh at her, "You? You were a shinobi huh?"

"Yes, I retired a few years ago from an incident that my partner caused."

"And who was your partner?"

"His name was Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto instantly went back to his shocked expression, "Y-You mean… you were partnered… with Itachi when he… was a shinobi of the leaf? T-That means you know some of his moves…"

"Yes. But there are things that I regret doing and never told my father. Back then; I did serve as one of Danzo's people. And when he realized that I was partnered with Itachi, he gave me something."

Naruto began to tremble, as Ayame closed her eyes, "I regret going through this back then, but now I feel that I should use them." She opened her eyes to reveal the sharingan.

"S-Sharingan? How? You're not even an Uchiha!" Naruto asked.

"Danzo has collected the eyes of fallen Uchiha and kept their eyes for himself. But he gave me a pair to follow up with Itachi."

"S-So you're just like Kakashi then."

Ayame shook her head; "Kakashi received his sharingan from a friend that gave him it as a gift."

"How come I didn't hear about this?" Naruto asked.

"Because, he put binding seals on the tongue of every Anbu. If they were to tell anyone such as the Hokage or villagers, they would be paralyzed for a long time."

"Then how come that didn't happen to you?"

"Because, he didn't put one on me."

"That means Danzo probably has a secret trick with the sharingan eyes then."

"I'm afraid you're right boy." An old man's voice came from behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw Danzo standing before him, "It's such a pleasant to see you again Ayame, I was wanting to see how you were doing with those eyes." Danzo said.

Ayame ignored the old man and kept her eyes on Naruto, "Naruto, I'm going to ask you one more time, will you please come back?"

Naruto turned around to look at her, while Danzo took this opportunity and started to unravel his bandages. Naruto didn't know what to say, he was still completely shock from hearing Ayame's story and that the fact Danzo came out as well. Shortly after, Naruto slowly came to his senses, "I can't."

"Yes you can!" Ayame yelled.

"Naruto boy." Danzo called.

The blonde turned around and saw Danzo without his bandages. He went back to his shocked expression to see his sharingan eyes and then looked at his right arm to see ten sharingan eyes all over it, "W-What the hell?"

Danzo then inhaled air and shot out a single wind bullet. Naruto had no time to react, as it pierced him through his left shoulder like an actual bullet. The blonde jumped back and placed his right hand over his left shoulder. When he landed he looked behind him to see that he was right in the middle of Danzo and Ayame, _"Damn it, this isn't going to be good if Ayame's in it. There's no telling what she can do." _He thought.

"Since the boy here has attacked the village, this will give me a chance to report this to the council and have Tsunade revoked from being Hokage and allow me to take her place, which means I don't have to hide these eyes anymore."

"I'm sorry to tell you Danzo, but you won't be becoming the Hokage once I've killed you." The blonde said. He grabbed a kunai from his cloak and added chakra to it to turn into a chakra blade again.

"Foolish boy, you honestly think you can kill me when you're in my village?" Just then, several more Anbu appeared around the blonde, "You don't even stand a chance against this village."

Naruto ignored him and immediately charged after him. All the Anbu didn't allow him, as they all formed a line in front of Danzo to prevent the blonde from going any further. Naruto came to a halt and shot his arm to the side, which sent a wave of strong wind and caused the Anbu to be blown away. The old man stood there grinning at the blonde, "Come at me then boy!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and attempted to charge in after him, but then Ayame appeared in front of him. Naruto jumped back a bit, but Ayame was high on him and darted after him.

"Tck." The brunette woman then sent series of punches at him, while Naruto was dodging every one of them barely.

"You won't be going any further Naruto. I'll be the one to stop you!" The brunette said, as she then delivered a sidekick to his ribs, which caused the blonde to drop his chakra blade.

Naruto coughed up some blood, _"Damn it, she's too fast and with this wound from that wind, I can't keep up with her like this." _The blonde thought.

He looked past her to see that Danzo was still there with that smirk on his face, as he watched them. The blonde then looked back at Ayame, but just got the wind knocked out of him after receiving an elbow to the gut from her. He hunched over with his eyes wide, while Ayame then kneed him in the face to make him stand up straight. She then kicked up at his jaw to send him up in the air. _"D-Damn it, this isn't going to work, her Taijutsu is way faster than mine. I need to use my sage mode." _He looked down to see Ayame below him, but she then disappeared in a flash. Naruto's eyes widened to see her right above him. The brunette then slammed her leg down at the blonde's stomach and sent him crashing down to the ground. A massive dust cloud was formed due to how hard the impact was from receiving the kick and to when he crashed to the ground. Ayame then landed down next to where Naruto had crashed, as she remained there waiting for him to get up. She then saw a bright blue light coming right at her, as she ducked to avoid it. When it was right above her, she saw that it was a Rasengan that Naruto had tried to get her with. She then looked in front of her to see the blonde and kicked him straight in the gut, which sent him flying through the dust and into a semi-destroyed building.

Danzo was amused watching one of his old dogs easily taking care of the traitor, as he laughed quietly. "Danzo?"

The old man turned around to see Sai, "Ah, perfect timing. Take Tsunade over there and get her away from here."

Sai looked over to the right of Danzo and saw the unconscious Hokage, "Yes sir." The pale skinned boy walked over to the Hokage and picked her up, as he vanished in a swirl of ink.

He then looked back over at the two to see that Ayame was just standing there waiting on the blonde to still come out from the now destroyed building. However, Danzo then felt a strange aura coming from around the area. He looked around and felt that it was being absorbed to where the blonde was, "Ayame! He's absorbing natural energy, stop him!"

The brunette turned to look at the old man and back to where Naruto is, as she immediately charged after him. Naruto's eyes now showed his sage mode, as he was still absorbing more energy, but he could feel Ayame closing in on him, _"Damn it, this won't be enough, but it'll have to do for now." _He quickly shot himself toward Ayame, which shocked her sense his speed was, a lot faster than it was. The blonde grabbed her ankle and raised her to the air, as he then slammed her into the ground. He then looked over at the old man and took this chance, as the blonde summoned a couple of clones. The original one held his hand out, as the two clones began to form a Rasengan.

"_I only have one shot at this, I have to make it count!" _The Rasengan then took on the look of a shuriken shaped form. The clones puffed away, as Naruto held his hand up high, **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **The blonde then threw it straight at the old man, while his eyes reverted back to his normal form.

Danzo didn't move at all, as he kept the same smirk on his face. Naruto watched as his Rasenshuriken was closing in on him, _"He can't escape now." _So the blonde thought.

The Rasenshuriken then collided against the old man and kept spinning against him. After a few seconds, it faded to reveal Danzo lying down covered in blood.

"_Yes!" _The blonde then fell to one knee, but just as he did, he felt a pair of hands around his neck. He then was slammed face first into the ground and was lifted back up, as he was tossed into a pile of rubble. Naruto shook his head and saw that is was Ayame back on her feet.

"Don't think that you're done here." The brunette said, as she performed a few hand signs.

Naruto recognized it, as he activated is wind armor once more and sent a shockwave of wind at her. **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **She shouted, as she shot a much larger fireball compared to any other towards him. It was large enough that it managed to push through the wave of wind and continued on towards its target. Naruto's eyes widened, as he sent more and more shockwaves of wind desperately trying to stop it from coming any closer. Sadly, none of them managed to even slow it down.

"_Damn it!" _The giant fireball then crashed right against the blonde and then exploded, as the flames were now burning anything that was near where it exploded. Ayame stood there and knew well enough that there was no way that would've finished him. The blonde then came walking out slowly with his left arm hanging down and completely burned, as his wind armor completely wore off.

Naruto chuckled, which caught the brunettes attention, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I'm highly impressed of you, that's all. What I'm about to use is something I was planning on saving for Danzo, but it seems that he won't be here anymore." The blonde started to gain a chakra shroud that resembles the Sage of the Six Paths silhouette. The color of his eyes changed from blue to orange, instead of red. The form of his nine-tails chakra mode is yellow instead of red and releases chakra as it flickers flames, instead of it releasing burning acidic bubbles like it would in his four-tailed form.

Ayame was shocked to see that he was going this far to stop her, however, she had a few tricks of her own to keep up with him.

"Naruto!" The blonde and brunette look to the side to see that it was Neji and the rest of the gang were back with Ibiki and Yugao that Tsunade requested for.

"That's far enough Naruto." Yugao said, as she looked behind him to see Danzo lying there showing no sign of life.

"You're all foolish." The blonde said.

Kiba gritted his teeth, while Choji was being flooded with frustration since his so called friend broke his arm. Yugao then looked over at the brunette, "Ah, it's been quite sometime Ayame." The purple haired woman said.

The rest of the gang looked at the brunette with complete shock, "Ayame's a shinobi?" They all asked, except for Ibiki.

"Yes, but this is no time to talk." The brunette said, as they all looked at Naruto.

"_Hmm, this is going to be harder now since they're back. Plus…" _Naruto's gaze focused on Ibiki, _"I have no clue what Ibiki's capable of." _

"**Human Boulder!" **Naruto snapped out of it and saw Choji rolling toward him.

Naruto laughed, "You think such a childish move will work?"

Neji then jumped in and appeared behind Naruto, which the blonde turned around quickly enough to dodge a strike from the Hyuga. Neji then jumped back, as Naruto turned back around quickly since he forgot about Choji and was hit, but he simply stopped the Akimichi. He then lifted him up, still in his boulder form, as the blonde threw him toward the gang. Choji reverted back to his normal form, while Kiba and Shikamaru caught him. Yugao and Ayame charged in with their swords drawn, as the two kept switching places trying to throw Naruto off guard. The blonde chuckled, but heard a ragged chain sound from above, as he looked up to see Tenten throw a steel chain down at him. He quickly grabbed the chain and spun it around, as he threw it back up at her. The bunned haired girl quickly dodged it and went back to the gang. Naruto was confused, but also forgot about the two Anbu. He quickly looked back in front of him and quickly dodged the swings coming from the two. They continued their assault with quick swings, while the blonde was easily dodging every one of them, while taking steps back each time he did. He felt something against his back, as a pile of rubble stopped him from backing up anymore. The two Anbu swung their swords down, while Naruto quickly jumped to the side. Just then, he felt a sharp pain from his back. He looked behind him to see that it was Tenten with her own sword. With a quick swipe of his arm, he sliced her sword in half. Tenten backed away, as Neji and Hinata jumped in, while they both attempted to strike his chakra points. Naruto once again, easily dodged the attacks, but without the blonde knowing, something was forming on the ground he was standing on. Shortly, both Hyugas jumped back to join with the group. Naruto turned to face them with a huge grin on his face, "Is that all you have?"

"**Summoning Jutsu: Iron Maiden!" **Naruto saw that it was Ibiki who said it, as the blonde looked down to see that a statue of a cat had came up.

"W-What the hell?" The blonde shouted, as the statue closed in on him, which trapped him inside. Chains came out from the ground and wrapped around the statue and pulled it back underground.

"Did it work?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't think that'll hold him long enough." Ibiki answered.

"Look!" Ino shouted and pointed to where the blonde once was. Everyone looked and saw that the ground where the blonde was turned red. The ground then exploded, as red chakra shout out like crazy.

"_I knew that wouldn't work. I need to end this now!" _Ayame thought, as she performed several hand signs.

Naruto came out from the ground, but he wasn't in his nine-tails chakra mode anymore. He was back to his normal form and had cuts all over his body, as he started to breath heavily, "Damn you Ibiki." The blonde said.

"Naruto, just give up, you're pushing yourself to hard." Neji said.

"No! I'll never give up! I'm not going to let such weaklings kill me here or try to bring me back to this forsaken village! I've already said it once and I'll say it again, I belong with the Akatsuki, I've become stronger than everyone one of you!" The blonde shouted, as he pointed at everyone, "I don't care for anyone of you! I have already killed what may have been a problem, but it turns out he was nothing! The past two years of my training has resulted me of becoming the strongest shinobi alive and I will never fall to anyone!"

"He's lost it." Shikamaru said.

Ayame then performed her last hand sign, as it started to get dark, "I'm sorry Naruto, but this will free yourself." Ayame said, as a single tear slid down her cheek. The blonde looked up to see several clouds, as he saw flashes of light within them.

Naruto began to laugh, "Perfect!" The blonde performed hand signs. With the clouds still there, strong winds started to pickup along with it.

Naruto looked at Ayame and the gang, while they all looked at him, **"Wind Style: Great Wind Surge!" **The blonde yelled.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Destruction!" **Ayame said.

Above the blonde, several lightning bolts came striking down at the blonde, while behind him, extremely strong wind gusts shot at the gang. The wind was so strong that it cut along their skin and sent them all flying into the pile of chunked building pieces. Naruto remained standing, but more lightning came striking down at him. The lightning shortly then stopped, as the blonde looked up and saw one more forming above him. The last one took form of a dragon with red eyes, as it roared and came down at him, _"So, this is it then… no… I won't allow it!" _The dragon-like lightning bolt struck down at him. Short after, the clouds faded away, as the sun came back and lightened the semi-destroyed village. It turned out to be a complete destruction due to the collision of wind and lightning.

Two figures appeared in the middle of the mess, "We were too late Sakura-chan." Lee said. The pinked hair medic looked around the area and saw nothing but rubble and dead corpses of Anbu. Lee looked at a pile of destroyed building pieces and saw an arm hanging out from it. He quickly ran to it and quickly began to remove chunks of it. Sakura rushed over to help him, as she grabbed the arm and pulled the person out.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled.

The bun haired woman coughed and opened her eyes slightly, "T-There's others…" She said before she went unconscious.

Lee quickly began to remove every last piece there was, while Sakura helped him. A few minutes later, Lee and Sakura freed everyone from the mess, but all of them were out unconscious. Sakura looked them over and her eyes fixed on the brunette that was breathing to realize that she was conscious and that it was Ayame. She was shocked to see her, but decided to not bother asking her questions yet and started to heal her.

Sakura then realized that there was no way she was going to be able to heal them all, "Lee, I need you to go find Shizune and have her bring over some medics."

"Yes Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled and took off in incredible speed.

"Sakura…" The pink haired girl looked down at Ayame.

"Stay quiet, your injuries are pretty bad."

"Is everyone alright?" The brunette asked.

"They're all unconscious, but they'll be fine once Shizune and the other medics get here."

Ayame smiled, "Good."

Sounds of rubble falling from a pile came from behind Sakura, as she got up and looked at that direction. She saw someone crawling slowly and looked closely to see blonde hair.

"S-S-Sakura-chan." The person then rolled down and landed on the flat ground in front of Sakura a few feet away from her. Her eyes widened, as did Ayame's.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes… Sakura. Help me… please."

Ayame rolled over on her stomach and grabbed Sakura's ankle, "Don't do it… Sakura."

Sakura looked down at her and back at Naruto. She honestly didn't know what to do. The cloak that Naruto was wearing was completely gone and was only wearing his usual pants that he had underneath it. His upper body was badly cut and bruised, as some of his cuts were still bleeding.

"Please Sakura, help me, I wish to live and show you my love for you."

Ayame went shock knowing that he was going to use her, "Sakura don't!" With that outburst, she coughed up some blood.

Sakura began walking over to him, while Ayame couldn't find herself to speak anymore due to how much it would hurt. Sakura then stopped in front of Naruto and got down on her knees, as she flipped him onto his back. She looked down at him with tears in her eyes; as she lowered herself down to kiss him on his lips. Naruto didn't return it though. Sakura then pulled away and began to heal him, but she decided to speed up her process, as she added more chakra into it. Naruto smirked seeing how she felt for it.

A few minutes later, the blonde could feel himself coming back to normal, _"Yes, this feels much better, although this isn't my full potential, it'll have to do. I need to get out of here now!" _

The blonde looked up at Sakura, "Thank you, Sakura-chan, but that's enough."

The pink haired medic got up to her feet, as did the blonde. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his shoulder, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her as well, "I know Sakura." He smirked, as he grabbed a kunai from her back pouch.

Ayame tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength to do so, "Sakura get away from him!"

Sakura tried to back away to see what it was, but she was instantly stopped, as her eyes widened. Naruto grinned, as he stabbed her in the back and left the kunai like it was. She looked at him, "W-Why Naruto?"

"You were always so easy to get through, Sakura."

He let go of her, as she fell to the ground on her stomach. He looked over at Ayame and walked over to her next. The brunette tried so desperately to get back to her feet, but she still had no luck. She gave up once she saw Naruto standing in front of her, "Goodbye, Ayame." The blonde rose his foot up getting ready to stomp on her head.

She closed her eyes waiting for her life to be ended, but it never happened. She opened them again and saw Naruto still standing there. Naruto's eyes widened after receiving such a strong wind bullet go right through his gut. He slowly backed away with his hands over where the bullet pierced him, as Ayame rolled over onto her back and saw whom she was waiting on. "_About time." _She thought.

"You did a good job Ayame, but I'll take over from here." Danzo said.

**A/N: All right! There's another chapter. A lot shorter than the first one, but it's decent. This fight turned out a lot better than I thought it would, but that's my opinion. Anyway, I appreciate for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I don't have much to say about this chapter apart from the fight. When it came to the jutsu Naruto and Ayame used at the same time, I know it may have sounded a bit cheesy, but bare with it. Anyway, Ayame with the Sharingan, I thought it would've been pretty cool to have a twist around it. And please remember people, if there's any complains about this fight saying how, he can't do that or she can't do that. Remember, this is called FanFiction for a reason. **

**Other than that, R&R please. :)**


	3. The Destruction of the Leaf part two

**Here's another chapter. I thought about it and once I get done with the fight between Naruto and the village, I will put a whole chapter base on his training back when he was in the hatch. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

_**Chapter 3: The Destruction of the Leaf part two.**_

"H-How are you alive? I saw you die!" The blonde asked.

"That's none of your business boy."

Naruto jumped back getting a good distance from the old man, "I see." Naruto then closed his eyes and began absorbing natural energy.

Danzo smirked and allowed the boy to change into his sage mode. Naruto then opened his eyes to reveal his sage mode and charged at Danzo with a kunai in his hand, "Foolish boy."

"_I can't afford to use that wind jutsu anymore right now, that really took a lot out of me." _The blonde thought to himself. He quickly added chakra to the kunai and made it into a chakra blade. Naruto quickly swung his blade horizontally aligned with Danzo's chest, but he easily dodged it. Naruto got a good look at his arm and realized that there were only nine sharingan eyes now. Danzo quickly inhaled some air, while the blonde realized what was coming and quickly jumped back away from him. Danzo shot out several wind bullets at the blonde, but Naruto managed to dodge some of them. However, the last wind bullet ended up piercing through his right thigh, which caused him to fall on one knee. _"Damn it, those bullets are way too fast." _

"Just give it up demon."

Naruto gritted his teeth hating being called demon since it would always remind him of when the villagers would always call him that and beat him to a bloody pulp when he was a child, "Never!" The blonde got back up to his feet ignoring the minor pain coming from his thigh. He crossed his fingers, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Hundreds puff of smokes surrounded the area to reveal several of his clones.

"This won't help you at all." Danzo mentioned.

All the clones yelled in anger and charged in at him, "Just you wait and see then!" They all shouted.

Danzo held his arms out separately and spun his body in a full degree turn, which shot out a wind vortex at the clones. The vortex was too much for them, as all the clones puffed away. Danzo then looked around and couldn't spot the real Naruto anywhere. That was until he heard a cracking sound below him. He looked down and realized that he was about to come out from in the ground. Just as the blonde came out and attempted to punch up at Danzo's jaw, he easily jumped back to avoid it.

"You felt for it!"

Danzo looked at the Naruto that came from underneath, which puffed away, "That was also a clone?" He quickly turned around to see the Naruto right there with his chakra blade. Before Danzo could move, Naruto quickly slashed his blade down at his right shoulder and down to his midsection. Danzo jumped away from the blonde with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's the matter Danzo? Already getting tired?"

Danzo smirked and grabbed a shuriken and held it flat in the palm of his hand, "You still have a lot to learn boy."

"_What's he planning to do with a shuriken?" _The blonde thought to himself.

Danzo then began to add wind chakra into the shuriken. He then exhaled a stream of vacuum-like chakra onto the shuriken in a pinwheel like fashion, turning it into massive buzzsaw. Danzo then quickly threw it right toward the blonde. Naruto quickly ran toward it and just as he was getting close to it, he quickly spun around it, avoiding from being slashed by it and continued to charge after Danzo. The old man grinned, as he jerked his arm back, which the buzzsaw spun around and came back aiming for the back of the blonde. Naruto quickly looked back behind him once he saw Danzo act like he was pulling something back to him and saw that the buzzsaw was nearly close from slashing against the back of his head. Naruto quickly ducked down, as the buzzsaw went flying right past him and went right back to Danzo, as he caught it.

Ayame was still lying on the ground still badly hurt, as she kept on watching her old master and her old friend fight it off. She was getting tired of watching the fight, but she had no choice in doing so. She heard people approaching and looked to her side and saw Lee with Shizune and a couple of other medics.

"Yeah, they need immediate attention." Shizune said to the medics, as she rushed over to Ayame, while the other medics went to heal the others. Lee though, looked over and saw Naruto going up against Danzo and then looked back at the injured.

Shizune got down on her knees and hovered her hands above the brunette's chest and began healing her. Ayame smiled seeing how she would be joining in the battle here soon, "Please heal me as fast as you can so I can go back and help Danzo." Ayame said.

Shizune looked at her, "You shouldn't continue on like that."

"No, I have to. Naruto needs to be released from himself so he can move on."

Shizune's eyes softened, "I'll go as fast as I can."

Ayame smiled, "Thank you."

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto continued his path to the old man with his chakra blade tight in his grip, while Danzo threw his buzzsaw again and added more wind chakra to it so it could move a lot faster. Naruto stopped in his path and decided to try something different, as he held his chakra blade in front of him sideways. Danzo grinned, as his buzzsaw collided against Naruto's chakra blade. The blonde was struggling to to retain it, but pushed himself slightly trying to get the advantage of stopping it, _"Damn it, come on!" _Naruto gritted his teeth, as the buzzsaw started to push him back. Naruto then swung his blade sideways, which caused the buzzsaw to shoot up into the air, as he then jumped up and shot himself down at Danzo. "You're done for Danzo!" Naruto shouted, as he shot his chakra blade down. Danzo smirked, as the chakra blade pierced through the top of the old man's head. Naruto landed down in front of the dead Danzo.

"Do you think that would work?" Naruto quickly turned around to see Danzo there with a kunai that had a wind-like chakra blade. Before the blonde could move away, Danzo quickly stabbed his blade through Naruto's stomach. The old man then pushed his blade in further. Naruto coughed up blood and then kicked Danzo away, which made him lose his grip of the blade. The blonde grabbed the kunai of the blade and pulled it out quickly. He tossed it aside and breathed heavily trying to bring himself back to focusing. The blonde then looked at Danzo's arm again to see that there was only eight of them now.

"_So, everytime I end up killing him and he keeps coming back, one eye will close. Then I need to keep pushing him on to use them all up." _Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly summoned a couple of his clones, as he held out both of his hands. The clones both quickly formed a rasengan in both of them, as they puffed away. Naruto quickly took off toward Danzo.

"You think you'll be able to hit me with that?" Danzo yelled, as he too took off after the boy.

Just as the two of them were getting closer, Naruto quickly brought his hands together and pushed the rasengans together, as they fused together to become a much larger rasengan. Danzo quickly jumped back and performed a few hand signs, "You're too late Danzo!" Naruto shouted, as he was about to close in on him.

Danzo smirked and slammed his hands down at the ground, **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" **The ground shot up and took on a smooth solid wall.

Naruto gritted his teeth and added a little of the nine-tails chakra to it, as it changed from blue to red. He slammed the giant red rasengan against the mud wall, as it was completed obliterated, but he still had his giant rasengan formed. When he broke through the wall, he realized that Danzo wasn't seen anywhere. Naruto stood there looking around, as the rasengan faded, "Come on out!" Naruto shouted.

Danzo appeared behind the blonde with his chakra blade in his hand once again. Naruto grabbed a kunai and quickly turned it into his own blade. Danzo held his blade up and stroke down at him. However, Naruto quickly turned around and intercepted it with his own. "Not bad but, you will lose in your current condition and I will be able to control the nine-tails myself!"

"Huh?" Naruto was shocked but, Danzo broke the block and slashed his sword horizontally across the blonde's chest. Naruto's eyes went wide, as his blood shot out of his chest. Naruto jumped back keeping his distance from Danzo.

"What's the matter boy?" Danzo taunted.

"_Damn it, I have to find out how to do this exactly…" _The blonde looked over at Danzo's arm again to see another one closing, _"What? But I didn't deliver a hit to him that would kill him. Wait, then he must have a time limit to it then. So he has seven left, if I continue rushing him in this state, it'll turn out bad. If I try to stall time, then it might work. I think it's best if I plan out my rushing tactics."_

Danzo watched the boy and could tell he was planning something out, _"Hmm, looks like he figured it out. No matter, he won't be able to do much like that." _Danzo took off after him before the boy came up with a plan. Naruto's body jumped slightly, as he grabbed his chakra blade again. Danzo formed a few handsigns before he closed in on him, **"Water Style: Water Wave!" **A giant wave of water came from behind the blonde, as it closed down on him. Danzo jumped up in the air and looked down at where the blonde once was.

"Where are you looking at?"

Danzo quickly turned around and was instantly hit by a rasengan from the blonde. Another eye closed on Danzo's arm, as his body went crashing to the ground but, it vanished right after, "You're so persistant."

Naruto quickly blocked an incoming attack from Danzo's chakra blade by using his own to stop it. Naruto looked at Danzo's arm once again to see that there was only six of them left, "There's no point anymore Danzo, I figured it out and you won't be able to keep this up if I continue like this."

"Oh really?" Danzo swung his blade to knock the block off of the blonde and jumped back. He bit his thumb to draw blood, while performing a series of handsigns. He then slammed his palm to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" A giant puff of smoke appeared behind Danzo and once it faded, it revealed a giant tapir-like creature. Danzo quickly moved out of the way of his creature, as it opened it's mouth and started to suck in all the rubble and whatever else was easy to suck in. Naruto added chakra to his feet to slow himself down from being sucked in.

"W-What the hell?" Naruto was slowly being dragged toward the suction of the creature. The blonde quickly added more chakra to his feet to support himself. "If it keeps going like this, I'll eventually be that thing's meal, although everything else it's swallowing is as well… wait, that's it!" He crossed his fingers and summoned two clones, which they quickly added chakra to their feet to keep them pinned to the ground. The real Naruto held his hand out, as the two clones formed the rasengan but, it changed right after along with a loud sound. **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto hurled it right at the creature, as it was sucked into the mouth of it. The creature closed it's mouth, as the Rasenshuriken expanind inside of it's mouth, which shortly caused the creature to puff away. Naruto looked around to realize that Danzo was out of sight, "Where are you hiding now?" The blonde shouted.

"It's not very wise leaving yourself open." Naruto quickly looked behind him and saw nothing. He then looked above him and saw Danzo but, he grabbed Naruto by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Naruto kicked up at him, which Danzo let go of the blonde and moved away. Naruto got back up to his feet and glared at Danzo, "It's best you quit while you're ahead." Danzo suggested.

The blonde was breathing heavily, as blood came out of his stomach from where Danzo had stabbed him earlier. Naruto crossed his fingers, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A few clones appeared and surrounded Danzo, as the old man looked around the area.

"Do you think such a trick like this will help you?" Danzo asked.

"You'll see!" All the clones shouted, as they all charged in after him.

Danzo inhaled a big amount of air, **"Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" **Danzo then spun in his spot, as he spat out a blade of wind, which caused ever clone to puff away.

Naruto looked at his arm once more and just saw that another one of his eyes closed, _"Just as I thought, if I continue like this, he'll eventually run out." _The blonde thought.

Danzo grabbed a kunai and added wind-like chakra to it, as it took on the look of a wind chakra blade again. Naruto grabbed his kunai and turned his into his own blade as well. They both charged at one another and once they closed in on each other, they collided their blades together. They both glared at one another and kept swinging their blades against each other.

"Just give up demon." Danzo said, as he swung his blade again just to end up colliding against Naruto's blade.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, as he kicked Danzo in the gut, which let his guard down. Naruto quickly took his chance and swung his blade vertically but, before he got him, he was blocked. The blonde saw that it was Ayame with her sword, "Ayame! Move!" Naruto yelled.

"No, you need to leave or just turn yourself in before it gets any worse." The brunette suggested.

Naruto's anger started to boil up further, as he swung his blade to cut both their blocks off. He quickly moved around Ayame and charged at Danzo. Quick on her feet though, Ayame quickly kicked the blonde's side and sent him back a few feet. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes filled with anger, "Stay out of this!"

"I'm sorry Naruto." The brunette said, as she looked him in the eyes with her sharingan. Several crows then flew all around the blonde, which he looked around remembering this happened before. Then in a quick second, the crows flew down at the boy in fast speed, as they turned into shurikens.

"Not this again," Naruto clapped his hands together, "Release!" However, it didn't turn out like he hoped, as the shurikens impaled him all over his body. Blood leaked out of all the places he was hit along with his mouth, "D-Damn it… why isn't… it working?" The blonde then fell to one knee, as the sharp pain all over his body began to get worse, as he closed his eyes for a second.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

The blonde opened his eyes to see Ayame and Danzo still in front of him, but they were looking at something else. He also felt no pain at all, as his gaze then looked to his left to see Konan with her hand on his shoulder along with Pain and the other bodies of him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" The main Pain asked.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind, "Y-Yeah. Why are you here though?"

"We came to help you." Konan replied.

"I see. This time I'm actually glad you're here for once." Naruto said.

Konan smiled, "Good," The blue haired woman then looked over at Ayame, "I'll take care of her."

"I'll take care of this village, while you take care of Danzo, Naruto." Pain said, as him and the other Pains scattered.

"No!" Everyone turned to see Lee's sudden outburst and that the rest of the Konoha twelve have finally woke up, "We can't allow him to destroy the village!"

"Lee's right, we need to go stop them." Neji said.

"Right, let's split up." Shikamaru said, as him and everyone else scattered after the six paths of Pain. The medics retreated back and went looking for more injured to attend to.

Naruto and Konan turned their attention back at Ayame along with Danzo, "Naruto, be careful, Danzo is no man to take easily."

"I know. I figured that out by all the sharingan eyes he has over his arm."

"When this is over, you and I need to talk." Konan said, as she smirked.

"I don't know. It depends if I feel like it." Naruto replied.

Ayame's body jumped slightly, "Who are you? And why are you with Naruto?"

Konan kept her eyes on the brunette, "I'm Konan and I'm here to help Naruto here and…" The blue haired woman looked at the blonde, as Naruto looked at her as well. Ayame looked closely and could see Konan whispering something to him, but then her eyes widened after what happened next. She just saw Konan kiss Naruto right on his lips and that Naruto was enjoying it.

Ayame's anger kicked in, as she charged after the blue haired woman. Konan slowly broke the kiss and smiled, as she took off trying to find somewhere else to fight the raging brunette. Naruto looked back to realize that Ayame has completely left to go chase after Konan and then looked back over at Danzo. He saw that another eye of his had just shut, _"Four. He's just about to run out." _

Danzo placed his hands flat on the ground, **"Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!" **Danzo then lifted his hands up along with a huge boulder and threw it at the blonde. Naruto quickly summoned a clone, which it formed a Rasengan in the real Naruto's hand. The clone puffed away and Naruto jumped toward the boulder and slammed his Rasengan on it, which shattered it into chunks of it. He ended up on the other side of what used to be the boulder, as Danzo took this chance and charged at a vulnerable Naruto. The blonde looked down at Danzo with his wind-like blade coming at him. He quickly shot himself down to the ground and just when he did, Danzo started to swing his blade continuously at him. Naruto kept dodging them for now, until he came to a stop since a pile of rubble blocking him from backing up any further stopped him, "It's over demon!" Danzo yelled, as he swung his blade at him.

_Elsewhere_

Konan finally came to a better area, which was a thin alleyway. She then looked back to see Ayame catching up, _"I think she's a bit too jealous." _The blue haired woman thought.

The brunette jumped up with her sword in her hand, "Give Naruto back to us!" She yelled, as she swung her sword down at Konan.

Konan easily sidestepped to avoid the swing, "What do you mean give him back? He came to us on his free will. Not to mention, he simply enjoys being with us too."

"Shut up!" Ayame swung her sword again.

Konan easily dodged it again, "Didn't he tell you that he doesn't want to come back? Why do you keep trying to get him back?"

Ayame's faced reddened a bit, "B-Because, everyone misses him."

"That might be it but, are you sure there isn't something else?"

Ayame reddened even more and shook her head, as she jumped back performing a few hand signs, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **The brunette shot an enormous fireball toward the blue haired woman.

"The poor girl doesn't want to even say it." Konan thought, as paper-like wings formed on her back and flew up to avoid it. She flapped her wings down at the brunette, as several explosive paper sheets shot down at her.

Ayame quickly went through a series of signs, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Wave!" **She swung her arms apart, which sent a wave of electricity at the explosive tags. Once it struck them, they all blew up before getting any closer to her.

"So you have fire and lightning elements, not to mention you also possess the sharingan. This might be a problem after all." Konan said out loud.

Ayame chuckled a bit and performed a few hand signs, **"Water Style: Giant Bullet Ball!" **The brunette shot a massive bullet-like ball towards the origami mistress, "You were close." Ayame replied.

Konan shot a few explosive tags at the bullet and quickly activated them when they got close, which caused it to depart, as it began to rain slightly from it. Konan dove down at the brunette, as Ayame prepared to strike at her. Konan then haulted herself in front of her, as Ayame swung her sword at her, which caused Konan to blow up. Ayame was sent flying due to the explosion, _"It was a explosive clone?" _The brunette thought, as she was sent crashing into the wall.

The blue haired woman reappeared back in the air, "It's hard to believe Naruto-kun was having problems with you if that's all you got."

Ayame jumped out from the wall and appeared right behind Konan, "I may not be at my full potential but, I can show you a little of what I'm capable of." The brunette smirked and lifted her left leg up high and slammed it down on the origami mistress's head before she could turn around. Ayame then landed back on the ground and looked at the crater in front of her to see Konan getting up.

"_Hmm, since she can't do quite much in her current condition, I guess I can have a little fun with her." _Konan thought.

"Just give Naruto back to us." Ayame continued.

Konan sighed, "I already told you he doesn't want to go back. Plus, why would he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would he want to come back to this village when he already has what he wants?"

Ayame jumped slightly hoping what she was thinking wasn't true, "You…"

Konan grinned, "Yep, he has me and after all, that one night when I first met him and allowed him to sleep with me since we had no other room for him. He sure has a lot of stamina, if you catch my drift."

Ayame's face was completely red from thinking of what it was like and seeing how it was Konan and not her, "Y-You whore!" The brunette carelessly charged at her without having her guard up.

Konan smirked seeing how her little taunt worked, "Not to mention, the way I rode him, he was completely lost since I practically had control of him for the whole time. The look he had on his face looked like a lost of words since all I could hear him do was moan my name."

Ayame swung her sword continuously at the blue haired woman, which she easily dodged every swing of them, "You shouldn't have been his first! That was supposed to be me!" The brunette yelled.

"It was his first time? Aww, that makes it even better since he lost his virginity to a real woman."

Ayame was just about to explode, as she jumped back and performed a series of signs, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Senbon!" **Ayame swung her arm, as several lightning-like needle shape shot out at her.

"**Shikigami Dance." **Konan flapped her wings, as a giant paper-like tornado was shot towards the brunette. The lightning senbons collided with it for it to only add onto the tornado of paper, as it now had a lightning effect with it.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Ayame shot another fireball at the tornado but, it too added onto the tornado. "What the hell?" Ayame quickly jumped to the side, as the tornado past right by her.

She looked back at Konan, which she had a paper-like spear in her hand, "Goodbye." The blue haired woman said, as she threw the spear. Ayame added fire to her sword, which it was now completely covered in fire, as she swung it at the spear, which burned the spear into ashes. _"So she can add any element to her sword, this might be harder than I thought." _Konan thought.

Ayame threw her sword into the ground, while Konan watched wondering what she was up to. Ayame went through a few signs, **"Lightning style: Lightning Stream!" **Electricity started to cover the ground where her sword was planted and in front of it. After a mere second, lightning started to shoot up at Konan in multiple strikes. She flew through the air avoiding the lightning strikes but, her next dodge ended up taking a hit on both of her wings, which caused them to shatter into several sheets of paper. She then was forced to fall back down to the ground but, she slowed down her fall and landed on her feet. Konan held her arm up, as several paper butterflies flew at the brunette. Ayame easily spun herself allowing them to fly right by her, "Is that really it?"

"Why don't you find out?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see another Konan but, it turned out those butterflies took a form of her body and then exploded, which sent Ayame flying. Konan's wings formed once again, **"Shikigami Dance." **She flapped her wings once and sent another tornado of papers at her. Ayame was hopeless in her current situation, as she was engulfed by the tornado. Once she was sent to the very top of it, the tornado faded, as her body fell to the ground. Konan walked to the brunette and looked down at her to realize that she was unconscious, "Looks like my end is done. I should go check on Naruto." The blue haired woman said to herself, as she turned around and walked away from the unconscious brunette.

_Elsewhere_

The main Pain was standing still, as he examined the place he was at. It was an open area with a couple of buildings still up and the rest was just bunch of rubble all piled up everywhere.

"You!"

Pain looked to his right and saw Neji and Lee approaching him, "What do you two plan on doing? Do you honestly think you can stop me?"

"I'll show you what the power of youth can really do!" Lee shouted.

"Lee don't!"

However, the reckless bushy brow boy charged in after Pain, "What a joke." Pain said, as he held his arm up with the palm of his hand facing them.

Lee's feet came off the ground and was then forced to come toward Pain even faster, "W-What the?" Lee said, as Pain slid a chakra rod out from his sleeve. Just before he was about to impale Lee with it, Neji came from the side quickly grabbing it and crushing it in half. Pain jumped back a bit keeping his distance from the two and just watched them.

"You need to think first before acting Lee." Neji mentioned.

"_I'll just let them near me and just take them both out at the same time." _Pain thought. When he looked at the two, he saw that they were both charging at him. When they were half way to him, they split from different sides.

"Now!" Neji shouted, as both him and Lee prepared their attack.

"**Almighty Push." **The gravity around Pain shot out pushing the two far away and whatever else was near him in a fifty yard radius. After the disaster from it, he looked around and saw that the two of them were burried in a destroyed building, "Now to check on Naruto."

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto stood where he was breathing heavily along with Danzo. The two just couldn't find any good times to end one another. Naruto looked at his arm and saw that he has only one eye left, "You're just about done for Danzo." The blonde mentioned.

Danzo just remained where he was and smirked, "We'll see the outcome of this soon boy."

"Naruto!" The blonde turned around to see Both Konan and the main Pain.

"What are you two…"

"Naruto, you need to come with us, I'm going to completely destroy this village in a single blow." Pain said.

"G-Go ahead, I'll catch up with you two in a minute." The blonde said, as he turned back to face Danzo.

"Fine but, you better hurry." Pain said, as him and Konan escaped the village, while the other bodies of Pain did as well escaping their fights they were having with the shinobi that stood up against them.

"You foolish boy, you should've gone with them. You won't be able to escape from me."

Naruto chuckled, "We'll see about that!" Naruto then charged at him with his chakra blade out. Danzo grinned, as the blonde came closer and closer to him. Naruto took his final step and held his blade up, "It's over!" However, Naruto came to a hault. He tried to swing his blade down but, his body wasn't moving whatsoever. The blonde's body then had sealing marks appearing all over his body, "W-What is this?"

Danzo began to laugh, "That would be the curse seal I placed on you awhile ago."

"_He must mean when he grabbed my neck and slammed me into the ground." _The blonde thought.

"The seal keeps you paralyzed for a temporary time. Which means this is it for you boy."

Outside the village

"Where's Naruto?" Konan asked.

"I don't know, he's taking too long. I need to act now before my plan gets countered." Pain said.

"No! He's still in there!" Konan shouted.

"I'm sorry Konan." Pain said, as he vanished. Konan attempted to go run after him but, the other bodies of Pain held her back.

Pain reappeared above the entire village and looked down to see if he could find Naruto. He examined closely and finally found the blonde but, he could see that he was hopeless since he was under a curse seal. However, he looked closer and saw that Naruto was looking up at Pain with his eyes and saw that Naruto wanted him to cast his jutsu before it would be too late. Pain sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto." Pain lifted his arms up in the air, **"Almighty Push!" **He swung his arms down, as the gravity shot down in an incredible force at the village.

_Back with Naruto_

"It's over boy!" Danzo yelled.

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled, "I'm afraid you're close. It's actually over for the both of us."

"Wh…" Before Danzo could finish the gravity from above came slamming down on the two, causing a massive destruction all over the village.

With Pain

The main Pain reappeared back outside the village where his other bodies are along with Konan. The blue haired woman grabbed him by the collar, "We're going back in there to find him." She said.

"Yes, I was planning on it and once we find him, we're leaving."

"Fine."

"Let's go then." Pain said, as they all went back in the village.

_With Naruto and Danzo_

Where Naruto and Danzo once were, was completely gone. It was now a complete disaster. The blonde was lying on the ground with a few pipes that had impaled him, one went through his gut, another through his right shoulder, one went through both of his thighs, and another one that went through his chest, which barely missed his heart. The poor boy was completely covered in blood and lying in a puddle of his own blood. However, he was still alive, for now. He coughed up some blood and slowly lifted his head up and looked around. He gave himself a small smile, "Looks like Danzo's gone after all." He laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong boy."

Naruto's eyes shot open and saw Danzo standing above him breathing heavily, "B-But…" Naruto looked at his arm and saw that all of his eyes were closed. He then looked Danzo in the eyes and saw that he still had his sharingan activated.

"This fight's… over demon." Danzo grabbed a kunai that was lying on the ground and added little chakra that he had left over into it, as it took on the wind-like blade once again.

Naruto's eyes began to close on their own but, he kept trying to keep them open, "Looks like… I failed o-once again." The blonde's vision was becoming blury but, he managed to see Danzo with a rod through his stomach and heard Konan's voice call his name out. That was when the blonde's eyes finally closed and remained shut.

"Naruto!" Konan shouted again, as she ran to his side.

Danzo looked down at the rod that had impaled him and looked behind him to see Pain standing there with the other bodies as well, "It's over Danzo." Pain said, as he quickly pulled the rod out.

Danzo fell to his knees, while Pain and his other bodies went over to Konan. However, Danzo staggered toward them, "No!" He then coughed up blood.

Konan, Pein, and the other Pains looked over at him, "It's not over! For the sake of the Leaf Village I will bring you all with me to the grave!" Danzo grabbed the middle of his robe and yanked it in separate directions to reveal four symbols on his body, which then shot out in four corners around him.

Pain and Konan went wide-eyed, as Pain quickly removed the pipes out of Naruto, "Konan we need to get away from him quick!" Pain yelled, as he grabbed the blonde and placed him over his shoulder.

Danzo watched them, _"Even I couldn't keep up with you Hiruzen. I couldn't even live to protect the village properly." _Danzo then watched as they all began their retreat out of the village. The four symbols then shot out, as a giant sphere that expanded out a hundred yards engulfed Danzo and whoever was within it.

_Outside the village_

Pain and the rest of the group appeared where they once were before he performed his jutsu upon the village. They all looked back (except Naruto since he's out) to see the giant sphere, "Good thing we got out of there on time." Pain said.

He turned his gaze to Konan to see that she was sitting on her knees next to the blonde with a hurt expression on her face, "Nagato, we need to get him back to base and let him recover."

"I'm aware of that." Pain pulled out a teleporting sheet, as did Konan. Pain stood close to his other bodies, while Konan remained next to Naruto, as they all vanished within a flash.

**A/N: Short chapter? Yes I know. But the fight between Naruto and the village is now over… for now. I don't have much to say here but, Next chapter will be a flashback! Yes, a flashback! It's going to be showing you what Naruto's been going through in the hatch for the past two years. Yes Jason, you're going to get what you were wanting to find out and I'm sure there are other readers that are curious just as much as you are. I apologize for the wait on this short chapter, I'm just having more drama with a certain girl that's… testing me. Anyway like I said in my previous chapter, the next one will take sometime for me to post up. But, the next one will be longer than this one. There will also be a scene of a couple of fights that he went through during his training.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Please review. It's that little link that says, "Review this chapter" **

**Come on, you know you want to click it and say something… nice that is and if it's a flame, then you'll be receiving a message from me. If it's a flame that won't allow me to message back, then you're just a puss.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. The Progress of his Time

**All right, here I am again. Not much to say once again but, on with the story. **

_**Chapter 4: The Progress of his Time.**_

_Time Skip: A week after the destruction of the leaf._

A pair of eyes opened, as the person lifted himself up. He looked down to see that he was in bed and that he was in someone's room. Looking around, he realized that the walls in the room are painted blue, "Great…" He sighed and let himself fall back down.

The door opened, which Naruto leaned back up to see the owner of this room, "Good, you're awake."

"What is it Konan?" He asked in a rather cold tone.

"I came to check on you." She answered, as she approached the bed.

"Oh, well, thanks." The blonde sighed and lied back down, as he looked up at the ceiling.

Konan came up to the side of the bed he was on and sat down, "Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Well, Yes and no. Yes about my body recovering just fine, and well, no about how all that time I spent training and I still couldn't take care of Danzo."

"Naruto, you managed to take on a lot of them and not to mention, you even put Danzo to his limit. You did good."

"Not good enough. Those two years… and still couldn't even complete a mission on my own."

_Flashback_

_Naruto looked down at an unconscious Kakashi and Sakura, as he sighed in a rather disappointing way, "Sorry Sakura and Kakashi sensei." He turned his back to them and headed back to where the kitchen was. Once he stepped foot in the room, the scenery where he fought Kakashi and Sakura reverted back to a plain empty room._

_The blonde walked over to a cabinet, "I wonder what they have here to eat." He opened the door to it and once he saw what was in it, his eyes widened. If you were able to look close enough, you could see sparkles form in his eyes and that in the corner of his mouth, there was a small amount of drool hanging. The boy was looking at a cabinet full of ramen. He quickly grabbed two cups of ramen and shut the cabinet. Once he saw what was in the cabinet, he didn't even bother to check out what was in the other ones. He then placed the cups of ramen on the counter and moved to the stove, as he bent down to open the door below it. He grabbed a pan and walked over to the sink, as he began to fill it up with water. Just when it was nearly full, he turned the sink off and placed it on the stove. He turned the knob on, as the flames underneath came on. The blonde then began to walk around until the water was boiled enough. A few minutes later, he could hear the water sizzling. He quickly walked over to the stove and instantly turned it off. He tore the little cover off both cups and threw them in the trash. Quickly, he grabbed the pan and carefully poured the boiling water into the cups until it was perfect. He placed the pan back on the stove to let it cool off, as he began to look for some chopsticks._

_Drawer after drawer, cabinet after cabinet, he still couldn't find what he was looking for, "Ughhh, where could they be?" He asked himself. Just as he was about to open the last drawer he saw, a sand hand came flying into the room, which grabbed the blonde and forcefully dragged him out, "What the hell?" The blonde nearly shouted._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, if you won't return to the village, then I'll have to bring you back with my own two hands." A slightly deep voice came._

_The blonde looked to his side, as the sand hand dropped him and he was now looking at Gaara standing in a complete open area that was nothing but sand. It was like the two of them were in a desert, "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked._

_Gaara didn't respond, as he waved his arm at him, which several sand-like shurikens shot out at him. Naruto groaned in annoyance and easily dodged the incoming sand shurikens, "I already told you Gaara that I'm not going back!"_

_"We'll see about that." The cork on his gourd popped open, as a stream of sand shot toward the blonde. Naruto charged after him and quickly spun around the sand, as he came closer to Gaara, he punched him right along the jaw-line._

_Naruto pulled his fist back and saw his jaw cracking a bit, "What… wait, that's his sand armor." The spot he was punched crumbled off of him to reveal his real jaw-line. Gaara bent his arm back, as the sand that Naruto avoided came back after him. Naruto quickly turned around and tried to jump out of the way, but something had a grip on his feet. He looked down to see that the sand had him pinned. Just before the blonde looked back up, the sand that came back shot up above him and then came raining down on him._

_Gaara jumped back, **"Sand Burial!" **He slammed his hands down on the sand. Where Naruto was pinned, the ground he was once standing on opened in multiple layers. The sand started to get sucked in to the ground. Gaara stood back up straight and remained the way he was._

_"Slow as always Gaara." Naruto said from behind, as he slammed his Rasengan, but Gaara's sand formed up in a wall in a quick second, which took the hit instead of him. Gaara then moved away, as the Rasengan broke through the sand wall, "Damn it." The blonde said._

_Gaara lifted his arm up in front of him, as sand shot from the ground that was below Naruto and began to wrap all around the blonde. The sand then rose up into the air slowly with Naruto completely hopeless. Gaara then clenched his hand into a fist, **"Sand Coffin!" **The sand wrapped around Naruto then completely crushed the blonde. However, Naruto puffed away in smoke, "A clone?" Gaara asked himself._

_"It's over Gaara!" Multiple voices came from above. He looked above him and saw a few clones coming down at him. Sand came out of his gourd and took on form of a spear, as it shot out at them and pierced through all of them, which made them puff away._

_"Quit playing this childish game Naruto!" Gaara shouted._

_"Fine by me." Gaara quickly turned around, but was instantly punched again along his jaw-line. This time, it actually managed to hurt him since the armor was already destroyed in that area. Naruto then sent another punch straight to his nose, which caused to reveal the sand armor crumble from it. Shortly then, his real nose was now vulnerable. Gaara grinned, as sand shot from the ground below the blonde and wrapped around his left leg. Naruto tried to move, but the sand prevented him from doing so. Gaara held his arm out with his hand open. The Kazekage then clenched his hand into a fist, which the sand around Naruto's leg instantly crushed it. The blonde screamed out in pain, as he fell lying on the ground._

_Gaara looked down at him, "It's over Naruto."_

_Naruto smirked, "Sure you may have injured me, but you gave me just enough time for this." Gaara looked at him confused. "Over here!" The Kazekage turned around, but was instantly hit by a Rasengan from a clone. Gaara was then sent flying, as the clone went over to the real Naruto and helped him up by placing Naruto's arm over the clone's shoulders, "Get me back to the room." Naruto told his clone._

_Before they headed back to the kitchen room, they heard laughter. They looked ahead and saw Gaara back on his feet, "Naruto, you get yourself fixed up, because I will be back and when I do, there'll be no holding back."_

_Naruto smirked, "Fine." The clone turned them around and walked off into the kitchen. Just as they did, the scenery changed back to a plain empty room with no one in it. Naruto waved at his clone, as it puffed away. He looked over at the counter and saw that the ramen was still there. His eyes brightened, as he went to the last drawer that he didn't get to yet. He opened it and there they were, he quickly swiped a pair of chopsticks and limped over to the counter where is ramen is. He smiled widely, as he began to devour the cups, "Hmm, I should come up with some kind of armor. There's Gaara's sand armor, the Raikage's lightning armor… I should come up with some wind armor." The blonde thought, while he kept eating the ramen._

_Time Skip: A month later_

_Naruto stretched his arms out and hopped a bit, "Yes, my leg feels much better now." He said in a joyous tone. The blonde stepped out of the kitchen and walked into the empty room, "Now I can start working on that wind armor. That means I need to add the right amount chakra and have it spinning around me in a certain movement," The blonde sighed, "This is going to be like when I practiced the Rasengan."_

_Naruto walked out into the middle of the room and clapped his hands together, "Here it goes!" He closed his eyes, as he began to focus his chakra form around his body. He could feel a small gust of wind around him slowly moving up and around him. Then he added more chakra to it, as the wind around him began to spin a bit faster, "Now to add a bit more then before." He sent a burst of his chakra, but then the wind around him began to spin out of control. His eyes opened after losing control, as the wind started to cut along his body. The armor subsided, "Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought."_

_He closed his eyes once more and clapped his hands together, as his wind chakra started to form around him again. He then sent more chakra along with it, as it started to go at a steady pace around him, "Okay, one more time, but this time I need to add more chakra to it." The blonde took a deep breath and added a bit more chakra then the other times. His wind armor then spun around him at a quick speed. He opened his eyes and could feel the armor. He shot his arm in the air, "Yes!" Just then, his armor started to lose control again, "Oh no." He withdrew his arm back down to his side, as the wind started to cut along his body again. The wind subsided once again, as Naruto started to breath heavily, "Damn it, I need to focus!" He said to himself, while ignoring the minor stinging pain from the cuts._

_Naruto sighed, "I'm thirsty." He said to himself, as he walked back to the kitchen. When he stepped foot in, the empty room then changed into the Leaf village. Opening the cabinet that was close to the fridge, he saw that there were pretty big glasses. He grabbed one and walked over to the sink, as he placed it under the nozzle and turned it on, as it started to fill it up. When it was about half way, he turned the water off and held the cup up to his mouth, as he took slow sips of it. Once he finished, he let out a satisfied sigh. He dashed out of the kitchen, "Now I can get…" He stopped, as he was now looking at his village._

_"Oh boy, now what does this place expect me to experience?" He asked himself, as he walked into the village. When he was walking in the streets, he had every villager's gaze upon him, "Why do they keep looking at…"_

_A rock had just hit the back of Naruto's head, which cut his thought off, as he turned around and saw a villager, "Go away demon! No one wants you here!"_

_Naruto froze and stood straight with his arms glued to his sides. His head hung low and decided to look down at the ground, as another rock pelted him in the head again. He ignored the outbursts from behind and continued to walk down the street, "T-They're just like…"_

_"There he is!" The blonde stopped in his track once he bumped into something. He lifted his head back up and saw he ran into a man that was taller then him. The man wore a pair of dark green pants with a navy blue shirt along with a plain black jacket._

_"I'm sorry sir." Naruto said._

_The taller man grabbed the blonde by his collar, "Why is a demon saying he's sorry?" The man asked, as a large group of people began to surround the two of them._

_"I'm not a demon." Naruto replied._

_"Yes you are! You're that damn demon fox that attacked our village years ago and took the lives of hundreds, which means you're the damn demon!" The man spat back._

_"How am I a demon? I've been serving this village my whole life! I've been protecting the likes of all of you! So you tell me!" Naruto shouted, as he swiped at the man's arm, which made him let go of Naruto's collar._

_"Because you have the damn fox inside you!"_

_"So what? Just because I have the fox within me doesn't make me a demon! I'm just an ordinary human as much as the likes of all of you!" The blonde shouted._

_"You maybe a human, but you're still a monster!" The man yelled, as he punched Naruto flat on his nose. The taller man withdrew his arm and saw the blood coming from the blonde's nostrils._

_Naruto lifted his right arm up and whipped the blood off with his sleeve and glared at the man, "Why can't you accept me for who I am and what's not inside me?"_

_"Because, it's only a matter of time before that fox will take over you and attack us once again. That's why…" The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a kunai, "You must die."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Why? I deserve to live just as much as you and everyone in this village!"_

_The man ignored him and shot his kunai straight out hoping to pierce through his heart, "You just need to die for the sake of the people!" He shouted._

_Naruto grabbed the man's arm to stop him, "No! I won't die no matter how many times you try, I will just stop you all!"_

_The group of people began to close in on the blonde, "Die demon!" They all shouted, as they all grabbed their own kunai._

_Naruto looked around seeing he was completely surrounded, "Enough!" All the villagers came to a halt along with Naruto. He saw that the villagers were looking behind the blonde, which Naruto turned as well._

_His eyes widened, as a big smile came upon his face. He saw that it was Tsunade with Shizune. The blonde snaked his way around the villagers and walked over to the Hokage, "Granny thank goodness you're here." Naruto said._

_Tsunade ignored him and glared at the villagers, "What do you all have to say for yourself?" Naruto turned to face them as well._

_The villagers hung their head low and stared at the ground. The man that was picking on Naruto made his way in front of the group, "We're just trying to get rid of this demon. It's only a matter of time that one day this demon will lose control and attack us again!" He yelled._

_"I'm not a demon! I've already told you all that I'm…"_

_A sharp pain came from the back of the blonde. He slowly turned around and saw that Tsunade had just stabbed him with her own kunai, "I know you were, but doing this without me was my concern." The busted Hokage replied._

_Naruto's eyes widened not believing it, "G-Granny? Why…?"_

_"Because, you're the one that killed Minato Namikaze Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki. Your own father and mother, so you deserve to die."_

_"She's right Naruto, you've not only killed your own family, but you also killed hundreds of people." Shizune said._

_Naruto shook his head and took off running away from them, "After him! Whoever brings me him will be paid highly." Tsunade advertised to the villagers._

_The large group of people cheered out loud after hearing the reward, as they all took off after the blonde, "That demon's mine!" The man shouted._

_Naruto continued running, as he looked behind him to see the large group of people chasing him, "T-They're back to being like they used to be back then when I was a child." He turned his head back to see what was in front of him and just when he did, he ran into something. Since his face was buried in whatever he ran into was blocking his sight, he couldn't tell who or what it was till he backed away. He smiled once again after seeing what it was he ran into, "Ino! You got to help me."_

_"With what?" The Yamanaka asked._

_He turned to look at the villagers and then back at Ino, "Them."_

_Ino looked past him and then back at him, "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and had him run with her, "So why are they after you?" Ino asked, as they kept running._

_"They're trying to kill me since I have the fox inside me. Tsunade came, but she even tried to kill me too."_

_"Even the Hokage?"_

_"Yes… I thought she was going to help me, but I was wrong." Naruto hung his head low._

_Ino looked at him for a mere second and then back to watching where she was going, "Don't worry, we'll go to my place so they won't think about looking there."_

_"Thank you." He said quietly._

_After a few more minutes of running, the two blonde finally appeared in front of Ino's home. She quickly unlocked the door and pushed him in, as she walked in and shut the door. She locked it and turned to see Naruto just standing there. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Naruto looked at her, "Come on, we'll go to my room." She said, as she pulled Naruto with her to go upstairs. The two blondes walked down the hall and then they were standing in front of her room. Ino walked into her room, while Naruto walked in after her. Ino then turned and moved Naruto in front of her and turned him around to where his back was facing her bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Just relax." She said, as she gently pushed him down onto her bed. Her action caused the poor boy to blush deeply. Sure the two didn't hangout much at all, but Naruto always thought she had a better body then Sakura. Her long blonde hair, her silky white skin, her perfect round rear, and her long smooth legs. He easily found her more attractive than Sakura._

_"I-Ino…"_

_"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked._

_"No thanks." He answered._

_Ino remained standing in front of him and kept looking at him, "They shouldn't be treating you like this."_

_Naruto sighed and threw himself back to lie down on her bed, "I'm glad to see that someone understands."_

_Ino placed her hands on her hips, "Comfortable?"_

_Naruto lifted his head up, "Yes." He smiled._

_Ino smirked and got on the bed as well, but she was rather more on top of him. She crawled up to him till she was eye-to-eye with him. Naruto's blush darkened, "W-What are you…"_

_Ino shushed him with her finger placed on his lips, "Let's just pass by some time."_

_"I-Ino, I-I can't."_

_Ino lifted her upper body up, as she sat on his lap and looked down at him, "Why not?"_

_"There's just too much going on."_

_"I see." She hopped up off his lap and walked out of her room. Naruto sat up wondering what she was doing, but he just remained laying on the bed. A couple of minutes later, Ino came back up with two glasses of ice cold water. She walked over to him and handed him one, "Here, this will freshen you up."_

_Naruto took the glass, "Thank you." Ino watched him, as Naruto then took a sip of the drink, and then began to slowly chug it down. He placed down the now empty glass and let out a satisfied sigh, "That was refreshing alright."_

_Ino grinned, "I'm glad you liked it."_

_"Thank…" Naruto suddenly froze after feeling pain within him, "W-What did you do?" He asked._

_"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." She answered._

_Naruto got off her bed and pushed her out of the way, as he walked at a fast pace making his way to the exit. Ino turned around and walked out of her room, as she watched the retreating boy, "You'll die sooner or later. Plus, you should be happy that you'll die slowly instead of being mauled to death by them."_

_Naruto ignored her and went down the stairs, but when he got halfway, he started to lose his balance and trampled down the rest. He got back up to his feet and walked over to the door. Before walking out of the house, he looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Ino standing there with her arms crossed underneath her chest. He then opened the door and walked out. Once he was completely out, he slammed the door shut and looked around, "I-I need to get out of here."_

_The blonde took a turn into an alleyway and realized that it was his only safe route for now. His body started to weaken on him, as he fell to one knee, "I-I'm not going to make it out of here…"_

_"You're right."_

_Naruto looked behind him and saw Tsunade with Shizune as well, "Granny, why? Why are you doing this?" The blonde asked._

_"I've already told you demon. We don't need you attacking this village again, so just turn yourself in." Tsunade answered._

_Naruto glared at Tsunade, as he heard several footsteps coming from behind. He knew it was a group of villagers blocking his only way out. Naruto clenched his fist, as they began to shake in anger. The poison started to get worse, as his body became even weaker, which caused him to stumble on one knee. The poor blonde shook his head and bit his thumb to draw blood, "Fine, I'll show you all a demon!" He slammed his hand to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" Just before the others saw Gamabunta, he quickly transformed him into something far more badly. The buildings that trapped them on the sides were now slowly being crushed. The smoke was still covering Naruto's summon, as the blonde jumped up onto his summoning's body._

_Just as the smoked cleared, the villagers along with Tsunade and Shizune saw orange colored tails swinging around. When the rest cleared away, their eyes widened with fear, "It's the fox!" A villager shouted, as the others began to flee._

_Naruto fell to one knee again on the fake nine-tails back, "Now I see this predicament that could happen to me. Even when I did everything for these people, they'll just treat me like I was as a child. For now on, I'm listening to Pain and Madara." The blonde thought._

_Tsunade took a few steps back and turned to her assistant, "Go gather the ANBU and prepare to evacuate the village."_

_"Yes Lady Tsunade." The raven-haired woman said, as she took off._

_Naruto patted the back of his summon, "Take me to the entrance please, I need to get out of here." The fake nine-tails nodded its head, and ran towards the blonde's destination._

_Tsunade watched it leave, "You won't get away!"_

_**Inside Naruto's mindscape**_

_"Fox, I need your help…" The blonde called out, while standing out in front of the large cell._

_A giant pair of eyes opened within the dark and looked down at him, **"What is it kid?" **_

_"Can you take care of this poison? It's slowly killing me."_

_"**Of course." **_

_"Thanks."_

_**Reality **_

_Naruto looked ahead and saw that they were standing outside the entrance, and so he jumped down off his summon. He looked up at the fake nine-tails, "Thank you Gama."_

_"Where do you think you're going demon!" Naruto's gaze lowered and saw Tsunade with a group of ANBU standing at the entrance within the village. The fake nine-tails jumped and landed to where it was glaring down at them. Naruto turned around and saw the room just up ahead. He took this chance and dashed off, "After him!" Tsunade ordered._

_The ANBU then scattered taking chase after the blonde, but the fake nine-tails swiped its tails around whacking them off course. Naruto was now standing in front of the door and took a quick glance back at Gamabunta before leaving, "Thanks again Gama." The blonde said to himself, as he turned back to face the door, but there was Tsunade blocking his path._

_"You're not going anywhere demon."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth, "Move out of the way granny!"_

_"No, we'll make sure you die and avenge those whose lives were lost." Tsunade then charged at the blonde, but then a tail came to her side and smacked her away._

_Naruto turned and looked at Gamabunta, "Thanks again." He waved and ran into the room. Just as he did, everything that was there vanished and turned back into a plane empty room once again. The blonde stumbled around, as the kyuubi was slowly taking care of the poison. It did still manage to bring pain to him, but it wouldn't kill him if the kyuubi kept doing what it was doing. Naruto leaned against the counter, while taking deep breaths due to the pain._

_"**Hang in there kid." **The kyuubi said._

_"Don't worry, it just stings a bit."_

_"**Just a few more seconds…" **The pain in Naruto's body then subsided, as he felt his normal self, **"Done." **The kyuubi said._

_"Thank you."_

_"**Hang on just a second kid. What you just went through, I see and realize how it was. Now that you're no longer a civilian of that village and if you did go back, that maybe something that could happen. If it does, I have something for you."**_

_Naruto was shock to hear that the fox actually has something for him, "What?"_

_"**I want you to enter your subconscious and remove the seal on my cell. Then…"**_

_"No deal!"_

_"**Just wait a second. Then, when you do remove it, I will come out. When I do, I want you to extract some of my chakra and claim it for yourself. I will not put up a fight since I want to actually help. When you claim my chakra, you will take on a form that I call, Kyuubi Mode. While you're in that mode, you will take on a high change in strength and speed."**_

_Naruto smiled, but then went back to a straight face, "Wait a second, why are you doing this for me?"_

_"**Because brat, if you wish to survive since you're now a wanted criminal, you'll need my chakra." **_

_Naruto's eyes softened, "Fine and whenever I can, I plan on…"_

_"**Quit yakking kid and hurry up."**_

_Naruto closed his eyes and shortly opened them to find out that he was standing in front of the kyuubi's cage. The water below him started to raise him up till he was facing the seal. The blonde grabbed the seal and instantly peeled it off. In an instant the fox came bursting out of the cage, which caused Naruto to be blown back a bit. Naruto kept his ground and stared up at the fox, "What was that for?"_

_"**Sorry, it feels good to be out of that cage. I can finally stretch." **_

_"Well, I'm going to do what you said." Naruto charged at the fox and once he was close, he placed his hand on the fox._

_"**Hurry up brat, before I change my mind."**_

_"Okay, okay." Naruto jumped back, as a stream of chakra connected from the kyuubi's body to the blonde's hand._

_"**Now, you need to yank my chakra out quickly." **_

_Naruto nodded and pulled the stream of chakra, which then it revealed a chakra form of the kyuubi's body on the other end of it. The blonde gave it one last tug, as the kyuubi's chakra came out and shot into Naruto. Chakra began to spin out of control around the blonde, but shortly, it faded to reveal him in a different form. A chakra shroud that resembles the Sage of the Six Paths silhouette appeared on his stomach. The color of his eyes changed from blue to orange, instead of red. The form of his nine-tails chakra mode is yellow instead of red and releases chakra as it flickers flames, instead of it releasing burning acidic bubbles like it would in his four-tailed form. Naruto held his arms out and looked at himself, "Wow, this feels amazing." He could feel the big change in certain abilities in his current state. Without Naruto even realizing, the fox was sealed back into a new cage._

_"**Feels good doesn't it?" **_

_Naruto lifted his gaze up and saw the newly formed seal with the fox trapped within, "Thank you."_

_"**No need for thanking me. After all, I did cause problems in your life."**_

_"No, thank you."_

_The fox chuckled, **"Okay kid. If you're like that then, I just want to see something."**_

_Naruto's form reverted back into his normal attire and gave the fox a curious look, "What is it?"_

_"**I don't want you going back to that shithole of a village and I want to see you fight your old friends when they try to force you back. You and I both know damn well that if you were to go back, they'll kill you."**_

_Naruto was quiet, while he had his head hung low when the fox first started telling him what would happen. The fox kept looking down at him, wondering what he was thinking. That was until Naruto lifted his head up and looked at the sealed away fox, "I will."_

_The kyuubi smiled, **"Good, I see why Pain put you through this training. He's not only trying to make you not forget them but, he's also showing you if you refuse to obey their orders and if you were to return there on your own free will."**_

_"I was kind of getting to the gist of that."_

_"**Good, as for Madara…" **Naruto's body stiffened, **"You need to be careful around him, he's the one that had control of me and made me attack the village. He might be looking for a chance to take me from you. So, whatever you do, keep a close eye on him."**_

_Naruto nodded, "I will, thanks." The blonde left his subconscious and found himself still leaning against the counter._

_Time Skip: Two months later_

_Naruto was out, what was supopsed to be an empty room but, it was more of a wide-open field with a couple of trees here and there. Along with a large waterfall with a few large rocks in the water that it poured onto. Naruto was sitting in a mediatating position on a large rock that was placed right underneath the waterfall, as the water poured down on him. Naruto's body was now being surrounded by wind-chakra, which started to spin at a steady pace. The blonde smiled but, kept his focus, as the wind-chakra began to spin around him faster. Naruto kept still, as he added more chakra into it. The chakra around him then began to spin around him faster and that it started to spin in separate ways. He ignored the change in it, as he added the last amount of chakra that was necessary. Once he finished, he stood up and could feel the wind armor around him going at a good pace._

_He stood up on the rock and smiled, "Yes!" Just then, the wind armor around him started to lose control, as it started to cut around his body and faded away afterwards. Naruto whinced at the minor pain, "What the hell?"_

_"**You need to focus kid! **_

_"I've been focusing!"_

_"**No you're not! Every time you think you got it, you instantly jump up thinking you got it and then that's when you screw it up."**_

_"Then how else can I tell when I got it done?"_

_"**You'll know when."**_

_The scenery changed, as the rock that Naruto was standing on now turned out to be sand. The field just changed into a wide-open desert, "Oh no, this means…"_

_"It's time to go back to the village, Naruto."_

_The blonde turned around and quickly slid to the side, avoiding the sand spear that was close to piercing him._

_"Gaara!"_

_"No talking, I'm taking you back!" Gaara waved his arm to the side, as the sand in front of him shot at the blonde. Naruto jumped over the sand and dived down at the sand user. Gaara raised his arm up, as sand shot up like a spike at Naruto. The spike pierced through him, but he puffed away. "A clone?"_

_"Behind you!"_

_Gaara turned around, as Naruto punched him right along the jaw. The redhead jumped back a bit. Naruto was high on him and sent another punch to his jaw. That caused the Kazekage to slide back a bit, as Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to his left kidney section. "Enough!" Gaara shouted, as sand surrounded him and shot out in all directions. Naruto couldn't move on time and crossed his arms in front of himself, as the sand collided against him. The collision was strong enough to send Naruto back a few yards. Gaara withdrew his arm, as sand behind the blonde came up and collided against Naruto's backside. The sand around the blonde then formed completely around his body and tightened. Naruto wiggled about trying to break free, but it was no good. The sand user held his arm out and clenched his fist, as the sand squeezed the blonde. However, it didn't turn out what Gaara was hoping for, as the blonde puffed away, "Another clone?"_

_The Kazekage heard laughter from behind and turned around to see Naruto standing a few yards away from him, "Oh Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. You're becoming so easy to fool."_

_"You bastard." Gaara raised his arm up, as the sand that Naruto is standing on shot up and quickly trapped the blonde._

_"Damn it, he's getting faster." Naruto thought._

_The blonde struggled, and couldn't budge, till he came up with an idea. He closed his eyes and started to absorb chakra into his body. Shortly after, he opened his eyes to reveal his sage mode. He released a shockwave of his chakra, which caused the sand securing him to fall. The blonde landed on his feet and glared at the Kazekage, "Here I come." Once he said that, he took off in incredible speed toward Gaara._

_The Kazekage was astonished from Naruto's speed, as Naruto approached in front of him and kneed him in the gut, which caused Gaara to hunch over. Naruto then delivered an uppercut, which was powerful enough to send him into the air. The blonde was on hot pursuit with the Kazekage and jumped up after him. Gaara tried lifting his head up to see where he was but, due to how hard the hit was, the air pressure was keeping him from doing so. He decided to look up and saw that Naruto just appeared in front of his sight, "I got to make this quick. I don't have much time till my sage mode runs out." Naruto thought, as he lifted his left leg up and then slammed it down on the Kazekage's head, which sent him shooting down at the ground. The impact Gaara made with the ground caused the sand to shoot up and form like circular wall around him. The sand came falling back down shortly after, as Naruto landed next to where Gaara's lying. The blonde's eyes reverted back to his normal blue ones, "Nice try Gaara but, I win."_

_"I think not."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and saw that Gaara was getting up. It wasn't just that, he saw his sand armor crumble off him, "Damn it. How could I forget about that?" The blonde asked himself._

_Naruto quickly jumped to the side, just barely avoiding from being pierced by a sand spear. **"Sand Shower!" **Naruto looked above him to see several sand senbons come pouring down at him. The blonde quickly grabbed a kunai and started deflecting the sand senbons one by one. A couple of them got through the blonde's defense and pierced him, with one piercing his left shoulder, while the other one pierced his right thigh. Naruto hissed from the pain and sliced the senbons off him with his kunai. Naruto saw that sand started to rise up and spin all around him, **"Sand Tornado!" **The sand rose higher, which also lifted Naruto off of his feet._

_Naruto grunted in annoyance and couldn't do anything to help him in this situation. He was now near at the top of the sand tornado and once he was, the sand died down, which left the blonde to fall. Naruto slowly turned his body around with his front side facing the ground that was appearing closer. The sand below him shot up after him in a form of a spike, "Shit!" Naruto quickly summoned a clone, in which that clone knocked him from being impaled by it. However, even though the clone knocked the blonde from being killed, a sand block appeared above Naruto and came crashing down on him, which sent him to the ground. The sand block dispatched and came pouring down on him, as it completely covered him._

_Gaara stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, "I hope that didn't kill him."_

_Gaara's hopes were right once he saw Naruto's arm come out of the sand. Shortly, the blonde came completely out and Gaara's eyes widened after seeing that he had no scratches. Naruto got back up to his feet and stood up straight, as he felt wind like chakra spinning around him, "No way…" He looked at himself all around and could feel and see his wind armor actually in its full potential, "I did it!"_

_Gaara ignored his shout and waved his arm, as a few sand spears shot at him. Naruto didn't have to react since he was so involved of finally getting the wind armor down. The sand spears closed in, but just as they were about to pierce the blonde, they crumbled back to the ground. Gaara's eyes widened seeing that it was the wind armor's doing, "So sand projectiles are pointless to use against that…" The Kazekage thought._

_Naruto grinned knowing that he would be able to end this soon. He crossed his fingers and summoned two clones, as he held out both of his hands out, while the clones formed a Rasengan in both of them. The clones puffed away and Naruto dropped his arms to his sides with the Rasengan still formed in both of his hands, "Here I come, Gaara." Naruto took off quickly towards him._

_The Kazekage's body twitched a bit and quickly raised his right arm up, as a wall of sand formed in front of him. Naruto didn't stop, and slammed the first Rasengan at the wall. The wall wasn't fully stabled due to a last second sign from the Kazekage and it was destroyed. Naruto came through it and was inches from slamming the next Rasengan on the Kazekage, "Goodbye… Gaara." The blonde then finally slammed his Rasengan against the Kazekage's stomach, which sent him flying. Shortly after, Gaara fell to the ground a few yards away from the blonde. Naruto made his way to where he is and when he got there, he saw Gaara out cold. Naruto crossed his arms against his chest, "Sorry Gaara, but no one will bring me back to the village. And if anyone tries, it won't be good for them." Naruto turned his back to the unconscious Kazekage and walked away. When he did, the field reverted back into a plain empty room._

_End of flashback_

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself." Konan said.

Naruto lifted the covers off him and turned his body to where his feet touched the ground, "It's unacceptable."

Konan got up and stood in front of him, "Where are you going? You need to rest."

"I'm going out and I don't want you following me. I'm still not letting you off that easily."

Konan tilted her head a bit, "What? Are you serious?"

Naruto walked past her, while Konan turned around to face his back, "If you thought when you kissed me when we were in the village, I only went with it so you could get Ayame off my back." Naruto walked towards the door.

Konan's eye twitched, "So you used me?"

Naruto stopped at the door with his back still facing her, "Pretty much." Those were his last words, as he walked out on her. When he was a little down the hall, he could hear the angry loud words coming from her room.

**A/N: Okay, I got a few things to say. I'm going to talk about this chapter first before I explain why it took me so long. **

**First, I know there a few things missing from this chapter but, I was getting tired of typing this chapter and just wanted to get it over with. Which is why it seems a bit rushed and a few details left out. **

**Second, it's been awhile since I've update, which is another reason I rushed it.**

**Now, in the next chapter, Naruto walks around the Rain village and a fighting competition catches his attention. If you ever seen the Tekken movie, it'll be a little similar to it. Not all the characters from the movie will be in it, since thanks to Itachifreak8271, he provided me with some names of the other fighters. **

**So, with the story comments out of the way, I'm sorry it took so long. This past month and a half was really hard on me. One of my best friends that I've known since kindergarten died at Texas Tech. I'm not going into detail of how he died because; it'll just hit me again. **

**Anyway, please be patient for my next chapter. And I do apologize for the not so good flashback.**

**R.I.P. Mason Vanstory. You'll always be missed, love you bro.**


	5. Enter Naruto Namikaze

**Here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 5: Enter Naruto Namikaze.**_

Naruto was walking in the streets of the Rain village. He wasn't wearing his cloak, this time, he wore a buttoned dark green cargo shorts with a white muscle short sleeve shirt. He wore the same sandals that he always wore with his old orange and black attire. The last thing he had was a dark red jacket with the hood over his head to avoid getting his hair wet. The blonde kept walking, while remembering of his failure, which was starting to get to him, _"I need to find something that could help me."_

He kept walking till he heard cheering coming from a nearby alley. Naruto looked to his right and decided to see what it was. He walked into the alley and could hear the cheers getting louder and louder, as he got closer. Shortly after a little walking, the blonde took a turn and saw a massive cage with people all around it. He walked into the crowd to get a better look and when he did, he saw a man with black short spiky hair and that he was only wearing black tights with a well-built body inside the cage with someone else as well. That other person walked around in the cage holding a megaphone up, "Is there no one else that can go up against the great Daisuke?"

Naruto looked around and saw no one standing up to the challenge, "Come on! You're all a bunch of weaklings!" Daisuke shouted.

Daisuke looked around at everyone and then saw an arm up. He looked closer and couldn't see who it was. With a quick shot of his arm, he pointed at the arm, "You there! Come on then!" Daisuke shouted.

The arm retreated back down, and Daisuke could see the person's head make their way to the entrance. Once the person was in view, Daisuke that the person had blonde spiky hair (You should all know who). Naruto was standing in front of the entrance and stared at Daisuke, "All I need to do is beat you?" He asked, as he stepped into the cage.

Daisuke grinned, "Yes."

The proctor stood in between the two, while Naruto chuckled. He pulled out a kunai from his jacket and added chakra to it, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't use weapons or jutsu." The proctor said.

Naruto stood there, while still holding onto his weapon, "So, this is physical combat only?"

"Yes." The proctor answered, as he walked over to Naruto and took his weapon, "And since you have chakra, I'll have to place a seal on you that only I can remove."

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

The proctor's fingers glowed, as he turned Naruto around, "I need you to take your jacket and shirt off." Naruto did as he said and removed his jacket along with his shirt, which he then tossed them out of the cage. The proctor slammed his fingers on Naruto's back. Naruto hissed, due to how it burned him a bit. The seal that formed on his back looked like a shrine with little flames on each tip, "This seal shuts off your chakra, and meaning no matter how hard you try to activate it. It won't work. You can use your chakra once I remove it."

Naruto turned around and looked over at Daisuke, _"So basically Taijutsu only… this is going to be rather difficult." _The blonde thought.

The proctor walked out of the cage and closes the door. When he locked it, Daisuke and Naruto began to walk to their right in a circle around the cage, while glaring at each other. They stopped about half way, to where they were in each other's spot and then the two fighters charged in at each other at the same time. Daisuke was on the offence first by sending a series of punches at the blonde's face, but Naruto managed to dodge that kept in Daisuke's rhythm of swings. Daisuke grinned and kneed Naruto in the gut, which caused him to hunch over. The black haired man then bent down and upper punched the blonde's jaw, which caused Naruto to come back to standing straight up. Daisuke came back up as well and started punching Naruto several times on his chest and stomach. Naruto couldn't find a way to get out of it, till he realized that Daisuke stopped. He looked at him, but Daisuke shot his leg up and kicked Naruto flat on the chest, which sent him back against the cage.

Daisuke walked over to him and looked at him, "Do you know what you're doing boy?"

Naruto pushed himself off the cage and sent a quick swing and punched him in his left kidney section. Daisuke wobbled a bit, as Naruto kicked him a couple of times against his stomach. Daisuke stumbled back a bit, while Naruto moved forward and elbowed Daisuke up on his chin. However, the black haired man shook the pain off and charged at the blonde. Naruto was shock to see his sudden change, but because of that, Daisuke was now on top. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. Naruto was ahead of him and kicked Daisuke up along his chin, which caused him to drop Naruto back to the ground. Daisuke hunched over, while rubbing his chin. Daisuke shook his head and got back up to go after Naruto, but the blonde was quicker then him and clothesline him, which caused Daisuke to fall to the ground on his back. Naruto was now standing and looking down at Daisuke, but the black haired man stretched his hands above his head and shot himself back up on his feet. Naruto's eyes widened not believing how persistent this guy was. Daisuke jumped a bit, as he spun his body, which he then delivered a deadly kick to Naruto's nose. Daisuke landed back on his feet and tackled Naruto against the cage. He leaned back and started punching the blonde on his stomach, chest, ribs, and face continuously. Naruto had a small grin on his face, while taking the hits, _"All those years, I trained for a new jutsu and yet, I never even bothered to work on my Taijutsu. But, I'm getting an opportunity now, so there's no way I'm going to lose!" _Naruto thought.

Daisuke punched the blonde one last time in the gut, but to his avail, Naruto basically speared Daisuke and slammed him to the ground. Naruto sat on top of him and started punching him across the face continuously. With each hit, Daisuke's head was forced to turn. Blood gushed out from the black haired man's mouth and nose, but he brought his hands up and grabbed both of the blonde's fists. Naruto jumped a bit, as Daisuke bent his legs and pushed Naruto off him with his knees. The blonde fell back on his back and immediately hopped back onto his feet along with Daisuke. The two of them started exchanging blows with one another. After every couple of attempts, the two of them would manage to land a hit. The crowd of people cheered Daisuke on, seeing how he's the champ and still running, for now that is. Daisuke swung his arm at the blonde, but Naruto quickly retreated and ran toward the cage. Daisuke followed him, "Quit running you coward!"

Naruto ran up on the cage and spun himself off it, as Daisuke approached him, the blonde swung his foot across his face, which sent Daisuke crashing onto the ground. Naruto landed on his feet and looked down at him to see his eyes closed, "I win."

The crowd of people went silent in an instant. The door to the cage opened, as Naruto turned to see the proctor coming in with wide eyes. The man stopped next to Naruto and just stared at all the cuts and bruises he had all over his upper body. Not to mention, all the blood too, "I can't believe it. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzu… I mean… Naruto Namikaze."

The proctor grabbed Naruto's wrist and lifted it in the air, "Your winner, Naruto Namikaze!" The crowed remained quiet for a bit, but then they all cheered out chanting his name.

Naruto withdrew his arm from the proctor and made his way out of the cage. The proctor turned and watched the blonde's dismissal. He then placed his hand against his left ear that had an earpiece in it, "Sir, the challenger actually beat Daisuke."

"_Interesting, I want you to send him to me." _

"Yes sir." The proctor retreated his hand and looked towards the entrance. He looked at a man that had long dark brown hair that covered his right eye slightly. He wore a dark gray long sleeve shirt with light blue jeans and a pair of white shoes. The man looked like he was in his younger thirties and was standing at about six foot seven inches (taller then Naruto). The proctor nodded at the man, which he saw and turned to see Naruto not too far.

Naruto stopped and remembered what he forgotten, "That damn proctor." He said to himself, as he turned around and walked back toward the cage. When he reached the entrance of it, the proctor came up to him with the man. Naruto looked at them, "Can you take this seal off?"

"How would you feel if I told you that you can improve your fighting even greater?" The proctor asked.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"Well, this man here would like to take you to a tournament."

Naruto looked at the browned hair man and didn't like how he had his right eye covered. He looked back at the proctor, "What kind of tournament?"

"It's the same thing you did against Daisuke kind of, but sometimes there might be a round to where they'll use weapons. Though, they'll provide you with weapons of their own. As for use of chakra, that's prohibited."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, while the proctor and the other guy stared at him. The blonde then pointed at the guy, "What's your name?"

The proctor and Naruto looked at him, "My name's Takeru Yamada."

Naruto sighed, "Okay then, I'm in."

Both Takeru and the proctor looked at Naruto, "Are you sure? These people that are in the tournament have been attending for years. They're older and very well trained. Basically, Daisuke's nothing compared to the others." Takeru mentioned.

Naruto nodded his head, "I'm sure I can manage."

Takeru grinned and patted Naruto on his left shoulder, "Good! Now, follow me."

Naruto looked at the proctor one last time and turned to follow Takeru out of the alley. The proctor watched as the two of them left and had a worried look on his face, _"I hope he'll be okay and turnout to be the new champion there." _

Naruto remained behind Takeru and kept his hands in his pockets. Behind him, he could hear all the people cheering his name. The blonde grinned and brought his right arm up into the air and waved back at them without turning around. After a short time, he put his hand back into his pocket and looked to see Takeru standing out of the alley. Naruto stopped behind him, "What are we doing?"

Takeru looked back and forth from left to right, "Well, there's supposed to be a stagecoach coming."

Naruto tilted his head back slightly, "Where exactly are we going?"

Takeru turned around to face Naruto, "The tournament of course."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I didn't mean that. I meant to ask, where exactly is this tournament?"

"Oh, the tournament's in Yukigakure."

"The Snow village?"

"Oh wait, I forgot. It was named Land of Spring after some kid saved their village years ago. Though, they said it would be known as that every winter. If you ask me, I like the spring name."

Naruto froze remembering a photo of him lying in a hospital bed with Koyuki kissing him on the cheek, "They have a lot of technology there, which explains why they would have it there. Is it going to be on television?"

Takeru nodded, "Yep, it's only going to be aired throughout the whole village there."

Naruto smiled slightly, "I wonder how she's doing anyway."

Takeru tilted his head a bit, "Who?"

Naruto jumped a bit and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, nothing."

Takeru shrugged and turned back to face the street and saw the stagecoach approaching, "There's our ride!"

Naruto looked down at himself, "Um… is it okay if I swing by my place real quick and grab some more clothing?"

Takeru turned around and smiled, "Yes, hurry though."

Naruto ran past him in a flash, as he made his way back to base. A few minutes later and Naruto was now standing in the hallway of his base. He rubbed his chin side to side; "Hmm… since I'm pretty sure Konan threw my stuff out of her room, where would they be…?" He asked himself out loud.

The space in front of Naruto started to spin open, which then revealed Madara with a couple of suitcases, "I heard what happened." Madara said.

Naruto turned his head and eyed the ground, "Yeah, I'm sure you would've known that she would be a stubborn bi…"

"No, not that. I meant the tournament."

Naruto's head positioned itself back to facing Madara, as his body stiffened, "How did you know?"

"I was there, and might I say, that your combat needs some work."

Naruto ignored him and glanced at the suitcases, "What are those?"

Madara pointed down at the cases, while still looking at the blonde, "These are your clothes."

"How did you…"

"I was here, unfortuantly, when Konan was trashing your stuff. So, I held onto them."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "I see," The blonde walked over and grabbed his cases, "Thanks." He said, as he left.

Madara was grinning behind his mask, "With that seal placed on him, he'll be vulnerable."

"Madara?" A feminine voice came from behind.

The masked man quickly turned around to face Konan, "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just delivering Naruto's stuff."

"What for?"

"He's joining the Fist of Fury tournament."

"Tournament? Wait, isn't that the tournament in Yukigakure? That means… they shutdown his chakra. Why's he going there?"

"Konan, why do you even care? You always turned him down when he first joined us after that incident at the Kage Summit. Hell, he even tried to apologize, and you still turned him down when he came out from his training. I'm surprised he hasn't even tried to hurt you yet, although, I'm sure Nagato wouldn't allow it, which means that those two would end up in a massacre."

Konan hung her head low and was completely speechless. Before she could say anything, she looked up and realized that Madara was gone. Her eyes softened in sadness, "I wish he wouldn't hate me."

_Outside_

Naruto was walking down the street with his suitcases. He squinted his eyes and could see that the stagecoach was still there. The blonde then picked up the pace and dashed towards it. Takeru was standing on the side of the coach with his arms crossed against his chest, while looking around, as if he was looking for someone. The brown haired man then looked to his left and saw what he was looking for. He waved over to the blonde, "Naruto! Hurry up!"

In mere seconds, the blonde tossed his suitcases on the back of the stagecoach and walked over to Takeru, "Sorry, I got held up in a little chat with someone."

"I see. Well, let's go." Takeru opened the door, as Naruto hopped in, with Takeru right behind him. He shut the door, as the driver whipped the reins on the horses, as they were now on their way to Yukigakure.

_Time Skip: Two days later (I don't know how long it exactly takes to get there from Amegakure)._Location: Yukigakure

"_Naruto, you're such a fool. You made the biggest mistake you could have ever made." _

_The blonde was looking around in a black pitch room looking for the voice, "Who's there?"_

"_You fool, you're now hopeless. He'll come and use you for his needs."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Naruto! Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes shot open and saw that he was still in the stagecoach. He looked to the source of the voice that woke him up and saw Takeru, "What?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

Takeru smiled and pointed at the window, "We're here."

Naruto looked out the window and saw a large circular building with a large glass dome in the middle of it. The building that was surrounding the dome had flags on top all around. The flags were icy blue mixed with spring green colors with the symbol that said, "Yukigakure."

Naruto was astonished of how big the building was. He couldn't recall if this was here when he saved the princess from her uncle when he was younger, "I don't remember this building." The blonde mentioned.

"They built this a few years ago. They thought that having an entertainment building with events would draw in a crowd and bring in money."

"I see." The door opened to reveal the driver. Naruto along with Takeru stepped out. The blonde stretched out his arms and legs. Once he finished, he gazed at the building once more.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A feminine voice from behind stated.

Naruto didn't bother to turn around and was just lost of the beauty of the building, "Yeah."

"What's your name?" The feminine voice asked.

This time Naruto noticed the sound of the voice and turned around to see a blonde haired woman in her mid twenties. She wore a purple bra and high cut bikini along with long purple sleeves from her upper arm to her wrist as well as leggings from midway down the upper leg connected to her belt on the outer hip, she wore two black belts above each elbow and three across her lower torso (hips, below the bust and on her curves) which are connected to a long belt which spans vertically up along the front and splits around her neck to her back.

Naruto froze and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Oh? So you're the new guy. I heard about you. I'm Nina Williams by the way." She said, as she held out her hand.

Naruto gratefully shook her hand, "If you heard about me, that must mean you're one of the fighters that have been attending for years."

Nina smiled, "Yep. And no matter how many times I've been doing this, the other fighters are still incredibly tough."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "If they're like Daisuke, then I'll have no problem."

Nina placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him, "Oh, that's right. You did defeat Daisuke," Naruto smiled glad to see that she realized that he would have no problem, "But, Daisuke is nothing compared to these other fighters."

Naruto's smiled then dropped into a straight form, "What are you talking about?"

Nina kept her smile, "I'm saying that these fighters here are far from your mind. If you don't keep your guard up," Nina started walking toward him and then walked passed him, as she made her way to the building, "It's game over for you."

Naruto turned around and watched as she left him. However, his eyes were glued to staring at her rear. Not even knowing, Takeru was standing next to Naruto with his cases and mimicked what the blonde was doing. A tad bit of drool was leaking from the corner of Takeru's lips. Naruto shook his head and turned around and when he did, he knocked the top of Takeru's head, which snapped him out of his focus. Takeru faced Naruto, "What was that for? I was trying to focus."

"Focus on what? Checking her out?"

Takeru remained silent for a awhile and then, "Yes." Once again, Naruto knocked him on the head and then walked toward the entrance. As he approached the entrance, the doors flung open to reveal a man with several guards wearing chakra armor surrounding him. The man in the middle showed that he was taller than Naruto and more built, by seeing how his white-buttoned long sleeve shirt hugged him tight. He also wore black pants with black dress shoes. Over his white-buttoned shirt, he wore a black Armani suit. The man had short dark brown hair that only covered half of his forehead. He had his hands buried in the pockets of his suit.

A grin crept upon his face, as he looked at Naruto, "So… you must be the one who defeated Daisuke."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"My name's Kazuya Kishimoto."

"I see, and by judging of the appearance, you must be someone that pays for protection due to how weak and pathetic you are." Naruto replied.

Takeru jumped in and stood in front of Naruto, while looking at Kazuya, "I'm so sorry sir. Naruto's just… a bit off today."

Naruto looked at Takeru and pushed him aside, "What do you want?" He asked, while looking at Kazuya.

"I'm the owner of this tournament. I run this place thanks to Koyuki."

"The princess?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and also her fiancé."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Fiancé?"

"Yes, and once we are wed, I will be the ruler of this entire village."

"Speaking of Koyuki, does she still act in movies?" The blonde asked.

Kazuya gave the blonde a puzzled look, "How do you know that she's an actress?"

Takeru also looked at Naruto wondering how he knew. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was younger and saved her from her evil uncle."

Kazuya's eyes widened and then reverted back to normal, as he grinned, "So… you're the one that she talks about after all these years."

"I guess you could say that."

Kazuya's grin expanded a bit more. He then held his hand up slightly, as the guards rushed to the blonde, "We'll be taking you in then."

"For what?" The guards then surrounded him, while two of them secured his arms.

"Because, she still talks about you as if she loves you. I can't have you near her."

Naruto sighed, "It's not like I would feel the same for her."

Kazuya rubbed his chin from side to side, "I see. However, I am grateful that you saved my fiancé back then," Kazuya waved his hand to the guards, in which they released the blonde, "Allow me to show you around the area then."

Naruto rubbed his left wrist and then his right, as he followed Kazuya. Takeru remained where he was, as he watched the guards follow the two, _"Something doesn't seem right."_

_Inside_

"Welcome." Kazuya said, as he turned to face Naruto, which the blonde was astonished. Naruto looked to his left and saw a little waterfall that came from the second floor. To the right, he saw another one that was exactly the same. Ahead of him were a few counters and saw a few people signing in, as they received a key.

Naruto then pointed at the counters, "Is this also some sort of hotel too?"

Kazuya nodded, "This place around the dome is a hotel along with a casino. There's indoor pools, workout rooms, training rooms, bars throughout the place, and places to eat."

"Wow."

Kazuya smiled, "Since you're a competitor, we provide our competitors with private rooms. These rooms are not much, but they are free of charge since you'll be in the tournament."

"Okay."

Kazuya grinned, "Allow me to introduce you to the other competitors. Follow me." The group started walking and headed toward the training room.

After a few minutes of walking, Kazuya, Naruto, and the guards approached a pair of glass doors. Kazuya pushed the doors open, as Naruto entered to see a group of people practicing. All the competitors stopped what they were doing and saw the boss walk in with a new comer. Naruto looked at each and every one of them curious of why he had all eyes on him.

"Who's this chump?" A ripped and muscular man came up and stood right in front of the blonde. He's wearing an orange short vest, leaving the bottom half of his abdomen uncovered. His dark red pants are long and baggy, covering the backside of his black shoes. He has a tattoo of a roaring dragon on his right arm. His eyes were a soft ember color.

Naruto looked up at the man. Kazuya walked to the side of them and separated them, "Now, now, there's no need to start any trouble. This is Naruto Namikaze, the new guy."

The large man looked at the boss then down at Naruto, "You mean that this is the guy that defeated Daisuke? I look forward to fighting you then." The large man then walked back to resume his training.

Kazuya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "That's Haseo Youko. He's our current champion of the tournament. I would be careful around him. He has an anger problem, snapping his rage at anyone who dare challenges him to take his life. He will stop at nothing to make his opposition suffer from his wrath."

Naruto nodded, as a boy and a woman walked over to him. The woman wore a black long-sleeved battle kimono and dark purple pants underneath, gladiator-type sandals at her feet. On her left forearm is a black band, hidden senbon within them. Her long hair is also wavy and black, her eyes are a hypnotizing silver, "Hi, I'm Genkai Sekushi and this," She then wrapped around the boy's arm that was next to her, "Is Tafuna Kodomo."

Naruto glanced at the boy. He was rather tall and muscular boy that doesn't look past fifteen years old. He's wearing a red open vest with bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He wore black pants with shin guards placed in front of his legs and black sandals. Various scars litter his body, as well as his shin guards. His hair is black and somewhat spiky. His face is angular with dark eyes.

Tafuna didn't say a word, as his eyes drifted away from them and looked to the side. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Aren't you the quiet one." He commented.

Genkai smiled, "Yeah, he doesn't talk much."

"Okay then."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Naruto." Genkai said, as she dragged Tafuna back to training.

Naruto chuckled slightly and waved at them. Naruto glanced to the right side of the room due to hearing a wooden dummy being cracked in half. He saw a lean man of average height, of which is extremely flexible and deceptively strong for his height. He wore a black jacket with a hood that has brown fur on the inside half-way zipped, showing his white shirt and thin chain mail under it. His pants are brown with his feet and ankles bandaged, as he wears nothing on his feet. He has shackles on his wrists and ankles with two chains hanging from each forearm. His gray hair is short and lightly unkempt. His eyes are a light brown, analyzing everything he sees.

"Ah, that's Toguro Okumi. He's extremely intelligent, able to gauge most people's motives and actions. He uses anyone's anger against himself before he releases his own fury upon his opponent, devastating them." Kazuya said.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to maintain myself then if I face him." The blonde mentioned.

Another woman walked over to him. She wore a long green sleeveless robe and white pants with sandals. She wears a crystal necklace around her neck, which shines in the moonlight. Her hair in long and black, preferring to leave her hair unbound. She has a deep emerald color eyes. She held out her hand, "I'm Hikari Majikku."

Naruto accepted her hand, and gently shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. There's no need for me to introduce myself since my name was practically announced."

Hikari smiled, "Fair enough."

Naruto tilted his head, "You seem way too nice, are you sure you're a competitor? I mean; the others look a bit too much."

Hikari kept her smile, "Oh, no, I'm not really concerned. I always just look up to the challenge. I'm just here to have fun after all."

"Hey! Hikari!" A feminine voice called out.

Naruto looked past Hikari and saw another woman coming to join in. She wore an icy-colored battle kimono with a dark blue sash and slipper shoes on her feet. She wears black biker shorts underneath her robes. On her neck is a black choker that has a snowflake hanging from it. Her hair is very long and dark blue with a white cloth that is tied onto her hair, making a long low ponytail.

"Oh, hey Asuka." Hikari said.

"I've been waiting for you long enough. Now let's go." Asuka replied, as she grabbed Hikari's wrist and dragged her away.

Hikari yanked her wrist free, which caused Asuka to turn around and look at her, "Asuka, this is Naruto Namikaze."

Asuka then looked at the guy that she was talking about and bowed to Naruto, "I'm sorry Mr. Namikaze, but Hikari and I here need to proceed with our training." She said in a sweet voice.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him with a goofy smile upon his face, "That's okay, we can always chat later."

Asuka smiled and dragged Hikari away to continue their training. Naruto's gaze turned to a combat ring with three guys in it and practicing all together. The first one was an average height and was wearing a black muscle shirt with a short white jacket with a hood. He wore blue pants with bandaged shins and black shoes. His skin is very tanned. His hair is white, semi long and spiky, which attracts attention. His eyes are a dark yellow, which are naturally fixed into a piercing stare.

The second one was a bit smaller then the other one, but he wore a navy loose shirt with a gray haori over it. His pants are black with navy sandals. His eyes are teal colored, while his left eye has a scar over it. His hair is dark blue and long, wrapped in a low ponytail.

The third one was much taller then the other two with a regal manner. He wore a purple trench coat and a white t-shirt with black pants along with black boots. His skin has no signs of scars. His hair is silver as it is very long, having it bandaged all the way down to its end, nearing the ground. At the end of his bandaged hair, he carries a small blade to where he can use his hair as a weapon.

"Ah yes, the first one is Shiroi Inazuma. He's mainly a lay back kind of guy. However, if he gets angered, then it'll be a whole different story." Kazuya mentioned.

"What about the second one?" The blonde asked.

"That's Kaze Suchiru. He's a lively person that always smiles quite often and enjoys fighting. But, when that smile of his is gone, then he goes all out and gets serious."

"Sounds like bushy brows," Naruto then pointed at the final one, "And him?"

"That's Hokori Nameraka. He never loses his cool no matter what. Whenever a battle goes on for too long for him, he'll be like Kaze and go all out. However, he always breaks his opponents body and leave their spirit in pieces."

"I see." Naruto's gaze then turned to a door that led into another room, "What's in there?" He asked, as he pointed at it.

Kazuya looked at what the blonde was pointing at and smiled slightly, "That's another combat room. But, in there, you can practice with weapons."

Naruto walked over to it and grabbed a hold of the knob. He turned it and pushed it open, as he walked in. Just when he did, a knife just pierced the wall next to his head. The blonde's eyes widened and felt a couple of sweat drops come down his forehead. He shook his head and saw two woman standing there sweating and each of them holding a katana. One of them looked all well too familiar, "Nina?"

The blonde girl then tilted her head, "Oh, hey Naruto. Sorry about that." She said, as she dropped her katana and walked over to him. The other woman joined her as well.

Naruto looked at the other one and saw that she was extremely beautiful. She wore a yellow kisode with a black sash, her black pants hugging her lower half. She wore slipper shoes instead of sandals, allowing her to be lighter on her feet. She had prayer beads wrapped neatly on her right arm. A ponytail tied her black hair, if it wasn't tied, it would go down to the bottom of her shoulders. She wore a black headband to keep her hair from getting to her amethyst eyes.

Nina and her partner stopped in front of him, "This is Naruto Namikaze. He's the newcomer." Nina announced. She then faced Naruto and put her arm around Kanari's shoulders, "And my friend here is Kanari Kirei.

Naruto smiled and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Kanari gratefully shook his hand, "You as well."

Kazuya cleared his throat in a loud manner, which made Naruto and the two ladies look at him, "It's time to get ready."

Nina and Kanari looked at one another, as they smiled. Naruto had a rather curious look on his face, "Already? But, I just basically got here."

Kazuya nodded and looked at the two ladies, "Would you two mind leading him to the locker room?"

Naruto slightly blushed and turned to face Kazuya, "They can just show me how to get to the stadium."

Kazuya turned his back to them, as he walked off and waved at them, "If you ladies don't mind, please accept my request."

A single sweat drop slid down Naruto's forehead. The two ladies came up to him, one on each side of him, "Ready?" They both asked.

Naruto jumped a bit and looked at both of them back and forth, "Ugh… sure."

Both Nina and Kanari spun themselves and flashed him a smile, as they then continued their way to the dome. The trio then exited the training room and was now on their way. A pair of eyes set themselves on the three. A figure that obviously showed that it was a manly shape was standing on a walkway that was on the second floor. He was wearing a black mask that only showed their eyes. He also wore a black pair of pants with a black sleeveless shirt. On his back was a sword that was sheathed. A grin crept upon his face behind the mask. He reached in his pockets and pulled out a couple of shurikens and placed them in between his fingers.

Naruto stopped, while the two women kept on going. It didn't take long for them to realize, as they turned and looked at him, "What's wrong?" Nina asked.

The two ladies then saw other people that were farther back behind Naruto had stopped and were also looking at Naruto. The girl's eyes then saw blood dripping to the ground that was below him. The people that were far behind him all began to panic and started to run for the exits, as they all were screaming. Both of the girl's eyes widened, as they rushed over to him.

"Stop." Naruto said to them, as he reached to take the shurikens off of his back. The two girls listened, but were wondering why.

Just then, a few shurikens impaled the ground in front of the girls. Naruto quickly turned around and examined the area. All he could see was the panicking people that were running all over the place. He kept looking until he looked higher and saw a shady person on the second floor. They both glared at one another, until the mysterious person started running. Naruto then took off and followed him.

"Naruto!" Nina and Kanari both shouted, but the blonde ignored them and was gone.

Nina faced Kanari; "We should go tell Kazuya about this."

Kanari nodded, as the two ran toward the stadium.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto was running at full speed and kept taking quick glances to the second floor to make sure that the mysterious person was still running in the same direction. Naruto looked up ahead and saw a stairway. He went up a notch and quickly ran up the stairs. Just when he reached the top, the person he was chasing was just standing up ahead and looking at him. Naruto stopped chasing and stood there, as they glared at one another. The attacker grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out. Naruto's body jumped a bit, as the person came at him with immense speed. When he closed in on Naruto, the blonde quickly swept around him and kicked him on his back, which made him lose his balance a bit. The man then regained his posture and shook his head, as he turned to face Naruto, but was instantly punched flat on his face. The guy stumbled back, while Naruto delivered another punch, but this time, he punched him against his left kidney. Naruto attempted another hit, but was instantly blocked. The person caught Naruto's fist and kneed him in the gut, which caused the blonde to hunch over. He then held his sword up just above Naruto's head with the handle facing down at him. Naruto quickly tried to move, but wasn't quick enough when he was knocked hard on his head by the handle of the guy's sword to where he fell to the ground unconscious. The guy just stood there looking down at the unconscious Naruto. A grin formed behind his mask, as he then vanished.

_With Nina and Kanari_

The two ladies were in the dome and could see thousands of people sitting in their seats waiting for the first match to be announced. They were on the first floor behind the stage where all competitors would fight. The stage was just a flat tile floor with a large rock that had smaller ones around it. The girls looked around back stage and couldn't find Kazuya. All they found was the other competitors getting ready. They then thought of only one other place he could be, his private room where he could watch from above.

_Kazuya's private suit_

The owner of the tournament was sitting in his chair, while looking down at what's yet to come. He leaned to the left with his right leg of his left leg and placed his elbow on the arm of the chair, while resting his head on it. Behind him were two guards wearing chakra armor standing next to the door, one on each side. They both had masks on only showing their eyes. In their hands, they had some kind of gun that can fire shurikens and kunais.

Kazuya had a small smile on his face, as he waved his hand at the guards, "Aren't you two excited about this?"

Both guard's body stiffened, as they straightened themselves, "Yes sir!"

Kazuya brought his arm back down and rested it on his lap. A loud knock came from the door, as the two guards immediately turned to face it and waited for the boss's call, "Come in." Kazuya said.

The door opened to reveal Nina and Kanari, "Sir! N-Naruto's…" Nina was panting, while trying to catch her breath along with Kanari.

Kazuya got up from his chair and turned to face the ladies, "What about Naruto?"

Nina took a long breath and looked at him, "He was attacked."

Kazuya cocked an eyebrow, "By who?"

This time, Kanari was the one to talk, "We don't know."

"Where is he now?"

"Naruto chased after him." Nina answered.

"Okay," Kazuya pointed at the guards, "You two, go find Naruto and bring him here."

"Yes sir!" The guards then took off out the door.

He then looked at the ladies, "You two go get ready for your first match."

The girls both had a look of concern on their face, "Wait, what about…"

"My guards can take care of it. Just go get ready."

Nina and Kanari looked at one another and then left the room. Kazuya walked to the door and closed it. He kept his hand on the knob and grinned.

_With Nina and Kanari_

The two ladies appeared on the competitor's stand, which was above the audience and to where the massive four-way screen was in front of their sight. Everyone was just standing and waiting for the screen to reveal who would be up first.

"Do you think they'll find him?" Kanari asked.

Nina smiled slightly, "I'm sure they will."

An announcer came up to the middle of the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Fist of Fury tournament! Please direct your attention to the screen, for it will reveal the first match."

The audience cheered since it was about to begin. All screens started to flash pictures of the competitor's faces. The first one stopped to reveal a large figure that was incredibly built, "Haseo Youko versus…" The second one then stopped to reveal a tall man, "The first match is, Haseo Youko versus Hokori Nameraka!"

The large tank like figure glanced to his left to see the tall man a few feet away. They then headed for the back stairway and made their way to the stage. Shortly after, they were both on the stage glaring at one another. The announcer stepped off the stage, "Go!"

Haseo instantly charged at his opponent, while Hokori did as well. Haseo then swung at him, but Hokori easily maneuvered himself behind Haseo and kicked him in the back of his head. Haseo took the hit with no effect and turned around, as he delivered a right hook shot to Hokori's left kidney, which caused him to stagger back a bit. The large tank-like man tackled Hokori and started delivering several punches to his face. The hits were too hard, as blood gushed out of Hokori's nose and mouth. Haseo delivered one more punch and then got back up on his feet. He looked down at his opponent and saw several cuts on his face. The large man grinned and turned to face the crowd. He held his arms up in the air, while the crowd cheered for him. However, Hokori saw this as an opportunity and swept his leg at Haseo's legs. The monstrous man fell onto his back, while Hokori jumped back up to his feet. Hokori swung his hair down at him, which cut through his vest and made a cut from his left shoulder down to his midsection.

Haseo growled, "Son of a bitch!" Haseo, having no effect from the cut, shot himself back onto his feet.

Hokori swung his hair at him again hoping to cut Haseo's stomach. However, Haseo caught the blade that was hidden in his bandaged hair and crushed it. Hokori was astonished from his blade being crushed. Haseo then took this chance and delivered a very deadly uppercut, which knocked Hokori in the air. Haseo jumped in the air and slammed his foot down on Hokori's stomach, which sent him crashing to the ground. The giant landed back on his feet and looked down at the unconscious body of Hokori. Once again, Haseo threw his arms in the air and faced the audience, as they all cheered his name.

Nina and Kanari both were shock to see how deadly Haseo truly is, "It's like he wasn't even trying. Once Hokori used that weapon hidden in his hair, it apparently triggered Haseo for a mere second." Kanari mentioned.

"Yeah, and that's the guy that wants to fight Naruto. I hope Naruto's better than I think he is." Nina said.

"Speaking of Naruto, have the guards returned with him yet?" Kanari asked.

The two ladies examined the area all over from the stand, "I don't see them anywhere." Nina answered.

"Dear fellow citizens and competitors," A spotlight turned on and shined at Kazuya's private suit, which everyone turned to face it, "Due to a brutal attack on one of our competitors. I'm announcing that all other matches will be postponed."

The entire audience started to talk amongst others curious of who it was, "The competitor that was attacked was Naruto Namikaze. He's currently still missing after hearing that he was attacked."

"He's still missing?" Nina asked.

Kanari turned to face her friend, "Let's go find him."

"Yeah."

"No!" The spotlight then turned to the voice that came from the entrance. Everyone turned to face the light and saw a blonde haired man with blood cover parts of his back.

"I-Is that?" Kanari wondered.

"Naruto!" Nina nearly shouted.

Naruto pointed at the private suit of Kazuya's, "There's no need to postpone the fights. I'm fine!" He shouted.

Since Naruto was down at the bottom floor, he couldn't see the wide grin that formed on Kazuya's face, "Okay then, may the matches continue."

The screens started to flash the competitor's faces. The first one stopped to reveal Naruto and shortly after, the second stopped to reveal a man that wore a hooded jacket, "The next match, Naruto Namikaze versus Toguro Okumi!" The proctor announced.

Naruto walked up to the stage, while Toguro walked down the stairway from the stand. After awhile, Toguro stepped onto the stage across from Naruto. The proctor looked over at Naruto and saw that he was breathing heavily, "Are you sure you're able to fight?"

The blonde nodded, while the proctor stepped off the stage. He took a quick glance at both fighters and then, "Begin!"

**A/N: Hello everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This one also took me awhile to work on since I've been sick for the past week and a half with a stomach virus and a heavy cold. But, that still didn't stop me from working on this.**

**Anyway, there's not much to say here apart from Haseo's fight with Hokori was short, I know. Just hope you all enjoyed it. **


	6. Closer Feelings

**Forgot to mention that this story will be a very small harem (Well, basically it'll have a few one-shots, but this story is still a NarutoXKonan). Anyway, here's the next one.**

**_Chapter 6: Closer Feelings  
><em>**

"Begin!"

Naruto and Toguro just stood there, while listening to the cheering from the audience, "What's the matter? Are you not going to come at me?" Toguro asked.

Naruto kept taking tiring breaths from the attacks he suffered earlier. He kept staring at Toguro, "Why don't you come at me?" Naruto fired back.

Toguro stood there with his hands held up on each side with a, 'I don't know' look, "Because, it's not my style. Besides, you look like the type that charges first thing in a fight like an idiot."

Naruto took a step toward him, but then he stopped and remembered how Toguro toys with people's anger. Toguro then was the one who turned out to charge in after the blonde. The hooded man jumped and dived down at Naruto with his foot out first. Naruto not being able to think straight instantly crossed his arms in front of his face, as Toguro kicked his arms, which caused Naruto to stumble back a bit. Naruto punched straight at him, but Toguro ducked and elbowed the blonde against his gut. Toguro grinned and did a back flip, but when he did, he kicked Naruto up at his chin. Naruto was sent into the air slightly, as Toguro grabbed the blonde by his ankles and slammed him down onto the ground, which caused the tile to crack a little. Naruto coughed up blood, as the pain from the shurikens that impaled his back and now being slammed on his back was making it worse. Toguro stood next to the blonde and bent down, as he looked Naruto in the eyes, "Do you know where you're at? This is Fist of Fury! You ninja with all your jutsu and special techniques can't do shit without performing whatever it is you all do. You're just another piece of trash."

Naruto clenched his fists, as they started shaking, while Toguro continued on with more insults. Naruto kicked himself up back to his feet, as Toguro stepped back a bit. The blonde quickly punched Toguro along the jaw and then kneed him against his stomach. Naruto then grabbed Toguro by the head and slammed his face into the floor, _"Perfect, keep going." _Toguro thought.

Naruto then lifted his foot just above Toguro's head; "I'll show you the difference between me without my chakra and you."

Toguro grinned, as he slithered out of the way just before Naruto slammed his foot on his head. Toguro then hopped back onto his feet and stood a few feet away from the blonde, "Is that it?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and charged at him. Toguro didn't move this time, as Naruto punched him several times on his stomach and face. Toguro grinned and kept taking the hits, as blood gushed out from his mouth. Naruto swung his right leg up and kicked him right across his head, which caused Toguro to drop to the ground. Naruto looked down at him, while catching his breath.

* * *

><p>The rest of the competitors watched from their stand, "Do you think Toguro's done?" Kaze asked.<p>

Shiroi stood there with his arms crossed, "I doubt it. Toguro has something planned."

Nina was shocked to see how Naruto was doing, "I'm actually impressed." The blonde said.

"Me too, but Toguro's not done. I've seen how he can really get." Kanari mentioned.

Nina then forgot about how Toguro could easily turn the tables, "Let's just hope Naruto will find a way."

"Why do you two care? If that newcomer were to even win, he would eventually be put up against me and wouldn't stand a chance." Haseo said, as he joined in with the two ladies.

Nina turned to face the giant, "And what makes you think that you could win?"

Haseo chuckled, "Is that a trick question?"

Nina shrugged and turned to watch the match, "Maybe you should just keep an eye on him."

Haseo growled slightly, "There's no need. I'll just crush that pipsqueak." He said, as he stormed off.

Kanari examined Naruto closer from their positions and could see that the wounds on his back started to bleed again, "Naruto can't keep up much longer."

Nina looked at her friend, "Why do you say that?"

"The wounds on his back…"

The blonde then looked back at Naruto and saw what Kanari was talking about, "You're right, he needs to finish this or…"

"There's no need to worry."

The two ladies looked to their right and saw Genkai with Tafuna standing there watching the match, "Naruto knows what he's doing." Genkai said, as Tafuna nodded showing that he agreed with his girlfriend.

Nina and Kanari hoped that she was right, as they all turned to watch the match again.

* * *

><p>Naruto was starting to feel uneasy due to the loss of blood. Then, he heard laughter, as he saw that it was Toguro. The hooded man shot back up to his feet, while laughing insanely, "I'm actually impressed! But, it's my turn!"<p>

Naruto stood there not showing any attempts of making a move. Toguro head butted Naruto, which made the blonde stumble. He then kicked the blonde several times against his stomach and thighs. Naruto received another kick to both his thighs, which caused him to fall to his knees. Toguro stood there and kept laughing like a mad man, "Game over." He said, as he swung his leg right for Naruto's head. The blonde instantly ducked, which caused Toguro to miss. The hooded man was shocked, as Naruto got back up to his feet and tackled Toguro. He didn't tackle him to the ground, but instead, he tackled him against the large rock. Naruto backed up a bit punched Toguro a few times on his stomach. He stopped to see how beat up Toguro was and decided it was time to end it. He took a few steps back and when he did, Toguro took a couple of steps forward. Naruto ran back at him and jumped up a bit, as he slammed his knee against Toguro's face, which caused him to be slammed against the rock again. Naruto backed up, as Toguro dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Winner! Naruto Namikaze!"

The audience shouted in joy, as they all cheered his name. Naruto stood there taking deep breaths and looked around at the crowd. A smile formed on his face, as he fell to one knee due to all the blood he was losing. The proctor rushed over to him, along with a couple of medics coming from the back.

Kazuya's private suit

The boss sat there in his chair with a smile on his face, _"He's defiantly better than I thought. I may have him go up against Haseo sooner then." _

A knock came from the door, "Come in." Kazuya said.

The door opened to show the two guards that were supposed to go out and find Naruto, but they had someone else. The two guards took their spots again, as the third person came in after. Kazuya got up and looked at the other person, which turned out to be the guy that attacked Naruto. The door closed, as the attacker said, "Do you wish for me to attack him again?"

Kazuya grinned, "Not yet."

"May I ask when you plan on wanting me to?"

"Yes, I want you to go after him whenever he's in his room and when he's not thinking of who you are. That way he'll be vulnerable." The attacker bowed, as Kazuya went back to sit in his chair. He raised his arm up and beckoned the attacker, "Come join me."

The attacker sat in the chair next to Kazuya, "So, who won their matches so far?"

"Ah, well, Haseo easily won his against Hokori, and Toguro… lost against Naruto."

The attacker removed his mask, which showed that he has short black hair that hung above his ears. His eyes are a spring green color and his skin's tan, "He actually beat Toguro huh? He might be something else."

Kazuya smiled, "Yes, I know you're better than all of these competitors, which is why I chose you… Ryota."

The attacker now known at Ryota smiled, "I'm honored sir, but the two girls. What do you want me to do about them? They did try to get in the way."

Kazuya shook his head; "Ignore them. Just focus on the Namikaze."

"Yes sir."

"Would you like a drink?" Kazuya asked.

"Sure."

Kazuya waved at his guards, which one of them walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. He walked over to his boss and handed one to each of them, as he went back to his spot.

They both popped open the cap and took a sip, as they watched Naruto being taken away on a stretcher.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the screen for our third match!" The proctor announced.<p>

The screens began to flash the faces of the competitors again, which the first one stopped quickly to show a pretty woman wearing a long green sleeveless robe. The second one stopped shortly after the first one to reveal a man wearing a gray haori, "The third match! Hikari Majikku versus Kaze Suchiru!"

_With Nina and the others_

"Hikari against him? That seems way too unfair!" Genkai nearly shouted.

Asuka looked at her training partner, "Hikari, please do yourself a favor and don't fight this guy. There's no way you're going to be able to beat him."

Hikari stood there with a sad look on her face, "I… I can't back out on this."

Asuka grabbed her by the shoulders, "This guy's crazy. Every time you hit him with everything you got, it's like it doesn't even effect him."

"Hikari, I don't want you getting hurt. This guy's not good news and the way you're all so bright. It's not going to matter since he won't stop."

Hikari stared down at the stage to see Kaze standing there with his arms crossed, "I can't Asuka."

Asuka then started shaking her by the shoulders, "No! I don't want you getting hurt to where they send you to the infirmary for days."

Hikari smiled, "I can't back down Asuka." She then headed down the stairs toward the stage.

Asuka watched as her friend left and felt sorry for her, "You better be careful." She whispered to herself.

Genkai looked down at the stage and saw Hikari approaching it, "She's really going to fight him?"

Tafuna nodded and also felt sorry for Hikari, "Kaze might get carried away." He said quietly.

The three ladies all nodded in agreement, "Kaze may not be Haseo, but he's someone you don't want to mess with." Nina mentioned.

_On stage_

Kaze stood there with his eyes closed and was starting to get impatient. He decided to peep his left eye open and saw Hikari standing on the other side of the stage. A sigh escaped him, as he stared at her, "Look, I'll let you walk out of here without hurting you."

Hikari looked over at him with a smile, "I won't back down."

Kaze blinked once, "As you wish."

"Begin!" The proctor shouted, as he stepped off the stage.

Kaze shrugged, as he darted off at Hikari. The poor girl couldn't keep up with him, as he kicked her left kidney. Hikari gasped, while Kaze then kneed her against her gut. Kaze grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up, "You have no idea what you got yourself into."

Hikari struggled trying to break free from his grasp, as he then just shoved her to the ground. He looked down at her with disappointment. Hikari attempted to leg sweep him, but he easily jumped to avoid it. Kaze then grabbed her by the collar of her robe and forced her up. She grabbed both his wrists, while wiggling about in his grasp. Kaze grinned, but Hikari smiled and kicked him up against his chin, which caused him to lose his grip. Hikari landed back on her feet and kicked Kaze flat against his stomach. He stumbled back a bit and saw that she was about to attempt another kick. Right when she was about to kick his left kidney section, he caught her leg. Hikari hopped a bit trying to get her leg free, but it was no good. Though, she twirled herself and brought her other leg up to kick him on the side of his head. Kaze took a few steps back after taking the hard hit to the head. Hikari ran up to him and jumped up onto his shoulders, as she wrapped her legs around his neck. She then lowered herself down on his back and grabbed his legs, as she flipped them both and hurled him against the giant rock. She landed back on her feet and stood where she was.

_With the other competitors_

Nina and the other three were completely shocked, "S-She's actually managing." Kanari said.

"Y-Yeah, I can't believe it." Genkai mentioned.

"She's quite impressive." Nina mentioned.

Tafuna nudged Genkai, in which she looked at him, "What?" He then pointed at where Kaze is. She looked at what he was looking at and saw Kaze coming out from the rock area, "He's showing as if it never affected him."

Tafuna nodded, while Nina and Kanari looked over and saw Kaze now standing in front of Hikari.

_With Hikari_

Hikari was lost for words when she didn't see any sign of pain from him. Kaze whipped the dirt off his shoulders and glared at Hikari, "I hope you're ready."

Kaze grinned and next thing that Hikari knew was that Kaze was standing next to her, "W-When did he…"

Kaze delivered a deadly clothesline, which made Hikari crash to the ground. Kaze stomped on her stomach, which caused her to gasp and lose her breath.

Kaze reached down and grabbed her by the robe, as he tossed her up into the air to where her body was at eye level with him. Kaze then kicked her by the side, as she was now spinning in the air. He grabbed her ankles with his right hand and wrapped his left arm under her back, as he grabbed her left shoulder. Kaze got down on one knee with the other out, as he slammed her back down on his knee and heard her back crack. Hikari screamed out in pain, as Kaze just shoved her off. He got up and looked down at the girl to see that she was clearly done.

"Winner! Kaze Su…"

"No… I'm not… done." Hikari said, as she stumbled back onto her feet.

Kaze raised his head slightly, while looking down at her, "It's best you don't get up. I can't promise you that you'll live."

Hikari fell back to one knee, "No, I… can still fight."

Kaze shrugged and charged at her. However, a couple of people appeared and blocked his path. Kaze stopped and glared at them, "Get out of the way Tafuna and Shiroi."

Tafuna shook his head, while Shiroi decided to speak, "The match is over."

Kaze whipped his head and turned to leave the stage. Tafuna and Shiroi turned to look at Hikari, "Come on, we'll help you out of here." Shiroi said, as he held his hand out for her.

Hikari smiled up at him and took his hand, as he lifted her up. He placed her right arm around his shoulders and escorted her back to the competitor's stand.

The proctor stepped back onto the stage, "Winner! Kaze Suchiru!" The audience all cheered and a few of them booed him.

_With Nina and the others_

"Hikari!" Asuka yelled, as she saw Shiroi help her friend up.

Shiroi placed her down on the ground and leaned her against the wall. Hikari was breathing heavily after going through such a beating.

"A-Asuka, I'm s-sorry."

Asuka shook her head, "No Hikari, you did your best."

Hikari smiled, as she tilted her head, while her eyes closed, "She'll need her rest." Kanari mentioned.

"Kaze went to far." Shiroi said.

Nina and the other girls nodded in agreement, "He's going to turn out like Haseo if he keeps it up like that." Nina mentioned.

"The next match! Kanari versus Genkai!" The proctor shouted.

The competitors glanced at the screen and did see a picture of Kanari and Genkai on it. They all looked at one another, "What about Hikari here?" Genkai asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take her to her room." Shiroi said, as he scooped her up in his arms.

They all nodded, as Shiroi left with Hikari, while Kanari and Genkai headed down the stairs to the stage. Once the two were on the stage, the proctor remained in the middle and glanced at both of them, "Begin!" He announced, as he stepped off the stage.

"Wait just a second!" Everyone stopped and went quiet, as a spotlight shined up at Kazuya's private suit, "Today's matches are over! They'll resume again tomorrow." The audience started booing the owner, "I don't care what you all think, but they'll continue on tomorrow. Please enjoy the rest of your day."

"Why's he ending the matches early?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. He usually never does that." Asuka said.

Tafuna looked around the arena and then he found Kazuya going to the infirmary, "Look."

Nina and Asuka looked over to what Tafuna was looking at and saw Kazuya, "Why's he going… oh wait, Naruto's there." Nina said.

"Should we go check on him too?" Asuka asked.

Tafuna and Nina nodded, "Let me get Genkai and Kanari." Tafuna said, as he dashed off down the stairs. Nina and Asuka went down the stairs to head for the infirmary.

While the competitor's stand was empty except for one, Haseo stood there looking down at everyone, "Looks like the boss's plan goes on."

_With Naruto_

"The bleeding's finally stopping." One of the medics announced.

The medic placed one last patch over the last wound that was left to attend to. The medics attempted to lay Naruto down, but the blonde refused to, "No, I'm fine. Thank you all for the help." He said, as he hopped off the patient's bed and tossed his bloody shirt over his shoulder. The medics looked at him, as if he was crazy. They knew damn well that if he were to get in the smallest activity, that those wounds would open easily.

"Okay then, just try not to be active for a few hours. Give those wounds time to close." A medic suggested.

Naruto waved at the medics, as he left the infirmary. Just when he stepped out, he ran into Kazuya, along with a few of his guards, "Ah, glad to see that you're better." Kazuya said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to check on you and introduce you to someone." Kazuya held his arm up a bit, as someone came from behind. A man with spring green color eyes that wore a dark blue navy shirt with dark green shorts, "This is Ryota. He's my personal best guard."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Okay? And you came to introduce him to me… because…?"

"He's going to be keeping an eye out for the attacker."

Naruto eyed Ryota, "Uh huh… I just hope you find him before I do." The blonde then walked past them and left.

Kazuya grinned, "You hear that Ryota? Apparently he still has whoever attacked him still on his mind."

Ryota sighed, "Looks like I'm going to end up playing the waiting game then."

"Yes, but I do have others about to draw out his attention any second now, which should clear his mind of you attacking him."

* * *

><p>The blonde stepped out into the arena and realized that it was completely empty, "Where did everyone go?"<p>

"Naruto!" The blonde turned around and saw Nina, Kanari, Asuka, Genkai, and Tafuna.

"Hey, why are you all…"

"Kazuya ended the rest of the matches early and said they'll continue tomorrow." Nina said.

"Yeah, after your match, Hikari went up against Kaze and he nearly killed her. Thankfully Tafuna and Shiroi stopped him from going any further." Genkai mentioned.

"Where's Hikari right now?" Naruto asked.

"Shiroi took her to her room." Asuka answered.

"Oh, at least she's resting now." Naruto said.

Nina and Kanari walked to the back of Naruto and examined his back, "Do they still hurt?"

Naruto turned his head a bit and looked from the corner of his eyes at them, "Not really. I can't do anything rash for a few hours or they'll open again."

Screaming from the building around the dome was echoing throughout the place. They all turned to see the exit and saw people running, "What's going on?" Genkai asked.

They all ran to the exit and looked around to see a lot more people running around. They searched for the cause of it and then they also saw several masked figures armed with swords chasing down everyone, "Assassins?" Kanari questioned.

"Looks like it." Nina answered.

A couple of the assassins appeared in front of the group and attempted to attack them, but Tafuna easily launched the both of them away, "We need to help get the people out of here." Asuka said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Everyone glanced at Naruto, "You can help escort everyone out, while we take care of the assassins." Nina said.

"What? I can fight too…"

"Not with those wounds of yours." Nina kept going.

Naruto clenched his fists, "Fine."

The blonde left the others and stood out in the open, as he waved his hand at the civilians, "Everyone follow me!" The civilians that were close by all followed him, as the blonde turned around and was blocked by a couple of the assassins.

Asuka jumped in front of the blonde and easily knocked the two assassins out of the way; "Go." She said.

Naruto beckoned the civilians, as they all started following him to the exit of the building. The doors weren't far at all from them, as he stopped and motioned the civilians to keep going. He looked back and saw his friends taking on the incredible amount of assassins. It looked as if it was a hundred versus five. Naruto looked back at the exit and saw that all the civilians made it out. The blonde stared at his friends and couldn't take it seeing how they were outnumbered. Just when he was about to join them, Nina quickly glared at him, "Don't you dare! You get out too!" She shouted, as she continued fighting back.

Naruto was getting frustrated, but he knew that his friends would easily take care of them. The blonde walked to the exit and when he reached it, he walked out. When he was outside, he saw all the civilians keeping a good distance from the entrance and decided to watch what would happen. The blonde sighed, as he took a few steps away from the doors. He turned his back to the large group of people and stared at the entrance, "Out of all the other times this happens, it happens when I'm unable to do anything." He said to himself.

"Why don't you go help them then?" A feminine voice was heard from behind the blonde.

Naruto turned around, while his eyes widened in an instant. A woman was standing there wearing a pale blue vest with purple trim that has a thread of gold through the trim, a pale green kimono again with purple trim and a thread made of gold running through the middle of the trim. She also has pink make up on her eyelid and also has her raven colored hair in a ponytail with a golden bow holding it in place. The woman blushed seeing him stare at her, but then it hit her. Blonde spiky hair, tan skin, and those whisker marks, "N-Naruto?"

"P-Princess Koyuki?"

They both stood there staring at one another silently, but Koyuki smiled and threw her arms around him, "I've missed you so much Naruto!"

Naruto returned the hug and couldn't help but smile too, "I missed you too princess."

Koyuki broke herself free and looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm actually here because of the tournament. So far, I've won my first match against Toguro."

Koyuki was shocked to hear why exactly he was here and felt bad for him, "Naruto… you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Kazuya… tends to get carried away with the fights and will make unexpected changes."

"So? It's not like I can't handle it."

Koyuki began to worry for him, but decided to get back on topic, "So, why don't you go help your friends?"

"Because, I was told that these wounds will open if I were to get in any activity."

"Naruto, who do you care for most? Yourself… or your friends?"

Naruto was silent, but he knew where she was getting at and smiled, "Thank you princess." He said, as he ran back inside.

Koyuki stood there smiling at his retreating form and went back to blend within the crowd.

_Back Inside_

Naruto was running down the large hall heading back toward the entrance. He came to a stop when he saw his friends standing there and also saw several of the assassins lying on the ground. Nina turned around to see Naruto standing there, "Why did you comeback?" The rest of the group turned to see that Nina was talking to Naruto.

"I came to help, but I see that you all took care of them."

"Well, we took care of them. It was fairly too easy." Genkai said, while Tafuna nodded in agreement.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, which came from the entrance of the stadium and realized that it was Kazuya with Ryota behind him, "There was several assassins attacking everyone." Asuka answered.

Kazuya examined the area and saw the unconscious assassins lying around, "I see. Nice job of taking care of them," He turned his gaze over to Naruto, "Mr. Namikaze, I wish for you to walk with me."

Everyone turned to look at the blonde and saw that he accepted his wish and joined him, as they walked back into the stadium. Once they were out of sight, Nina turned to look at the gang, "Why does he always want to see Naruto?"

"I have no clue." Genkai said, as Tafuna shrugged.

"It's really starting to bug me." Nina said, as she turned back to stare at the entrance that lead to the stadium.

Genkai smirked and bumped into Nina, "Aww… is someone jealous that they're not getting their time with Naruto?"

Nina blushed and turned to look at her, "No!" She turned her head to stare at the entrance once again, "It's just strange, you know?"

Genkai frowned slightly, "Yeah, even Tafuna told me that."

"I say we go and listen in on them." Kanari mentioned.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Asuka agreed, while Tafuna nodded, as they all went into the stadium.

"Why don't I join you all then."

The competitors looked behind them and saw Princess Koyuki smiling at them, "Princess?" Genkai asked.

"Yes, but let's hurry. Shall we?" She asked, as she decided to lead.

_With Naruto_

"Ryota here had a little impact with your attacker. He was… quite a challenge, until he got away." Kazuya said.

"I would've figured, he knocked me out and ran when I fought him."

"Yeah and the reason why I asked you to come walk with me, is because…" Ryota stepped onto the stage, while Naruto watched him; "I want you to spar with him so I can match some things up. If you want to take down your attacker, I want you to go up against my friend here. He will tell if you're able to take care of him yourself or not. If you win, then I'll allow you to keep on pursuing him, but if you lose, you stay down and let us take care of it."

"Wait, you expect me to fight him in my current condition?"

"Do you want to get payback on your attacker? Or not?" Kazuya asked.

Naruto shook his head and walked onto the stage. He stood across from Ryota, but Naruto wanted to end this and charged after him. Ryota cocked an eyebrow and blocked the blonde's punch. Naruto jumped up and attempted to kick his head, but Ryota ducked. Naruto landed back on his feet, but Ryota quickly grabbed the blonde by his neck with his right hand and grabbed the blonde's right side of his body with his left.

"Stop!"

Kazuya looked at the entrance to see his fiancé and the other fighters, "Ah, hey there honey." He said, as he walked over to his soon to be wife.

"What's going on here?" She asked, as she saw Naruto and Ryota standing on the stage.

"Just a little spar is all."

"Naruto, please step off the stage." Koyuki said, which the blonde didn't take time to think about it, but listened, as he walked over to his friends.

"What are you doing?" Kazuya asked.

"He can't fight in his current state. Why would you push him like this?"

"Oh come on, the boy went on his will to fight. It's not like I forced him."

Koyuki frowned and turned her back to him, as she faced the others, "You're all dismissed and Naruto, go clean up. You look terrible." She said.

"I'm aware of that. I think I'm just going to call it a day." He said, as he walked out of the stadium leaving everyone.

Nina watched his dismissal and smiled since she had an idea for later, "Nina, does that smile mean…"

She turned around to face Kanari, "Yep, I'm going to have a little fun."

_Naruto's room_

_Time Skip: 45 minutes later_

_Time: 7:38 p.m._

Naruto stepped out of his shower with a towel around his waist, "Ahhh… that's much better." He said to himself.

Walking to his bed, he opened his suitcase to see all his clothes. He grabbed a pair of orange boxers first and slid them on underneath his towel. He unwrapped his towel and allowed it to fall to the ground. Setting his eyes on a pair of black khakis, he grabbed them from his case and put those on. He sat on his bed, as he grabbed a pair of socks and slid them on his feet. Looking back in the case, he spotted a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He pulled it out and pulled it over his head, while sliding his arms through the sleeves. Once he had it fully on, he stood up and pulled it down. The shirt practically hugged his body to where his muscles could be seen easily.

He threw himself back down on his bed and stretched his arms out, "I finally get a chance to relax." He said to himself and enjoyed the cool air coming from the fan.

The room was a decent size and the only thing that was attached to the room was the bathroom. In the main room, there was only a bed at the end of the room placed in the middle. There were two small wooden nightstands, with one on each side of it. Near the door, there was a single chair that sat against the corner on the left side. On the right side of the room, there's a desk that was against the wall position to be lined up in the middle of the room and in between the bed and door was a glass top table. For the bathroom, it consisted the usual things. The toilet was at the end of the bathroom and a walk-in shower across from it. The sink counter was next to the toilet and came down to the door. The shower had glass that stood seven feet high and surrounded it.

Naruto closed his eyes, but a knock came from his door. He sighed and hopped off the bed, as he walked over to it. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Nina standing there wearing her fighting outfit still with a grin on her face, "Nina?"

"I need to get out for awhile." She said.

"Won't we get in trouble if we left?"

"Not as long as we don't get caught."

Naruto smiled, as he grabbed his shoes that lied next to the door and quickly slid them on, as he stepped out his room.

_An hour later_

Nina led Naruto to a club that he didn't remember seeing when he was last here. Naruto looked around, as they stepped in and saw several people all over the place. The music was blaring and people were dancing, drinking, the usual.

"Hey you all, Naruto Namikaze is in the building."

Naruto looked around and saw that there was a DJ far from him that announced his name, "Good job today Naruto."

The blonde looked to his left and saw a woman with long black hair that seemed uneasy. He could tell that she's been drinking, "Thank you." He replied, as he continued to follow Nina.

Nina turned around and smiled at him, "You're popular here." She said, as she turned back around and led him through the club.

Finally, Nina stopped at a table that seated two and they both sat down, while watching the people dancing, "So, why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"To spend sometime with you." She answered.

"I see."

"Tell me, where are you from?" She asked.

"Well, I used to live in Konoha, but now I live in Amegakure."

"The Rain village? Why there?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and watched the people dancing again, "It's complicated."

Nina began to worry about him, "Well if it isn't the lovely Nina Williams."

The two blondes looked up to see a man that's taller than Naruto and was just as big as Haseo, "Who are you?" Nina asked.

"Don't worry about my name. How about you ditch Namikaze here and come join me along with a few friends of mine." After he said that, four other men came into to join, with two on each side of the large guy. The four were just an average size; you can say they were around Naruto's form.

"No thanks."

"Come on, I don't want to use force now." He replied.

Naruto got out of his seat and stood in front of the large guy, "I think she already answered your question."

"Move out of the way!" He said, as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Nina saw Naruto stiffen up and started to feel bad for the big guy, "I don't think you should've done that." She said.

"Why…" The large guy was sent crashing to the ground completely unconscious after taking a deadly kick to the back of his head.

The other four charged at Naruto, but the blonde easily clothesline two of them and when he past those two, he reached behind him and grabbed the other two by the collars of their shirt. Using brute force, he yanked them back and slammed them to the ground. Naruto looked down at them and saw that they were all unconscious. He turned back around and saw that everyone was eyeing him with shock. However, three guards came and each picked up one of the guys. Everyone washed it off and went back to dancing, while Naruto picked up the big guy and put him over his right shoulder, while grabbing the last guy by the collar and dragged him to the exit. Before Naruto did so, he turned to Nina, "I'll be right back."

Nina watched him leave with the two unconscious guys and smiled, _"He's so protective too. Oh he just makes me feel…"_

_With Naruto_

The blonde tossed the two outside to join the other three unconscious men. He dusted his hands off and went back inside. Placing his hands in his pickets, he looked where him and Nina were sitting to realize that she wasn't there. He looked around and spotted her sitting at the bar with some other guy. Wondering what was going on, he walked over to the bar.

"So, why is the lovely Nina Williams by herself tonight?" The guy that was sitting next to her asked.

Nina ignored him and took a shot of tequila. The man started to get aggravated, "Hey! I'm talking to you missy."

"Get lost."

The man turned in his chair to see Naruto standing there, while Nina didn't bother to turn around since she knew what's going to happen, "Get lost Namikaze, I found her first."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Unless you want to end up like the five guys I took out, I suggest you leave."

"What makes you think I'm not better than…"

Naruto grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him out of his seat; as he glared him directly in the eyes, "Leave." He said and let go of the man.

Without wasting any more time, the guy instantly took off and managed to trip a couple of times on his way out. Naruto took the guy's seat, "You sure are protective." Nina said, as she decided to look at him now.

"Jack Daniels, please." Naruto announced to the bartender.

Nina cocked an eyebrow, "You're a drinker?"

Naruto turned to face her, "Not really. I remember my sensei drinking this stuff and I never got to try it… until now."

"So, you haven't even had a little alcohol in you at all in your life?"

Naruto shook his head, "This will be the first."

The bartender stood across the blonde and placed a shot glass of his whiskey. Naruto picked it up and just stared at it. Nina and the bartender watched him wondering when he was going to take it. Naruto then shot it into his mouth and slammed it back on the bar. Naruto pressed his hand against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, "Burns, doesn't it?" Nina laughed.

"Yes."

The bartender laughed, but saw Naruto looking at him, "Another one, please." Naruto said.

Nina smiled, as the bartender took his shot glass and refilled it. Naruto took the glass and shot it into his mouth once again, as he slammed it back onto the bar. His eyes squinted shut again feeling the slight burn to his chest. He shook his head and looked at the bartender again, but the bartender was way ahead of him and had already filled his glass. Nina began to worry about him, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Naruto shot the whiskey down his throat again and slammed it back down, as the bartender refilled it again. The blonde once again, shot the whiskey down his throat and looked at Nina, "Yes."

Nina frowned slightly and watched the blonde take another shot. Several shots later, Naruto finally came to an end and looked at Nina, "Now I see why my sensei always likes to drink. It's good." He said, as he started to feel a bit uneasy.

"I think you probably had a bit too much for your first time." She said.

Naruto shook his head, "I may feel a bit uneasy, but I can still manage."

Nina smiled and got out of her seat, while Naruto just looked at her, but then she grabbed his hand and forced him out of his seat. She led him to the dance floor and turned to face him, as she began to swing her hips. Naruto just rocked side-to-side, while Nina bent her arms up and over her head. Nina then turned to have her backside face him and swayed her body seductively. Naruto's eyes drifted down to her rear and watched how she teased him. However, she turned back to face him and scooted closer to him. She threw her arms on his shoulders, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two blondes rested their foreheads against one another and stared at each other in the eyes. In both their minds, they knew what the other wanted to do and that was then they pressed their lips against each other.

_Location: Fists of Fury stadium_

_Time: 1:37 a.m._

The two blondes were just outside Naruto's room and were leaning against a wall to avoid being seen by a guard walking around. Nina quietly laughed and kept hold of his hand. Shortly after, the guard was gone and Nina jogged to his door, with his hand still intertwine. Naruto took the lead and opened the door, as Nina claimed the lead again and brought him inside. She leaned against the wall and brought him in front of her, as she started to kiss him again. Naruto placed his hands on her hips, while Nina cupped his left cheek with her right hand and grabbed the back of his head with her other hand.

Nina slid her tongue into his mouth and wrapped hers against his. Their make out session didn't last long, as Nina pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against his, "I shouldn't do this." She said.

Naruto kissed her again, but it didn't turn into another make out session, "I think you should."

Nina smiled and pecked him on the lips, "Get some sleep." She said, as she walked out of his room.

Naruto closed his door and locked it. He flipped on the switch for the light, but the lights started to flash. An assassin that wore a complete black suit that only showed their eyes appeared in front of the blonde. The assassin unsheathed their sword and charged after him. Naruto slid back a bit to avoid a horizontal slash, but then the assassin quickly appeared behind the blonde. The blonde quickly turned around, but was kicked in the gut and elbowed in the face. Naruto stomped on the intruder's foot and delivered a deadly kick to their left kidney. Sadly, since Naruto was about to take control of this situation, another assassin appeared and stood behind the blonde. Naruto didn't know about the other one and kept punching the intruder in his gut, face, chest, etc. The second intruder unsheathed their sword and kept watching the blonde pummel the other.

Naruto slammed the intruder against the wall and pinned him there, "Who are you?" The blonde asked.

The intruder's eyes narrowed, while Naruto saw this and they narrowed as if he was smiling. Naruto quickly let go of him and turned around to see another one, but the second assassin slashed their sword diagonally, which cut the blonde's upper arm. The blonde winced in pain, but then the two assassins started slashing their swords at the blonde. Naruto managed to dodge the deadly strikes, but he ended up taking a few slashes, which they practically tore his whole shirt up. Naruto decided to take whatever was left of his shirt off and tossed it at one of them, which ended up covering their eyes. The blonde took that advantage, but the other one was high on him and leg swept him, which caused the blonde to fall.

Just outside Naruto's room, Nina wasn't too far from it, but she stopped since she heard a lot of noises coming from his room. She began to wonder what was going on and walked back to his room. Once she was standing in front of the door, she tried to open it, but it was locked, "Naruto!" She said, as she knocked on the door.

There was no answer, but she looked around and spotted a couple of weights lying around. She went to go pick one up and came back to the door, as she broke the handle off. Then she removed the weights to where it was only the rod and she stabbed it through the hole, which she did it hard enough to where she ended up breaking off the inside handle.

The two assassins inside glanced at the door and saw that someone was about to come in. The first intruder grabbed the blonde by his neck and lifted him up into the air, as he choke slammed him through the glass table. When the door opened, the two assassins vanished in an instant. Nina looked around and saw the lights flashing, but then her gaze fixed on the blonde that was lying in a pile of broken glass. He had chunks of glass sticking to his body and was covered in blood.

She walked over to him and helped him up by placing his right arm around her shoulders, "Hang in there." She said, as she took him out of there.

_A few minutes later_

_Location: Nina's room_

Nina closed and locked the door behind her, as she led Naruto to her bed. Now, Nina's room was pretty much the same like Naruto's. She gently laid the beat up blonde on her bed and started picking the glass out from his body.

"N-Nina…"

"Shhh… just rest." She said.

Naruto refused to rest and leaned up, but Nina quickly pushed him back down. She took out the last piece of glass, but Naruto leaned back up again and this time, Nina got on the bed as well. She laid him back down and held his arms out, as she pinned them down. The two blondes stared at one another, but Nina looked at his beaten body and saw all the blood. She hopped off him and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. When she came out, she saw that Naruto was sitting up again. Approaching the bed again, she forced him to lie back down and started to wipe the blood off. She began to wonder who the attackers were and felt bad for Naruto. It was like he's on a hit list and wanted dead.

"Nina…"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"I think that… these assassins are from… my home village."

"Your home village?"

Naruto sat back up since Nina finished cleaning the blood off, but now she got on the bed and sat behind him, as she started cleaning his back, "Yes. A couple years ago, I left my home and joined an organization called Akatsuki. The leader threatened to kill everyone, but I didn't want that to happen, which is why I went with them. So, when I joined them I did a few missions that made me a wanted shinobi."

Nina's eyes softened, as she continued to clean his back, "What did you do?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"I attempted to capture shinobi that were special to the organization. Since I failed the mission, all the Kages were called to a meeting in the Land of Iron. That turned out to be my next mission. I had to listen in on the meeting and it turned out that they were talking about me. They said that I was to be brought back to Konoha, dead or alive."

Nina finished cleaning his back and got off the bed, as she walked back to the bathroom. She hung the towel over the shower door and started to undo all the black belts she wore. Once she removed the last belt, she tossed them to where they hung over the shower door as well. She walked back to the main room, "Naruto, I say you don't stop what you're doing. Your home village obviously doesn't care about you that much at all if they didn't try to prevent you from being a wanted criminal. They didn't show any support and now they're also coming after you."

Naruto looked at her and noticed her body being more exposed. However, he couldn't find anything to say. He looked up and noticed her standing in front of him, "I basically have no choice." He replied.

Nina got on the bed and sat on her knees, which were on each side of the blonde's legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him down, as she went down with him too. Once Naruto's back hit the bed, Nina kept her lips a couple of inches from his, "I think…" She slowly moved her lips closer to his, "That you…" She came to a stop when she was just a mere inch from his lips and closed her eyes halfway, "Should get some rest."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, "I think you're right."

A knock came from her door, "Hey! Anyone in there?"

Nina rolled off the blonde and off the bed, as she got on her feet. Naruto leaned up and watched Nina go to the door, "That voice sounds familiar." He said.

Nina opened the door and Naruto smiled when he saw whom it was, "Takeru! Where the hell have you been?"

Takeru scratched the back of his head, "I've been doing a little roaming and drinking." He glanced at Nina seeing her pretty much half naked and then at Naruto without a shirt on and lying in her bed, "Did I interrupt something?"

Nina rolled her eyes and pulled him into her room, as she closed the door, "Why are you here?"

Takeru decided to get serious, "I happened to walk by your room and saw that it was a complete mess. Since I figured that it wasn't safe for you to sleep there, I came here since it was the second place that I thought of."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"No. I happened to accidentally over hear about the matches that are coming up." Takeru saw that Naruto was about to interrupt him, "But! He said that he's having you being the first match for tomorrow, against…"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Against who?"

"Haseo."

Nina's eyes widened and immediately glanced at Naruto, "No, you can't go up against him in your condition."

"Fine." Nina and Takeru stared at him, "I'll take him on then."

Nina started to get a little ticked, "Listen to me! You can't fight him in your state. There's no way that you'll be better in the morning."

"I'll be fine."

"No! Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Kazuya and see if he can't save your match for a different day."

"Nina, I'll be fine."

Takeru just kept looking from one to the other and couldn't stand the arguing. He opened the door, "I'll see you two tomorrow." He said, as he walked out and closed the door.

The two blondes ignored Takeru's dismissal, "Naruto, you don't understand! Haseo will kill you if he gets the chance."

Naruto began to laugh, "I can guarantee you that he won't get that chance."

Nina threw her hands in the air, "Whatever, I give up." She said, as she walked over to the bed.

Naruto gave her a goofy smile and then scooted to the end of the bed, as he took his side. Nina removed the long sleeves and sat on the opposite side of the bed. She turned her body around and lied down, as she reached to turn the lamp off, "You're such a child." She said, as she laid her head on her pillow and pulled the sheets over her.

Naruto lied on his side to where his front side was facing her back. He scooted his face closer to her ear and whispered, "I think you're just worrying too much."

Nina jumped a bit and flipped herself around to where she faced him, "Worry too much? Of course I'm worried! I just don't want to see you die."

Naruto smiled, "Please don't worry, there's no way I'm going to die by him." He said, as he turned to where he was lying on his back.

Nina sighed, "Fine, you better promise me that you'll win."

"I promise."

"Good." She rested her arm on his chest and scooted closer to him. The two blondes both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Next day_

_Time: 12:47 p.m._

Naruto and Nina along with the other competitors were in the stands, as they looked around at the audience. Nina was back in her fighting outfit, while Naruto only wore his black khakis from last night and no shirt. Nina grabbed his hand and looked at him, "You better keep your promise."

He smiled, "I will."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The spotlight shined over at Kazuya's private suit, "I've made a few changes to the remaining fights. I just know that you all will love this, because for now on, your fighters will be fighting like everyone does for their life. They'll fight to the death!"

The competitors all had shocked faces on them and kept staring at where Kazuya was, while the audience all cheered, "What the hell?" Shiroi nearly shouted.

"Some of us haven't even done our first match and now he's changing the fights to the death?" Genkai was getting furious.

"The screen will not be choosing the matches, because I've already got all the matches set-up. First match will be Naruto Namikaze versus Haseo Youko!" Kazuya announced.

The competitors all looked over at Naruto, but Naruto didn't bother to look at them and made his way to the stage. They all watched him leave for his match and saw Haseo right behind him. Once they were out of sight, they turned their attention to the stage and waited for them to approach it, "Do you think he'll be okay?" Kanari asked.

Nina smiled, as she saw Naruto and Haseo step onto the stage, "Yes." The two fighters then took their spots and glared at one another, "After all…" Naruto and Haseo decided not to wait for the announcement to start and charged after one another, "He promised me that he'd win."

**A/N: Finally. I'm sorry it took so long for this; I was stuck trying to find a good description for Koyuki. I couldn't find it on wiki or anything, so I asked some authors and I'd like to thank "Akuma Emperor of War" for giving me a good one.**

**Anyway, the ending of this chapter seems a bit rushed. Those that are still reading this little 'side arc' I have a question for you all.**

**Would you all like to see Nina go back with Naruto to the Akatsuki? (It's just a little thought)**

**If I do this, she will be trained by the organization. As I mentioned before this chapter, there will be a couple of one-shots throughout here (like Naruto had with Mei in my first chapter). This story is still a NarutoXKonan, so just be patient.**

**I'd also like to thank 'Amaterasu Goraiko' for supporting me for continuing on with this. So, if you have any questions about the story, just pm me if you need more details of whatever it is.**


	7. Farewell Yukigakure

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be having Nina going back with Naruto. I was getting tired of writing this little side arc, but it did give me enough time to come up with ideas for the main part. Anyway, a fair warning that this chapter is extremely short and a bit rushed.**

**_Chapter 7: Farewell Yukigakure  
><em>**

Haseo attempted to deliver a deadly clothesline, but Naruto easily spun around the giant and kicked him against his right kidney. Haseo stomped the ground and turned to face the blonde, "You're already starting to piss me off!" The giant shouted, as he attempted to punch the blonde. However, Naruto dodged, but was thrown off when Haseo grabbed him by the head. Naruto grabbed the giant's wrist and tried to break his grasp, but it was no good. Haseo held his grip and charged at the giant rock, as he got ready to slam the blonde against it.

Naruto tried and tried, while luck just wasn't on his side, but then he felt a major pain shoot throughout his back, as Haseo slammed the blonde against the rock. The impact was hard enough that it created a print of the blonde's body on it. Haseo let go of him and stepped back a bit to see that Naruto was breathing heavily. The giant began to laugh at him, "What's the matter? Did last night take out a good amount of you?"

Naruto's head shot up and glared at Haseo, as he shook off the pain. He removed himself from the rock and charged at the giant. Haseo grinned and attempted to punch down at him, but Naruto quickly caught his fist, which shocked the giant. Haseo tried to punch at him again with his other fist, but Naruto also managed to catch it with his other hand. The blonde squeezed his grip and twisted the giant's arms back, as he kicked him against the chest. Haseo stumbled back a bit, while Naruto elbowed the giant's face and bent his arm back so that he grabbed the back of his neck and flipped the giant over his shoulder.

Haseo was now sitting and feeling a bit dizzy, while Naruto stood there behind him. The blonde looked down at him with disgust and delivered a deadly back to the side of his head, which caused the giant to fall to his side. Naruto kept glaring down at the giant and saw that he was slowly getting back up.

_With Nina and the others_

"I-I don't believe it…" Genkai said, while Tafuna himself was shocked too.

Nina watched with a smile on her face, while Kanari looked at her friend, "It looks like your boyfriend has this."

"Yeah."

_Kazuya's suit_

"No!"

Ryota came to his side, "What do you suggest we do sir?"

Kazuya slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair; "I'm going to introduce you into the next match against him now!"

Ryota grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

_With Naruto_

Haseo was now on all four's, while catching his breath, "D-Damn you brat." He said.

Naruto didn't say a word and decided to finish this. He lifted his right leg up and slammed his foot down on his head, which caused it to turn in an uncomfortable way, which also made a cracking sound. Haseo now fell to the ground with no signs of breathing.

"Winner, Naruto Namikaze!" The proctor announced.

The audience all cheered and chanted his name, "Hold it!" A spotlight shined towards Kazuya's suit, "Let me introduce you to your next opponent."

Naruto's eyes widened, along with the other fighters.

_With the other fighters_

"Wait! Naruto won, why is he making him fight again?" Kanari asked.

"I-I don't know…" Nina answered.

"That's not right! Kazuya!" The spotlight shined down at Genkai who called him out.

Kazuya looked down to where the other fighters are, "What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? He already won!" Genkai shouted.

Kazuya laughed, "Did you not hear?" Kazuya pointed down at Naruto, "He's a wanted criminal!"

The audience all went silent and stared down at the blonde, while the other fighters (except for Nina) went wide-eyed, "Yeah! He betrayed his home village and he's in the bingo book for a really high reward and I want that money!"

"W-Wait, what did h-he do?" Kanari asked.

"_Oh no, he knows." _Nina thought.

"He left his village and joined an organization called the Akatsuki. He's been with them for two years now and has been considered a missing shinobi. Now, they want him back dead or alive and I'm going to get that reward!" Kazuya motioned his hand out in front of him, as Ryota jumped down with a sword in each hand.

Ryota jumped from railing to railing, until he finally made it to the bottom. He walked onto the stage to see an exhausted blonde, "Well, looks like we get to have our fight after all."

Naruto kept breathing heavily, while Ryota shrugged his shoulders, "What's wrong? Can you not fight?"

The proctor went up to Naruto and handed him a spear, "Begin!" He said and stepped off the stage.

Ryota charged at the blonde and attempted to slash the blonde horizontally, but Naruto held his spear vertically and blocked it. Naruto kicked Ryota against his left kidney, which caused him to step back a bit. Ryota grinned and swung one sword side-ways again, which Naruto blocked again. However, Ryota moved the blonde's spear aside and left his right side open. Ryota swung down with the other sword, which cut his shoulder and stretched down to his right hip.

Naruto refused to scream in pain and bit his tongue instead, as his grip on the spear lessened. Ryota smiled and decided to have fun, as he dropped his swords and knocked the spear right out of the blonde's hands. He kneed the blonde in his gut and elbowed him in the face.

_With the others_

"He's getting killed!" Shiroi said.

Nina was gripping the railing and kept squeezing it, while Kanari saw that her hands were shaking with anger. Kanari then looked back at the fight, "S-So he betrayed his home village and now he's basically a criminal?"

Nina's grip tightened, "Yes and now Kazuya wants to turn him in."

Kaze sighed, "Okay, let me explain." He said, as he joined the two.

Nina and Kanari looked at him, "I happened to overhear Kazuya talking with Haseo awhile ago. He told Haseo everything and hoped that he would be able to take him down. But, Ryota down there said that he wouldn't be able to pull it off and so, well… Ryota was Naruto's attacker since the beginning."

Nina and Kanari's eyes were wide, while Nina quickly looked down at the fight, "Naruto!" She yelled, as loud as she could.

_Naruto_

The blonde was taking hit after hit, but he heard Nina's voice and looked at her direction. Ryota gripped the blonde's neck and grabbed him by his side with his other hand. A nerve struck him, remembering being put in this position before. The night he came home from the club with Nina and being attacked flashed back in his mind. He remembered that there were two and the first one choke slammed him into the table just like Ryota's about to do right now. Ryota lifted him into the air, but Naruto brought himself together, as he broke his grip. The blonde head-butted Ryota, which caused him to startle slightly. Naruto delivered a deadly clothesline to him, which caused Ryota to practically flip backwards and hit the ground hard on his stomach. He grabbed one of the swords that Ryota had left on the ground and looked down at him, "This fight's actually over."

Naruto stabbed the sword through his back and watched the puddle of blood slowly form. Naruto glared up at Kazuya's suit, as the spotlight shined up at him, since the people were expecting him to say something.

_With the others_

"N-Naruto's seems to be a bit… dangerous now." Asuka said.

Kaze sighed again, "Well, if someone had a plan to take you out without you knowing and hiring attackers on him, then yeah, it's understandable."

"Kazuya has nothing else to do, he needs to admit that Naruto won." Nina said, as she looked up at his suit and saw that he was ticked.

The others looked up at him and saw that he was getting ready to say something, "Okay!" Kazuya walked towards the bar, which next to it was a glass case with two battle-axes. He shattered the glass and grabbed them, as he walked out of the suit to make his way to the stage.

"Where did he go?" Genkai asked.

"I-I don't know, but what about Naruto? Did Kazuya just throw off the other matches?" Kanari asked.

Tafuna shook his head, "No," He pointed down at the entrance, "Look."

The other fighters saw Kazuya coming out shirtless and with the battle-axes in each hand, "What! He's going to fight Naruto!" Genkai asked.

The spotlight shined down at Kazuya, while Naruto fell to one knee due to the blood he was losing from the major cut he received from Ryota.

"Naruto can't take anymore of this." Nina said, as she was getting ready to go down and get him out of there, Kaze stopped her.

"Don't interfere and just watch."

Nina refused to listen, "No, he needs to get out of there!"

"Nina!"

Her and the fighters looked down to see that it was Naruto that called her, "I believed I made a promise!" He announced to them, as he got back up to his feet.

Nina didn't know what to do, she wanted to get down there and save him, but he basically told her not to, "D-Damn it." She said quietly.

_With Naruto_

The blonde stood there and glared at Kazuya stepping onto the stage, "Let me ask you something boy. Did you actually believe I was going to allow you to walk out of here?"

Naruto didn't say anything, "Ever since you defeated Daisuke, you were set-up. I had one of my announcers bring you in and when you were on your way here, that was when he told me that you're a criminal and that you have a huge reward on you. So, those attacks were all planned by me." Kazuya flicked his wrist forward, as several guards came out and surrounded the stage, "You all will get to see me kill this criminal!" Kazuya shouted.

"Tell me Kazuya, do you have the key to this seal then?" Naruto asked.

Kazuya grinned, "Yes."

Naruto instantly charged at him, "Then I'm going to make you undo this seal!"

Kazuya grinned and spun around the blonde to avoid a deadly tackle. He then slashed one of the axes across the blonde's back. This time, Naruto screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. Kazuya walked around the blonde and saw that he was being soaked in his own blood, "Tell me Naruto, why did you come here in the first place? You didn't have to come here."

"I came here to work on my Taijutsu."

"So, knowing you that you were going to have your chakra sealed away, why didn't you stay wherever it is you live and train there?"

"Because… I came here to see an old friend."

"Stop this fight now!"

The spotlight shined toward the entrance, while everyone in the arena looked to see Koyuki walking in. However, Naruto didn't and grinned, as he got back up to tackle Kazuya to the ground.

The audience all went back to watching the fight after they heard Kazuya hit the ground. Naruto swung his fists back and forth deadly across Kazuya's face, which the hits were hard enough to make him turn with each strike. Naruto grabbed one of the axes and lined it up with his neck, "Undo the seal, now!"

Kazuya's face was all swollen and had blood coming out of his mouth, "F-Fine!"

Naruto got back up to his feet, while Kazuya slowly did too. The blonde bent his arm back and had the axe still lined up with Kazuya's neck. Kazuya held his hand out, as his fingertips lit up and the seal on Naruto's back appeared since it was responding to the key. He then slammed his fingers on the seal and turned his hand, as the seal was now removed.

Deep inside Naruto's conscious, he could hear a loud growl and eventually found himself standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage, **"Kill him kid!" **

"_It's good to hear you again Kyuubi." _

Naruto kicked Kazuya's gut and turned to face the man that was back on the ground, **"Kid, let me take over for a little while. I want to crush him and his little pawns!"**

Naruto didn't see why not, as Kyuubi's chakra leaked through the seal and was engulfed by the blonde.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, as the whisker marks on his face darkened and his fingernails extended slightly like a fox. His teeth sharpened and his fangs grew, as red chakra surrounded him. Kazuya started to crawl back, "No, don't! I did what you said, please don't!"

"You're a coward!" Naruto shouted in a deep tone and instantly ripped both of his arms right from his body. The audience all began to scream and panic, as they all ran out of the arena, except for the fighters.

"Fire!" One of the guards shouted, as all of them fired their kunai guns at the jinchuuriki. When the kunais came in close to the blonde, they instantly melted when they touched the red chakra.

The kyuubi turned around to glare at the guards, **"You're all fools!" **The jinchuuriki swung Naruto's arm forward, as the chakra extended out and grabbed a handful of the guards. He tightened the grip and crushed them, as he threw them to the ground.

"Run!" A guard shouted, but before the remaining ones could, the Kyuubi appeared in front of them.

"**It's all over."**

The Kyuubi raised both of Naruto's hands up, as chakra extended out to form red chakra hands above the remaining guards. The jinchuuriki grinned and slammed them down, as the remaining guards were nothing but blood and bones. The red chakra began to fade back into the blonde, as Naruto's body reverted back to his normal look. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his blue colored ones.

Naruto turned around to see Koyuki with the other fighters standing there, "Sorry that you all had to see that."

Koyuki went up to him and instantly hugged him, "Even though it was a gruesome sight, thank you for taking care of him. His actions show what kind of guy he would turn out to be. I can't believe I fell for a guy like him."

Naruto hugged the princess back, "That's twice now that I've saved your village."

Koyuki broke the hug and looked at him, "And we're very grateful for that." She smiled.

The fighters all gathered around the blonde, "Naruto, what was that earlier?" Shiroi asked.

"Yeah man, you practically ripped them to pieces." Kaze mentioned.

"It was scary." Genkai said, while Tafuna nodded.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Asuka said.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him, "Okay, okay. Well, when I defeated Daisuke, the announcer put a seal on me to prevent me from cheating. So, when I won, he suggested this place and well… without the seal, I can use my chakra. But, inside of me, I have a jinchuuriki, which since you all never heard of what a jinchuuriki is; it's like a mon… an evil creature. And that creature can provide some deadly powers."

"I see." Kanari said.

Nina hugged him and held onto him tight, "Well, I'm just glad you're okay."

Naruto smiled, "Naruto, what happened to the cut on your back? It's gone." Shiroi asked.

The blonde turned his head and still held onto Nina, "The jinchuuriki healed my body."

"Oh, no wonder you don't show any signs of pain." Kaze mentioned.

"Yeah, but now that Kazuya's no more, what are all of you going to do?" Naruto asked, as he let go of Nina.

"I'll answer that." Koyuki said, "Well, since Kazuya is gone, I'm going to take over the tournament and host it the way it's supposed to be done."

"I see, so you're going to start it over, right?" Naruto asked.

Koyuki nodded, "Yes, since Haseo was involved with Kazuya's plan, it's only reasonable to start over."

"That's good." The blonde replied, but then he felt an all too familiar chakra nearby.

He looked toward the entrance and saw the air twist open. Shortly after, Madara stepped out, "It's time to head back, Naruto."

Naruto took a couple steps toward Madara and turned to look at his friends, "It was nice meeting you all and it was nice to see you again princess."

Koyuki smiled, "It was as nice to see you too."

Naruto looked at Nina, "I'm sorry Nina, but I promise I'll come and visit."

Nina smirked, "You better."

Naruto chuckled a bit and turned to Madara, "Let's go." He said, as he stepped next to Madara. The two began to be sucked into the air and in an instant, they were gone.

**A/N: There you have it, the final chapter to the tournament. The next chapter is going to be a little layback, while Konan tries to get back on Naruto's good side. However though, Madara ends up having a nice little chat with a slithery kind of person.**

**Whatever happened to Takeru? Who knows?**

**Eh, don't know if that was good enough for a little upcoming sight, but anyway, hoped some of y'all enjoyed this little side arc.**


	8. Truth Revealed

**Towards the end of my side arc, I am fully aware of the silly mistake about Naruto telling the fighters about the nine-tails. I wrote that chapter at midnight and finished at 2 in the morning. I was exhausted and didn't bother going over it.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**_Chapter 8: Truth Revealed  
><em>**

**Location: Amegakure (Main Base)**

The air twisted open, as Madara and Naruto stepped out, "So, how'd it go?" Madara asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "It was a pain, that's for sure."

"I see, but you don't have to worry about doing any work yet. So, you can rest for now."

"What all happened when I was gone?"

Madara grinned behind his mask, "Well, I sent a message out to the Raikage saying that he should just hand over the eight-tails jinchuuriki."

"And how'd that go?"

"Of course he refused, so, we're at war with Kumo, Kiri, Konoha, Suna, and Iwa. All five of them formed an alliance to protect the Hachibi."

Naruto sighed, "Great, now that'll defiantly be a problem."

Madara chuckled, "There's nothing to worry, I got this under control."

"I hope so. Wait a second… I forgot my case!"

The air next to the blonde spun open to reveal his case falling to the ground, "I figured that you would forget."

Naruto grabbed his case, "Thanks."

"I got to get going. Just take the main room here and sleep on the couch for now, I'll have something ready for you next time. And I put a new cloak in your case for you."

Madara was sucked into the air and vanished. Naruto sighed and turned to face his temporary sleeping hold. The room consisted of a large C-like shape couch, which was in a pit. Behind the couch was a little bar with all sorts of drinks. It really wasn't much, but the room is pretty spacious. He walked down the little set of steps to the couch and placed his case on it. Unzipping the case, he opened it to see that all his other clothing was in there and the cloak that Madara had mentioned.

Taking the cloak out, he slid his arms through the sleeves and lined up the zipper, as he zipped it up to just a little bit below his chest.

"Naruto." Came a soft feminine voice.

The blonde turned around to see someone that he was hoping not to see since his return, "What is it Konan?" He asked, as he turned his back to her.

She frowned sadly seeing that he had no interest to pay attention to her, "Can we talk?"

Naruto scanned through his bag just to make it look like he was busy, "There's nothing to talk about."

Konan walked towards him, "Please, we really need to talk."

"We? I don't have anything to talk about, but it sounds like you have something."

"Yes, I do."

Naruto sighed in defeat and plopped down onto the couch, "What is it?"

Konan walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, "Those past two years that you've been training, I've realized I overreacted."

"Oh, so you're just now realizing that…"

"No. Basically, all the times I've been trying to talk to you and you would leave me, I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, but then he looked at her and realized that she wasn't joking. He looked deep in her eyes and saw that she was in fact being serious. A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth and closed his eyes, "Konan… Did you have of any clue how I felt when you kept going off on me back then?"

"At the time, no. I was way too infuriated. I just wasn't thinking clearly."

Naruto began to rub his head, while looking downward with his eyes closed. Konan just kept looking at him hoping he would accept her apology and go back to being friends. Naruto was going back and forth of whether to accept her apology, but if he did, he was afraid that if something like were to happen again that she would go back to that feeling again. When he looked her in the eyes earlier, he registered that she would try her best if it were to come to that. After thinking about it for a while, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Konan was worried that he wasn't going to accept it, but she was wrong when he smiled at her slightly.

"All right."

Konan smiled, but Naruto didn't stop, "And I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

Konan shook her head, "Don't, it was all my fault."

Naruto slightly chuckled, "Glad to see that you realized that."

Konan gently jabbed him, "You're supposed to say that it wasn't my fault."

Naruto smiled and got back up to his feet, as did Konan, "So, what are you going to do now?" The blonde asked.

Konan tilted her head a bit and looked up as if she was trying to look at what was in her mind, "Hmm… I feel like going for a walk."

"I see. Have fun then…"

Konan grabbed his hand and pulled him out in front of her, as she encouraged him to lead, "You're coming too." She said in a demanding way.

"H-Hey…"

_**Streets of Amegakure**_

Konan and Naruto were walking down a street with multiple shops on each side. Everyone that was walking, were either wearing a hooded coat or holding an umbrella to keep them from getting wet. However, Konan used a thick sheet of paper to cover one another. They kept walking and could hear people talking amongst one another, "Isn't that angel?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, but why is she with him? That's not our god."

"No, that's the new member that came from Konoha. I believe his name is… Naruto Uzumaki…"

The blonde happened to overhear them, "It's Naruto Namikaze." He said, as he didn't bother to look at them, while him and Konan continued their walk.

"So, how'd the tournament go?" Konan asked.

"It went… rather well. Even though they tried to kill me, I managed to kill them before they got me."

"Why did they try to do that?"

"They found me in the bingo book and they wanted the money."

"They got to greedy and it only led them to their death. Well, at least you're okay."

"Yeah." The two came upon an alley and could hear a group of people demanding something. They turned to it and couldn't see anything, so, they walked in.

"Give us your money!" A guy nearly shouted in a threatening way.

Within the alley, there was a group of six guys threatening to kill this guy for his money, "I-I don't have any money…"

One of the six held out a pipe and patted it against his free hand, "Just hand over the money and we won't have to…"

"Have to what?" Naruto asked, as he joined in.

The six turned to the source of the voice and saw someone that they had hoped they wouldn't see again, "Not you again!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, but then he realized that these were the guys he had fought in the bar, "Oh, it's these guys again."

Konan examined closely and then realized from their welcoming, "Aren't they…"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, they're the guys that were at the bar."

Konan blinked once, "Oh."

Naruto folded his arms and looked at the man that was being threatened, "Are they bothering you?"

The gang all jumped and began to sweat all over their bodies animated style, "Y-Yes."

The gang all began to panic, "W-We was just helping this guy look for his money… r-right?" The rest of the gang hesitated and then all nodded.

Naruto looked at the victim, "Is that true?"

The man shook his head, while the gang all panicked even more, if that were possible, "N-N-No! He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Naruto and Konan looked at one another, while Konan registered what he was about to do. The blonde glanced back at the group and held out his hand, "So, what's it going to be?"

The gang all looked at one another and in an instant, they took off. Naruto's eyes narrowed lazily and flicked his wrist, which a little gust of wind hurled them back toward him. The gang all screamed and yelled, due to the wind bringing them to the blonde. They all looked at Naruto, but were all knocked unconscious when they were close to him. The group dropped to the ground lying on top of another like a dog pile.

"T-Thank you." The victim said, as he walked past the two and left.

Naruto and Konan walked back out of the alley, while Konan took a quick glance at him to see a smile, "What's making you smile?"

Naruto chuckled, "I just like picking on gangs who pick on individuals."

Konan smiled, as the two stepped back on the street and continued walking, "There sure isn't much that goes on around here, isn't there?" The blonde asked.

"Not really."

Naruto sighed, "Then I guess we just enjoy the walk."

**Location: Konoha (Hokage's Office)**

"Okay, since Madara has brought war upon us since the Raikage won't hand over the eight-tails, what are we going to do about the nine-tails jinchuuriki? Madara has him right in his hands." Homura asked.

"You heard Madara, he said that he plans on taking the nine-tails once they get the eight-tails." Koharu mentioned.

Tsunade sighed, "I know this is going to sound impossible, but we need to see if we can get Naruto to believe us and work along side with us."

Koharu and Homura's body tensed up, "Are you joking? He's a criminal and he destroyed our village! No one's going to like this one bit, and if anyone were to get a chance, they would most likely try to kill him." Homura said.

"I refuse to have the nine-tailed demon as an ally. He'll kill us all if he got the chance!" Koharu said.

"You're both wrong."

The council and the Hokage looked at the door to see Sakura with Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino, "Naruto wouldn't have attacked us like he did before without having to be told to. In other words, I don't think he would've done so freely. Maybe because Madara had told him to do so."

"You kids need to stay out of this, he killed Danzo and destroyed our village! So there's no way we're going to form an alliance with that demon!" Homura said.

"That was the other Akatsuki member that we ran into. Naruto would never destroy his home village." Lee said.

"No! He 'helped' destroy our village! You all went in combat against him, right?" Homura pointed at Sakura, "And did he not try to kill you girl? Did you all not see that he's not the same anymore!"

The gang all frowned sadly and narrowed their eyes, "But…"

"No! We're not going to pursue him anymore! Just like we gave up on Sasuke, Naruto is an official criminal. Now leave!" Koharu said.

Sakura, along with the others decided to let them finish their meeting and to rethink this over. Once they were out of the office they stood in front of the door and looked at one another, "They're right, it's like when we were going after Sasuke when we were younger. It's been two years Sakura, we can't chase after him anymore." Shikamaru said.

"But we can't…"

"No Sakura, he's gone. As much as it hurts me to say it, I'm not going to help nor try to bring him back. I'm sorry."

"I'm with Shikamaru." Ino said, as the others all nodded in agreement.

Tears escaped the pink banshee's eyes. Hurt, anger, and disappointment was flowing through her. She couldn't find anything to say and just hung her head low, "We're sorry Sakura." Kiba said.

_Hokage's Office_

"Would you both listen? If we don't get Naruto back on our side, then Madara will complete his plan and then we'll all be done for!" Tsunade mentioned.

"And what makes you don't think that we'll all be done for if we make an alliance with the nine-tails?" Homura asked.

Tsunade sat there resting her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands, "You don't understand the risk you'll put us at." Koharu said.

Tsunade sighed, "We have to try."

"You're a fool Tsunade." Homura said, as him and Koharu walked out of the office.

**Location: Unknown**

Madara was standing with his arms folded and felt the slightest of chakra being leaked out around the area. He smiled behind his mask and turned to see someone wearing a hooded crimson colored cloak with a snake for a tail, "It's about time… Kabuto."

Kabuto removed his hood to reveal his scaly face, "So, since you wanted me here, I'm assuming we're going to take care of…"

Madara nodded, as Kabuto performed a few hand signs after registering his answer, **"Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection!" **Kabuto slammed his hand on the ground, as five closed caskets rose from the ground. Kabuto stood back up in a straightened posture. The caskets opened and the first one revealed a Sharingan user, Itachi Uchiha. Second was, Sasori, then Deidara, followed by Kakuzu. The last one revealed an old looking man. He's wearing a black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Konoha forehead protector bandanna with long straps and a ninja helmet, which he wore under it. The kanji for "Third Hokage" is inscribed on the back of this outfit.

"So, you can actually have complete control over them?" Madara asked.

"Of course."

"Good. It's about time I get the Rinnegan so we can both achieve what we both want."

**Location: Amegakure**

Naruto and Konan were standing on a bridge, while resting their folded arms on the rail. Naruto looked down at the water, while Konan just kept staring at him. The thick paper above the two was gone since the rain had stopped due to Pain. He thought that it was time to have sometime without the depressing rain. The blonde sighed, "What are you thinking?" Konan asked.

Naruto shook his head and kept looking down at the water. He looked closely, as something was stirring in the water. It looked as if there were tails waving around, and so he counted. One, two, he finished counting them and turned out to count ten tails waving around. The tails were attached to a fox-like body similar to the Kyuubi. The body was too dark to describe any further about it. However, the blonde saw a slit of where the head would be. It began to open slowly, but then it shot open to reveal a giant red eye. The eye has four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. The image in the water looked at if it was a beast and the blonde felt the evil aura roaming around it.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he startled back, while Konan was curious of what it was, "What happened?"

Naruto was trembling and Konan was starting to worry, "Naruto?"

The blonde could feel the kyuubi's chakra swirling around deep inside him and could hear the nine-tails growling within, _"W-W-What was that just now…?" _Naruto thought.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Konan, "What's wrong?" She asked.

It looked as if he saw something that completely frightened him. The blonde couldn't find himself to say anything due to the evil tension that came from the image. Konan had enough and could tell something had defiantly frightened him. She pulled out one of Madara's teleport slips and activated it.

**Main Base**

The two both appeared in the main room where Naruto was staying. Konan sat him down and sat down next to him, "What did you see?"

"What's going on?"

Konan looked up to see Pain coming to join in, "I don't know. He was just staring at the water when we went for a walk and he saw something that completely shut him down or something."

**"Naruto! What you saw was the juubi!"**

Naruto found himself standing in front of the kyuubi's cage, _"Juubi?" _

"**Yes, the Juubi is the ten-tails."**

"Wait, I thought there were only nine?"

**"Well, all of his Biju were apart of the Juubi. I'll get to the point; Madara has been taking all the other tailed-beasts to bring back the Juubi. He's just using you, but since you're apart of the Akatsuki, you're right in the palm of his hands."**

"_W-Wait… so that means he's just using me to help him capture the eight-tails just so he can get can get me next?"_

**"Yes! You need to get out of here! I rather be sealed in you rather being controlled by him again!"**

"_Where should I go then? I can't go back to Konoha."_

**"Anywhere! Go somewhere that Madara won't know!"**

_Reality_

"Hey, Naruto, snap out of it." Pain said.

The blonde shook his head and glared at Pain, as he immediately punched him straight against his face. Pain stumbled back a bit, as Naruto got up from the couch. Konan got up and grabbed the blonde by both his arms, while trying to hold him back, "What are you doing!" Konan asked.

Pain shook his head and glared at Naruto, "What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm not going to allow you all to bring back the Juubi so Madara can wipe every nation!" Naruto shouted and tried to break free from Konan's grasp.

Pain's eyes widened, "Madara's planning on what? Who told you that?"

"The Kyuubi! He told me how he was once controlled by him twenty years ago and how Madara wants the tailed-beasts just so he can bring back the ten-tails to have absolute power."

The so-called god along with his angel were shocked, "I thought we were just sealing the tailed beasts so the world could be at peace." Konan said.

The air behind Pain began to twist open, while Pain turned around to wait and see what Madara wanted. Seconds later, the air opened to reveal Madara along with the resurrected Akatsuki members. Pain, Konan, and Naruto both were shocked to see whom they thought were dead standing right in front of them, "W-What's going on?" Konan asked.

"It's simple, I'm here for the Rinnegan." Madara said.

Madara motioned his hand, as the resurrected Akatsuki members stepped forward, "I'm coming for you Nagato." Madara said, as he vanished.

Pain's body tensed and immediately vanished as well to go stop him, while Naruto and Konan were left with the others, "So, this is the nine-tailed brat? I never had a chance to face you myself." Sasori said, as he removed his cloak to reveal his puppet-like body.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and added chakra to it, as a thick cable shot out from Sasori's stomach. The blonde instantly blocked it, as he looked down, he saw clay spiders around his feet, _"Shit!"_

The spiders blew up right below him, but Naruto managed to grab Konan and back away from the explosion. The explosion caused a smokescreen, but Naruto looked closely and saw a bright orange ball coming right at him. The blonde tried to jump aside to avoid it, but thread-like arms came from the ground and held onto his ankles. Naruto held his arms out and flicked his wrists upwards, as a strong gust of wind shot the fireball up toward the ceiling.

"You have improved since we last met, Naruto." Itachi mentioned.

The blonde swung down at the thread arms and cut them to free himself. He turned to Konan, "Go help Pain and don't let Madara get the Rinnegan."

"What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me, just go stop Madara!"

Konan frowned, but vanished in sheets of paper. Naruto looked back at the living dead, "How are you all still alive?"

"We were just brought back, that's all." Deidara said.

"Yeah, brought back to capture you." Kakuzu said, as he launched his arm, which extended.

Naruto ducked, but the arm came back and wrapped around him. Deidara shot out a couple of clay birds, which sat on each of the blonde's shoulders.

**"Naruto!"**

The blonde ignored the Kyuubi's call and immediately called forth its chakra, as he took on the nine-tails chakra form. Naruto broke free from Kakuzu's binding and grabbed the clay birds. Before Deidara could detonate them, Naruto threw them right back at him, which then detonated right in front of him. The cable from Sasori's stomach shot right at him again, but Naruto caught it and charged at him. The blonde was getting ready to use his own cable against him, but a wall of black flames appeared in front of him.

Naruto jumped back, but the flames shot out after him. The flames were too much to Naruto's surprise, as he looked down to see that the flames were about to make contact with his leg, _"Damn it!"_

_With Madara_

The Uchiha appeared in a rather dark room, but it wasn't too dark to where he couldn't see Nagato in his mechanical walker, "Still terrible looking as ever." He said. Nagato coughed up some blood, "Why are you doing this?" "Why? Simple, I'm going to bring back the Juubi and have absolute power. And I need," Madara pointed at his eyes, "That." In a quick flash, Pain arrived and stood in front of Madara, "You won't be getting my eyes." Nagato said. Madara chuckled, "Do you think you actually stand a chance? You, the one that thinks that he's the leader of the Akatsuki thinks he can go up against me?" Pain held out his hand, **"Universal Pull!"**Madara was being pulled toward Pain, while Pain pulled out a chakra rod. Madara chuckled, as Pain attempted to stab his chakra rod into him, but it made no contact whatsoever, "Foolish." Pain turned around and was instantly kicked along the side of his head.

"What was that?" Nagato asked.

"Space-time jutsu. I can make myself fade and have projectiles along with all sorts of other things just go right through me without taking any damage."

Pain held out his hand, but this time had his hand face the wall, **"Almighty Push."**

The gravity shot in an incredible force, which broke the wall and revealed the village outside. Nagato tried to bring the other paths, but was getting no response, "Ah, I forgot to tell you, your other bodies are of no use to you. I simply took care of them before I came to you."

"D-Damn it." Nagato said.

"**Universal Pull!" **Madara, once again was being pulled, but this time, he wasn't going toward Pain. He looked at Pain and realized he past him, as he looked the other way to see that Pain was going to take this outside. Pain jumped out the building and chased down after Madara. The two were glaring at one another from the distance, while the chunks that came from the building were hitting the water. Madara vanished and reappeared instantly on a little rock form that was surrounded by water (it's where Jiraya fought the six paths). Pain landed on his feet and stood a few feet away from Madara, "Your plan won't be going on." Pain said.

"There's nothing you can do." Madara said, as he performed a few hand signs, **"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **He inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled, as a giant fireball shot out from his mask toward Pain. The fireball was too large to avoid, as Pain had no choice and held out his hand.

_With Konan_

"Nagato!" She called out, as she appeared in the room.

"Konan, you and Naruto need to get out of here and go somewhere far from here."

"No! You're coming too."

Nagato shook his head and coughed up some more blood, "No. Do as I say and go. If you don't, then you and Naruto will die too."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to buy you two some time so you can get as far away from as possible."

Konan's eyes began to water, "All right." She said, as she vanished in sheets of paper.

_With Naruto_

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto slammed the ball of chakra against of Deidara's large clay birds. The blonde stood back and slowly gathered his breathing back at a normal pace; _"I can't even use sage mode while I'm inside. I need to find a way to get past them and get outside. But, if they keep pushing me and keeping me from so, I'm not going to be able to do so."_

Sheets of paper appeared next to the blonde, but then Konan appeared next to him, "Konan, what are you doing!"

Konan pulled out one of Madara's teleport sheets and placed her hand on his shoulder, "We're getting out of here."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What! Wait! No!" Before Naruto could finish or stop her, the two vanished.

"Damn it. There goes the nine-tails." Deidara said.

"Madara's not going to be happy about this." Kakuzu said.

"I never got to face him properly." Sasori mentioned.

Itachi was rather quiet and didn't say anything, "Oh well, let's go help him get the Rinnegan." Deidara said, as they all vanished in pursue of the Rinnegan user.

_With Madara and Pain_

"Why are you bothering to fight back? You know the result just as good as I do." Madara questioned.

Pain didn't say a word, as two chakra rods slid out from his sleeves. Tightly gripping onto them, he charged at the Uchiha. Madara didn't move at all, but he grinned behind his mask. Pain was curious as to why the Uchiha didn't do anything, but that was answered when lightning shot down in front of him. Pain jumped back to avoid it, but then the ground below him rose, which brought him up as well. He looked around, but then a powerful gust of wind knocked him off the raised platform. Pain was now falling with his back facing down at the ground, but he looked up to see a massive fireball coming down at him. He turned his head to look down at the ground and saw several clay spiders sitting there.

Pain stretched out his arms, as his left hand faced the fireball coming down and his right hand facing down at the spiders, **"Almighty Push."**

The gravity shot out in both sides, as the fireball ended up shooting up rather then coming down. The spiders below were blown away, but the ground managed to turn into a crater due to the force. Pain flipped himself to where he landed back to the ground on his feet and looked at Madara. However, four more people that were all well to known appeared. Pain's eyes widened.

"It's good to see you too, Pain. But, we no longer follow you anymore." Deidara said.

"We're just here for the eyes." Sasori mentioned.

Pain decided not to talk and just threw the chakra rods at them, but they all managed to avoid them easily.

"Now, you all know it takes five seconds to recharge after he uses that jutsu, right?" Madara asked.

They all nodded, "This won't take long at all." Kakuzu mentioned.

Kakuzu slammed his fists at the ground, which his thread arms extended and appeared below Pain, as they shot up to surround him instead of holding him down. Pain looked above him to see several fireballs shooting down at him. He held his arm up and held out his hand, which formed a barrier above him. The fireballs came showering down, but were all deflected. The thread-like arms surrounding Pain began to spin around him, while Sasori came next to him and pointed his hands at him. He shot out scorching flames, which set the threads on fire, which managed to make Pain's sight rather difficult to see now. He was trapped, but he could make do if he were to deflect anything that came at him, could he?

Pain looked above him once again and saw clay birds diving down at him. He stood there and formed a barrier around him. The birds instantly blew up once they made impact against the barrier. Pain had about enough with this little trap, as the ground below shot him up and out of it. Itachi and Sasori came rushing to him, as Pain began exchanging blows against the two. Sasori attempted to cut Pain up with the blades on his arms, but Pain just kept easily avoiding him. However, Pain was having trouble with Itachi's moves. He could see that Sasori's moves are reckless, while Itachi's are well thought. Itachi had a straight face and had a calm expression on the whole time.

Pain had about enough of the little Taijutsu spar and held out his arms, **"Almighty Push!" **Itachi and Sasori were sent flying back.

Pain had his hands face each other, as a black orb formed in between them. He then released the orb into the sky, as he raised his arm up, **"Planetary Devastation." **The rocks throughout the area all began to be sucked into the sky above. A couple of rocks that Deidara and Sasori happened to be standing on were sucked up into the sky with them.

"What the hell!" Deidara shouted, as he threw several clay bird bombs at the slowly large rock forming above.

Sasori tried to jump off the rock, but the force held him down on the rock he was on, "I-I can't move!"

Deidara reached into his cloak to grab clay shaped like a dragon and threw it aside. In seconds, that dragon grew instantly. It tried to rescue its savior, but the force sucked the dragon up as well, "Damn it!" Deidara shouted, as he saw his dragon get smashed into the large rock. Deidara and Sasori couldn't do anything else, as the rocks they were on now became apart of the giant one, which brought them with it. Pain looked up at the complete giant rock above, but you know what people always say, 'never take your eyes off of your opponent'.

Pain was instantly wrapped by one of Kakuzu's arms and was raised up in the air. He then slammed Pain to the ground roughly. Kakuzu removed his cloak, as the masks on his back ripped his shirt. The masks came out from his back and took on a thread body with its mask for the face. One of the masks immediately shot out a bolt of lightning at him, but a barrier deflected it and fired back at it. Pain slid out a couple of more chakra rods, one in each hand and walked over to the thread-like bodies. The earth mask made the ground below Pain come up and bent it to where it tried to throw him off, but Pain jumped off of it before it could.

He landed back on the ground and charged at the masks that resembled Kakuzu's hearts. The wind mask opened its mouth and shot out a powerful gust of wind, but the wind was completely nothing to him. The fire mask opened its mouth and shot out scorching flames similar to Sasori's, but that too also had no effect whatsoever. Seeing how all the masks gave their attempts, Pain closed the gap between them and stabbed a chakra rod into each and every one of them. The masks that resembled Kakuzu's hearts were no more. Kakuzu was down to his last heart and decided to take this to a distance battle. His entire body separated itself, but were still connected by the dark gray threads that woven throughout his flesh. Pain jumped back and held his arm up in the air again, as he flicked his wrist down.

Kakuzu didn't bother to see what Pain has done, but his extended arm shot out at him. Before it could grab him, Kakuzu was completely smashed from the giant rock that was once in the sky, which now crushed him. Pain stood there, as the giant rock broke apart and buried Kakuzu. Sadly, when everything was going well, Pain turned around and was stabbed by something large. He looked up to see Itachi with his Susanoo, which pierced him with the sword of Totsuka. Pain felt himself being sucked into the jar that Susanoo held in its other hand. Once Pain was sealed, Itachi dismissed Susanoo, as Madara walked up to him, "Nice work."

Madara vanished and reappeared in front of Nagato within seconds. Nagato's mechanical walker shot out a chakra receiver, hoping that he could control Madara. Sadly, it just ended up going right through him, "So persistent, but the Rinnegan is mine."

**A/N: There you have it. The beginning of the war has begun. The fight between Pain and Madara with the resurrected Akatsuki members was short, but I needed it to be. Main upcoming fights will not be that short in upcoming chapters. **

**So, now it comes down to two. Naruto and Konan alone with no one else to help. I know how this is going to come out, but what do you all think will happen? **

**Anyway, if I can get 12 more reviews, it'll make me happy to see that this story will hit 100 reviews, which will make me work harder on this. **

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! **

**Patriots or Giants? **


	9. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Chapter 8, I totally forgot that the Third Hokage's soul was sealed in the shinigami's stomach. **

**So, in my next chapter he will be replaced. If you haven't read chapter 8 yet, just ignore the Third's description since he's being replaced.**

**I'm sorry readers about that. **

**I'd also like to thank my good friends Dan (Drashea) and Robert (SephirothKILLSALL) for the new title. Also would like to thank those readers for pointing out about the Third Hokage. **

**But, since I'm posting this little NOTICE up, here's my question to you all, and so far, only one person got this right even though I didn't ask him. His name's Kuroneko215.**

**Where do you think Naruto and Konan will go now? **

**You all know that Amegakure is no longer a safe place now and that they're both in the Bingo book. Anyway, in the next chapter, Kabuto will be bringing back two more from the dead. These two were former Kage's and a part of a 'clan'**

**So, there are two questions here and that I want to hear an answer from you all. I will ask them again.**

**-Where do you think Naruto and Konan will go now?**

**-Who are the two that Kabuto will be bringing back?**

**There you have it. Until next time!**

**Go Giants!**


	10. Getting on the Same Page

**All I got to say right now, is that SOME Anonymous reviewers can be stupid as hell. No joke. As most of you know, I mostly reply to reviewers and if you're anonymous and talk trash, grow a pair. You like to dish out shit? Then learn to accept it back. Grow up. It's ridiculous.**

**Also, the two people that Kabuto will bring back, well, one of them was in a clan. I decided to choose someone else for the second one and Jiraiya has replaced the Third Hokage. Sorry if I ended up spoiling the Third's replacement.**

**_Chapter 9: Getting on the Same Page_**

**Location: Outskirts of Kirigakure**

A flash of light brimmed in the forest just outside of Kiri, but then Naruto and Konan replaced that light. Naruto immediately turned and glared at Konan, "What did you do!"

"W-We had to get…"

"No! You made us leave him behind! I was right; you Akatsuki scums are pathetic! You left a teammate to die!"

Konan didn't say anything, as she stared down at the grass. Tears escaped her eyes and Naruto noticed them. The blonde began to feel sorry for his outburst, as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, while she instantly wrapped her arms around him. Naruto could hear her crying out loud and rested her head on his chest. Konan gripped his cloak and buried herself deeper against his chest. The blonde placed a hand on the back of her head and rested his chin on top of it, "I'm sorry."

Konan still didn't say anything, but she kept crying on his cloak. Naruto closed his eyes and frowned sadly, but then he opened his eyes after feeling chakra signatures closing in. In a matter of seconds, a group of ANBU wearing Kirigakure headbands appeared. They took notice of the black cloak with red clouds, "Akatsuki scum's! What are you doing here!" One of them shouted.

"We're not here to cause any trouble." Naruto said and leaned his head down to where his lips were just next to Konan's ear, "Why did you bring us here?" He whispered.

"I thought it would be best to speak to the Mizukage since she's the one that doesn't dislike you as much as the others." She answered, as she kept her face buried against his cloak.

"What do you scum's want!" The ANBU shouted again.

Naruto looked back up at the group of ANBU, "We wish to speak to the Mizukage."

"What makes you think we'll allow you?" The ANBU that's been shouting at them examined the blonde closely, "And if I'm right, you're Naruto Uzumaki! The guy that betrayed Konoha!"

Naruto didn't say anything, but the ANBU continued, "You're also the one that left the Mizukage to take care of the baby for the past two years by herself!"

Naruto's body tensed, while Konan's eyes went wide after hearing what she just heard, "B-Baby?" The blonde asked.

Konan removed her head from his chest and wiped the tears away, as she looked him in the eyes, "Is he telling the truth?" She asked.

"You have some nerve to come near this village." The ANBU continued.

"Can you take us to her? We need to speak to her about Madara." Naruto asked.

"Why's that? Aren't you partners with him?"

"Not anymore."

"What makes you think that we believe you?"

"He tried to kill us."

"Good! You tried to kill everyone that lived in Konoha. You deserve to…"

"Enough!" The ANBU all turned around to see the approaching Mizukage.

Naruto stood there still shocked when they mentioned that she had a baby, while Konan just looked over at the Mizukage, "Come with me, we'll talk about it in my office."

Mei turned around, as well as the group of ANBU and began to walk toward the village. Konan looked at the blonde to see that he was still standing there, but then his eyes narrowed and looked at her, "Let's go." He said, as the two began to follow Mei and her group of guards.

_Minutes later_

Mei, her ANBU guards, Naruto, and Konan, all appeared at the gates of her village. The guards turned around and remained guarding the gates, while Mei went into the village. The ANBU all glared at the two Akatsuki members and felt disgusted that the Mizukage would even take them in.

_Moments later_

_**Mizukage's office**_

Mei opened the door to her office, which looked pretty much the same compared to the Hokage's office. Mei turned around before the two could come in, "I'm sorry to say, but she has to wait out there."

Naruto looked at Konan and saw her worried expression. Konan was still hurt due to Nagato's sacrifice. She lost Yahiko in her earlier years, and now she lost Nagato. Losing another one would just rip her apart, "It's okay." The blonde said, as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Mei walked over to her desk and sat in her chair, while Naruto walked to her desk, as he stood across from her, "Now, why is it that you're here?"

"We had to escape Amegakure. Madara tricked me into joining him and now he's trying to come after me for the Kyuubi. He had a group of other Akatsuki members, but I know they were killed. It's like they were brought back to life. When he attacked us, he was after the Rinnegan and the others that were with him tried to bring me in. Then it came down to where Konan came after me and got us out of there. Since Pain was alone, his sacrifice cost us since Madara more than likely has the Rinnegan."

Mei placed her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands, "I see. So, did that talk you and I had a couple of years ago not work? And now Madara's scheme, which almost cost you your life if you hadn't got out of there, was enough for you to realize?"

Naruto nodded, "So, does this mean you're going to return to Konoha?" Mei asked.

"No. I have no intention on going back there."

"All right then, I guess I'll allow you to stay here for the time being."

"Thank you." The blonde replied, but then he remembered something, "Was it a boy or girl?" He asked.

Mei got up from her seat and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Her name's Akako Terumi."

Naruto was curious as to why she didn't add his last name, "Why didn't you put my last name in?"

"Well, I figured for the best that if only my village knew, that none of the other Nations would take that as an advantage to draw you out. And not to mention, that I thought you weren't ready for a child of your own."

Naruto was kind of relieved, but also hurt to hear that his daughter wasn't going to be taken care of by him. Mei gave him a quick peck on the lips and unwrapped her arms, "Plus, that time you and I had was just a one time. It's not like it's going to happen again."

Naruto didn't know what to say, but a sweat drop slid down the back of his head, while Mei began to laugh. She placed her hands on his shoulders and positioned her lips next to his ear, "I could be wrong though. Maybe you should come by when you're not hanging around with your friend. And you could…" She brought back one of her hands and placed a finger in between her breasts, as she pulled the dress out a bit to reveal more of her cleavage, "Come have some more fun with me." She said seductively.

Naruto blushed, while Mei stared him in the eyes, "I do have to say that you gave me a wonderful time then."

The blonde couldn't take it anymore and shook his head, as he grabbed her hand and removed it from his shoulders, which Mei looked at him curiously, "I'm sorry Mei, I just don't have those feelings for you. Back then… I don't know what I was doing when it came to the two of us. It was like I didn't have control at first, but when I came back to my senses then, you were in complete control and… well… I couldn't stop you since you were… just too good."

Mei grinned, but also didn't like hearing him say that he doesn't have those feelings for her, "It was your first time after all."

"Wasn't planning on losing my virginity like that, but yeah."

Mei smiled, "Well, it was my pleasure too." She walked to the door and beckoned him, "I'll show you the hotel and the rooms you and your friend will be staying at."

Naruto walked over to the door, while Mei opened it, as she walked out and looked to her right to see Konan leaning against the wall, "You too, come on."

Konan looked at the Mizukage that was leaving, but then she saw Naruto coming out of the office following her. She walked by his side and joined him.

_Moments later_

The trio came upon a rather fancy looking hotel. It wasn't too big, but it looked like it would call forth a lot of money. It stood at about three stories tall and in front of the hotel were a couple of fountains. Mei opened the door and held it, as the two walked in. She followed in after and inside, were several plants all around with a few mini fountains here and there. When you walk in, there was a counter straight ahead and with two walkways behind it, one on each side.

"Ah, welcome Lady Mizukage." The receptionist welcomed.

"Hi. I'd like to give these two their rooms."

The receptionist looked at the two that the Mizukage was talking about and noticed the cloaks, "Um… Lady Mizukage, are you sure…?"

Mei smiled, "Yes."

"Okay, what kind of room are they wanting?"

Mei turned to look at the two, "I suggest the upper rooms. They're pretty nice."

"All right." Naruto replied.

Mei turned back to the receptionist; "They'll take the rooms on the third floor. And make that two of…"

"One." Everyone looked over at Konan to see that she corrected Mei, "Just one… please."

Naruto blushed lightly, "Are you sure?"

Konan nodded, while Mei looked back at the receptionist, "One it is then."

"Okay." The receptionist grabbed a key from the wall behind her and handed it to the Mizukage.

"Thank you." She turned to look at the two, "Come on, I'll show you your room." She said, as she took the doorway that was on the left side of the counter. When they walked in, there was only a set of stairs that lead up to the third floor only. The pathway that was right of the counter only led to the second floor. After a few seconds, the three came upon the third floor, which was a narrow hallway. There were about three rooms on each side, but they ended up walking past them, "You're going to really like this room." Mei said, as they came up to a double door that ended up being the end of the hall.

Mei placed the key in the lock, as the door was no longer locked. She opened the door and held it open for the two, "Here we are." She said, as Naruto and Konan stepped in.

The couple was in awe seeing how the room was fairly large. The first thing they saw was the giant window at the end with the curtains folded back and that the ground was mahogany wood flooring. There were two large L-shaped couches in the middle of the room. To the right, there was a little mini-bar with a couple of bar stools in front of it. To the left, there's a king size bed with two knight stands on each side of it placed against the wall and a couple feet to the left of the bed was a door, which led to the bathroom. "Wow, this is… pretty neat." Konan mentioned.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"Well, since you're going to be staying here for awhile, I suggest you two go shopping for clothing. You don't want to be wearing whatever it is you wear under those cloaks all the time, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm pretty low on money since I left all my earnings back at the base and I'm sure it's not there anymore." Naruto replied.

"No problem then, I'll have them allow you two to receive a free limit of clothing."

"T-Thanks." Naruto replied not knowing what else to say.

"I'll let you two settle in. I need to get back to the office and fill out some more paper work. I'll also have to send a letter out to the other Kages' about your stay here in Kiri."

Naruto's body tensed up a bit, "No, you can't tell them about him being here. They'll…"

"Fine." Konan and Mei looked at him, "Go ahead then."

Mei nodded and left the room, "Naruto, you know they're going to come after you. Why would you allow her to inform them about you?"

"We need to work together if we're going to stop Madara. They need to know that we're also against him. Don't get me wrong, but I still don't have any desire of going back to my home or seeing anyone. But, if we have to work together, so be it."

Konan's eyes narrowed, "All right."

**Location: Unknown**

Madara was walking down a hall in his new mask changed to a white one that covers the entire upper-half of his head with a design that more resembles the Ten-Tails' single eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the center, two of which make out the mask's eye-holes while the third is painted on. He also started wearing Uchiha robes complete with the Uchiha crest on his back, belt sash, gloves and a purple bandanna that tapers off down to his back, as well as wielding a war fan. Through the right eyehole, you could see his Sharingan eye. However, through his left one, you could see that he now had the Rinnegan eye.

He took a right, which led to an empty room, and in that empty room was the person he's looking for, "Sasuke."

The raven haired boy turned to see Madara and was puzzled at the new look, "What?"

"We need to have a little chat."

Sasuke slashed his sword diagonally on a dummy, which ended up being split in two, "About what?" He examined Madara's eyes closely and recognizes the Rinnegan, "And when did you get that?"

"I paid a visit in Amegakure and took care of Nagato."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I needed the Rinnegan and plus, he was an obstacle in order to reach for… his apprentice."

Sasuke's body tensed up a bit, "What's his name? I've been waiting to here who he is."

Madara grinned behind his mask, "It's Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he instantly clenched his fists, "He's been along side with us this whole time? And you're just now telling me?"

"Well, yes. If I told you years ago, you would've ruined my plans."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Him and Konan fled when I was fighting Pain."

Without turning around, Sasuke swung his sword back horizontally and ended up cutting the remaining dummies in half, "When you find him, I want to take care of him."

"That can be arranged. Also, Kabuto has come to our side to help us in the war."

"Why would you allow someone that weak join us?"

"You wouldn't think that after what he's come up with. It's like he's the new Orochimaru."

"Whatever. I just want Naruto."

"Well, hello there Sasuke-kun." Madara knew whom it was and stepped aside for the raven-haired boy to see.

Sasuke's eyes widened to see Kabuto's scaly face, but he ignored the two people that were with him. The man on his left is a rather tall and slender stature. His face is accentuated by his relatively long light-colored hair, worn in a combed back style, a small dark-colored goatee, a thin moustache, no eyebrows, and very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. He wore a long sleeved, high collared robe, which has the pinstriped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-colored suit, with an equally dark sash wrapped around his waist and a pair of sandals.

"This is the second Mizukage. He was apart of the Hozuki clan."

The man on Kabuto's right is a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular, body builder-like stature. He had long blond hair and unusual eyes, which had green-colored irises, a dark sclera and no pupils. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom one and he had a mole above his right eyebrow. He has the kanji for "lightning" tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs from his neck all the way across the right side of his chest. His canine teeth were also slightly elongated. His attire consisted of Kumogakure's distinctive single shoulder-strap flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna and a thick rope tied around his waist. He also wore bandages around his forearms.

"And this is the third Raikage, as well as the current Raikage's father."

Sasuke raised his head up a bit, "So, you did pick up some of Orochimaru's traits. I see."

Kabuto smiled, "Pretty much."

"Okay, since you two are pretty much acquainted," Madara looked at Sasuke, "We're at war with the Nations, which is why we have Kabuto. He can form us an army of the dead to fight along side with us."

"Before you say anything Sasuke-kun, there's someone you should see again." Kabuto said, as someone came up from behind Kabuto.

Sasuke's eyes widened once he saw the familiar black hair and the Sharingan eyes, "I-Itachi?"

"Hello there, little brother."

The two brothers stared at one another, but Madara decided to continue, "Anyway, since Naruto has learned some new tricks and without a doubt has passed you."

Sasuke's body tensed up and glared at Madara, "He what!"

"Don't worry. While Kabuto's at war for us, you and I will be training. Because, even though you want to fight Naruto, I need you to. So, starting now, you and I will go into hiding and train. Besides, you need to test out those new eyes of yours after all."

Sasuke clenched his fists and was disgusted to hear that Naruto had finally past him, "Fine. I'm not going to let that dobi pass me."

Madara looked at Kabuto, as the slithery man nodded and walked off with the resurrected Kages along with Itachi.

"Okay then. I have a special place for us to train." Both Sasuke and Madara swirled into the air and next thing they knew, they were in a separate dimension, which Sasuke easily remembered.

"This is where we'll be training."

**Location: Kirigakure (clothing store)**

Naruto couldn't tell how much longer he could take this. He found himself sitting on a bench while Konan was going through some clothing. Pretty much every girl is the same when it comes to getting some clothes, and yes, Konan was going through a rack filled with all sorts of shirts. Naruto sat there with his arms crossed and since he was sitting, he was wondering, why didn't he go back to the hotel room that way he didn't have to get stuck waiting for her to finish? He finished his part of shopping, so why didn't he go back? On the bright side, he liked how she didn't get all excited and acted out of line like some other girls do.

"You're just like the other girls when it comes to picking out clothes."

Konan scanned through the rack more, "So? You're just going to have to get used to waiting on me."

Naruto sighed, while Konan grabbed a pair of black shinobi pants. They looked as if they were ANBU pants, but they didn't have the bandage wrappings around the thigh section. She moved onto another rack that's filled with shirts. It didn't take her quite as long, since her eyes came to an azure colored blouse. She grabbed it and turned to look at the blonde, "I'm going to try these on."

"Okay."

Naruto just sat there and saw that she didn't move since she was still staring at him. He cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Come with me."

Naruto blushed lightly, "Why?"

"I want you to tell me how it looks."

"Can't you come out when you put them on?"

Konan sighed and grabbed his hand, as she pulled him off his seat. She dragged him to the changing room and pulled him into one of them, "What are you doing?"

Konan closed the door and locked it, "Why do you always have to question everything?"

Before Naruto could answer her, she pushed him onto the seat that was attached to the wall, "Just shut up. Besides," She hung the clothing she chose over the door and unzipped her cloak. Removing her arms from the sleeves, she let the cloak fall from her body to reveal her only wearing a black bra and bikini with red clouds on them. Naruto instantly blushed to see her almost naked body, "Don't you like seeing woman changing in front of you?"

Naruto couldn't find himself to say anything, but Konan sat on his lap and pressed him against the wall. The blonde placed his hands on her thighs, while Konan slowly inched her lips to his. He closed his eyes, as Konan was closing in, but she smiled and removed herself from his lap. Naruto realized that she wasn't sitting on him and opened his eyes to see that she was sliding on the pants she chose, "What the hell?"

Konan pulled the pants up once to where they fit just right and turned to look at him, "What?"

Naruto sighed angrily since he realized that she had just teased him, "Never mind."

Konan shrugged and grabbed the blouse, as she pulled it over her head. Once she had it on, she turned to Naruto, "What do you think?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows, as he saw that the blouse revealed her shoulders and only covered a little of her upper arms. On top of that, the front of it was a low cut since it managed to show a good amount of her cleavage, "You look good."

Konan smiled, as she started to remove the clothing.

_Time Skip: One week_

_Time: 10:45 a.m._

**Location: Konoha (Hokage's Office)**

"_It's been a little more then a week since Madara declared war on us, and yet, he hasn't taken any action." _Tsunade thought.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out, as she entered the office.

"What is it?"

"We've received a letter from the Mizukage."

"Let me see it." Her assistant handed her the letter, as she unrolled it and started reading.

"_By the time you're reading this, it also means that the others have received this as well. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. I've sent you all this letter to inform you that Naruto has come to stay in Kirigakure."_

Tsunade's eyes widened, along with the other two Kages' that received it in their village as well, _"I'm asking you all to please not to come after him. From what he has told me, Madara tricked him and tried to capture him. He also told me that Madara had three Akatsuki members with him, but the three that were with him were supposed to be dead. And Lady Hokage, he told me that he doesn't want to return to Konoha. I've tried to get him to, but he refuses. I don't know how long he plans on staying or if he's on our side completely. But, from the looks of it, it seems that he might be on the same page. Another thing Lady Hokage, I will talk to him and see if I can't get him to come back to you, so that you can discuss some matters with him."_

Shizune stood in front of her desk and saw some hurt within her eyes, "Lady Tsunade?

"_As for the Raikage, please, I know that you want to get your hands on him, but please don't screw this up."_

_-Mizukage_

Tsunade's eyes began to fill with tears, "Lady Tsunade, what did the letter say?" Shizune asked.

She placed the letter on the desk, "Naruto is back and staying in Kiri."

"What? Why doesn't he come back?"

"I don't know, but if the Mizukage does what she said in this letter, we'll be seeing Naruto soon."

**Iwa**

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Onoki looked at his granddaughter, "It seems that the traitor Naruto has revealed himself. And he's staying in Kiri apparently."

Kurotsuchi gasped slightly, "Should we go after him and take care of him?"

Onoki shook his head, "There's no need for that. I'm sure we can use him for the war and if we end up winning this war, then we'll take him out."

"I see. Just when he thinks it's safe if we win the war, we'll just end him. I like that." Kurotsuchi said.

"Yeah." Onoki sighed, "I wonder how the Raikage is taking the news."

**Kumo**

The Raikage slammed his fists on his desk, "That traitor's in Kiri! And why doesn't the Mizukage kill him!" He punched down on his desk, which ended up breaking in two.

Darui sweat dropped, "Lord Raikage, please, calm down." He turned to face C; "We're going to need another desk for him."

C sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'll be back."

Darui turned back to see the furious Raikage, "I ought to go to Kiri and kill him there myself!"

Darui sighed, _ "He'll eventually tire out."_

**Kiri**

Naruto was sitting on the couch wearing his Akatsuki cloak and underneath it; he was wearing some black shinobi pants with a dark orange sleeveless shirt. He leaned his head back, which his face was looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a split second and once he did, that same image of the ten-tails flashed in his mind. Naruto's eyes shot open, as he leaned forward and looked down at the ground, _"Why do I keep seeing this?"_

However, his train of thoughts came to a close, as a knock was heard at the door. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Once he was standing in front of it, he opened it to see Mei, "Hey." He said.

"I need a favor from you." She replied.

"Ugh, sure, what is it?"

"If you're going to fight along side with us in this war, I need you to go to Konoha and have a talk with the Hokage."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and sighed. He looked back at the bed to see that Konan was still fast asleep and turned back to look at Mei, "As much as I really don't want to, I guess I'll go."

Mei smiled, "Thank you."

Naruto grabbed a teleporting sheet from his cloak, "I'm just about out of these and so is Konan. Are you sure that this has to be done?"

Mei nodded, "Yes, you need to get on the same page with your home village as well."

She didn't have to say anymore, as Naruto sighed, "Okay, I'll be back soon." By adding a little of his chakra into the sheet, his body flashed and vanished.

**Location: Main Gates of Konoha**

Ever since the day that Naruto left the village and came back two years after his betrayal and nearly destroyed the village. Izumo and Kotetsu were starting to worry if Naruto would ever come back and attack once again. Ever since the village was nearly destroyed, the time they all had came to a good cause. The village was just about back to being it's normal self, thanks to Yamato. Kotetsu sighed, "What's wrong?" Izumo asked.

"Nothing. I just still can't believe what happened."

Izumo frowned, "Yeah. He was a knuckleheaded kid back then and now he's grown and betrayed us. He even tried to kill us."

The two guards sighed, as a flash appeared in front of them. They shielded their eyes and when they saw no sign of brightness, they uncovered their eyes and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their eyes were completely wide and their bodies were shaking, "W-What are you doing here?" Izumo asked.

In front of the two guards, was no other than the guy they were talking about, Naruto. The blonde sighed, "I'm here to see granny Tsunade."

"Liar!" Izumo shouted.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "We're not letting you in." Kotetsu said.

The blonde sighed once again and decided to stop talking, as he just walked toward them. Kotetsu and Izumo's body stiffened, as they both drew out a kunai to ready themselves. Naruto shook his head, as he approached them. The two guards took a step forward, but Naruto just ended up walking right past them. They froze and were shock; as they turned around to see the traitor just walk right into the village, "Wait!"

Naruto stopped, but didn't turn around to face them, "Why didn't you kill us when you had the chance back then!" Izumo asked.

"Because, I had no intention on killing you two. I was only here to kill one person and no one else." Naruto answered and hid his chakra signature, as he continued walking into the village.

Seconds later, the blonde was walking amongst the streets of the village. He looked around and was surprised to see that they had almost rebuilt everything. When he kept walking, he could see the villagers glaring at him and talking about him, "What's he doing back!" A man civilian asked another villager.

"What are you doing here demon! You attacked our village twice now! Are you here to have a third go!" Another villager shouted at the blonde.

Naruto ignored them, but he came to a stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He yanked his shoulder forward, which caused whoever's hand it was to let go and continued walking. A couple steps forward, he felt the same hand on his shoulder again. Naruto had enough with this and turned around to see Shikamaru, "Naruto?"

"What?"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." The blonde turned his back to his old friend and continued to his destination.

Shikamaru was at a lost of words, but he decided to go tell everyone else that he's back. Minutes later, Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage's office. He grabbed the handle and opened it. Inside, he saw Tsunade going through paper work, while Shizune stood by her side. The busted Hokage, along with Shizune felt a little breeze come in and looked up and could not believe who they were looking at, "N-Naruto?"

The blonde closed the door behind him and walked until he was right across from her, "I'm not here for a reunion. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Shizune asked.

The blonde glared at the Hokage's assistant, "Because, I'm disgusted with this entire village. And I'm disgusted at you… granny." His attention went back to looking at the busted Hokage.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, you actually gave up on me."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "I-I had no…"

"You did and you still decided to give up. I see that I'm in the bingo book and you didn't do anything to prevent me from being in it. I thought you looked at me as if I was your grandchild."

"You're being selfish Naruto!" Shizune said.

The blonde glared at the assistant and waved his arm towards her, which a gust of wind literally forced her out of the office. He quickly appeared next to the door and closed it before she could come back in. Shizune banged on the door from the outside, but stopped in mere seconds, _"I should tell the others." _She thought to herself, as she left to find the traitor's old friends.

Tsunade frowned sadly, as her eyes narrowed, "Naruto, trust me. I've tried to stop them."

Naruto shook his head, "You obviously didn't try hard enough." He replied, as he walked back towards her desk.

The Hokage was completely hurt, which Naruto took notice. The blonde began to feel sorry a bit and sighed, "Let's just get onto business."

Tears escaped Tsunade's eyes, but she wiped them away and knew that she had to get to the task at hand, "W-Well, there's really not much to talk about…" She wiped away some more tears that had escaped, "I just need to know if you're willing to fight along side with us."

"As long as I get my hands on Madara, then yes."

Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to a bookshelf, "If you want to take Madara on," She moved a couple of books aside, and when she did, behind those books was a little flap. She lifted it up and grabbed a box out from the little hidden door, "You're going to need this." She said, as she faced Naruto and held out the box.

"What's this?"

"It's best you find out for yourself. I was told to give this to you once you got stronger."

Naruto took the box and looked at her, but then he placed the box on her desk and decided to open it. Placing the lid to the side, the first thing he saw inside was a letter. Naruto pulled the letter out, seeing that it was addressed to him. He set the box aside, opening the letter tentatively as he didn't know what to expect. His sapphire eyes widened as he read the title of the paper, 'Hiraishin - Flying Thunder God'. His hands lightly shook, as he felt time around him slow down. _"Of all the things..."_He thought quietly, reading on. He snapped his head back at the box and saw a dozen of the special kunai associated with the technique.

He saw the notes in random patterns jumbled all over the paper. His eyes narrowed, as he couldn't understand. _"This makes no sense. I don't get any of this..."_He thought, irritation beginning to seep through his expression. Naruto gazed at the middle of the paper, lingering at the small set of symbols that had been overlooked before.

"_Hmm...I...I think I've seen these before..."_He thought as a little orange book popped up in his mind. The book had the same symbols on its cover as he recalled Jiraiya swiping his hand over it as a dozen of similar books appeared in a column of smoke.

"_Oh yeah. He tried to give me a book that day."_ He deadpanned in his mind, also remembering that he drop kicked the toad sage right after that. His mind went back to the symbols on the book as he focused on what Jiraiya did to summon the adult literature. Realization finally hit him a second later. _"Its a summoning seal!"_He thought as he moved a small bit of his chakra to his index fingertip. He lightly tapped the seals; a small plume of smoke appearing as another piece of paper was brought to the forefront. Tsunade looked at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki in surprise, continuing to watch him in anticipation.

Naruto tuned out his surroundings, his blue eyes intently on the unsealed paper. 'The Hiraishin Seals'. Under the title were the seals vertically going down, as seen on the handle of the special kunai. He looked further to see a paragraph written underneath the seals. 'While on the custom kunai, these seals are not limited to them. They are rather versatile, able to be 'tagged' on different objects and even people themselves.' Naruto felt his eyes widened from surprise, beginning to comprehend on how deadly the jutsu truly was.

'To perform the jutsu, grab the special kunai in the box and push a good amount of your chakra into the seal of the kunai. It will 'accept' your chakra when the seal pulls on your chakra. Throw the kunai to a target and feel for your chakra within the seals of the kunai. The seals will respond, as you will feel a pull. Your perception of time will slow, as you will travel to the kunai. Anything after that, is up to you.' Naruto stood silently, his eyes finally gazing at the bottom of the paper. 'Continue the legacy, Naruto. Whether you do or not, you are always my son...'

Silence reigned for a moment, Tsunade becoming worried for the shinobi before her. Naruto turned away from her, going into the box. She couldn't see what he picked up as his body blocked her view. She felt his chakra build before it was forced into whatever he was holding, stopping after a minute. His arm flung out, a thud being heard at the opposite end. He paused for a moment as if he was trying to find something before she saw something she would never see again... He vanished in a yellow flash.

He reappeared at the opposite end in the same fashion, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he pulled something from the wall. She stood in unadulterated shock, "That...that was..."

Naruto turned to the legendary woman, within the depths of his eyes. "Hiraishin." He finished, both of them feeling some of the shinobi heading their way. He looked over at the busty Hokage, "Thank you…" He said quietly. Tsunade managed to hear him; "I'll be able to stop Madara with this and achieve vengeance."

ANBU busted in as they kneeled, looking at their village leader in alarm, "Tsunade-sama! We felt a large amount of chakra from the office!" The female sannin didn't respond to them as she looked out of the window, the breeze blowing gently as she knew that the window was closed earlier.

Her hazel eyes softened in sadness, supporting his decision as her hopes of him staying were dashed. She closed her eyes as she resumed into her lead role, "It's nothing to concern yourselves with. Dismissed." She responded with authority, as the ANBU saluted and exited in a column of smoke. Tsunade moved behind her desk as she quietly sat down, the breeze was the only thing breaking the silence. A tear dropped on one of her papers, as her eyes were shadowed. Deep down, she knew that it would be a while before she saw him again.

_-Streets of Konoha_

A yellow flash came upon the streets, as it drew the civilian's attention. The flash revealed Naruto, which all the civilians were in shock to see a familiar technique. The Yondaime's son looked around to see that the villagers were all in complete shock, "W-Was that the Yellow Flash's technique?" One of them asked.

Upon the crowd, Shikamaru was there with Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Team 9. Choji witnessed the scene and was so shocked; that he actually dropped the bag of chips he was eating from. The rest of them just stood there shocked out of their minds, _"H-He really is the son of the Fourth Hokage." _Neji thought to himself.

Shikamaru shook it off and walked over to the blonde, along with Sakura, Choji, and Ino. The villagers continued on with whatever it was they were doing, as Naruto snapped his head to the right and saw his old friends approaching him. He cocked an eyebrow, "What do you all want?"

Sakura just stood there having no clue what to say, but Shikamaru spoke, "Was that the Fourth Hokage's technique just now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Naruto, please say you're back." Ino said.

"No." He looked at Shikamaru and reached into his coat, as he opened the patch. He took out one of the special kunais and held it out to Shikamaru, "I trust you the most out of everyone still. I want you to hold onto this and use it when the village is in danger."

Shikamaru took the kunai and examined it closely, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Just add little of your chakra and fling it. I'll appear in a flash once you throw it."

Shikamaru added his chakra into the kunai and looked around. A thought came upon him, since someone had to talk to him and he couldn't agree more. The pineapple head turned around and flung it at the ground right in front of Sakura, _"Damn it." _The blonde thought.

Naruto was forced, as he flashed and reappeared just a couple feet from where he once was. Now, he found himself standing right in front of his ex-teammate he looked at her and saw her back up just a tad from his sudden appearance. The blonde turned his back to his old teammate and looked at Shikamaru, "Why did you do that?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything, but before Naruto could take a step forward, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning back around, he saw Sakura once again, "N-Naruto…"

The blonde sighed, "What is it?"

Sakura's eyes began to water, "Please don't leave. Just please stay… I'm sure… the council will… reconsider."

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I don't like repeating myself."

"Please Naruto!" She shouted, which all the villagers turned to the scene.

The blonde sighed again, "No."

"Why! We've tried so hard to bring you back."

"Naruto," Ino stood next to her friend's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "She's been trying so hard to bring you back. Why won't you come back?"

Naruto remained silent, "There's nothing that's holding you back to come back now. So, why don't you?" Sakura continued.

"Wait, what do you mean nothing's holding me back?"

"We heard that you were betrayed and that you're staying in Kiri now."

Naruto clenched his fists and knew exactly who told them now, _"That damn Shizune, she can never keep her mouth shut."_

"Why would you even stay in Kiri? Why didn't you come here?" Ino asked.

"Why would I come back here after I attacked you all? Did that not make you all realize that I don't want to come back?"

They were all quiet, until Sakura continued once more; "We've known each other for almost our whole life. I don't care if you were told to attack us, just please come back!"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't have time for this," He picked the kunai up from the ground and turned to face Shikamaru, "I'm trusting you on this." He said, as he handed the kunai back to the pineapple head.

"All right." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto pulled out a teleporting sheet from his cloak, "And stop pursuing me. I'm not coming back unless this village is under attack."

"Don't!"

Naruto turned back once again to face Sakura, "Wh…"

Sakura cupped his cheeks and pulled him towards her, as she placed her lips against his. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and removed himself from her, "What are you doing?"

"Please don't go."

"Why! I'm tired of hearing this from…"

"Because I love you!" Sakura shouted at him.

It was absolutely quiet now since she just practically announced to the whole village about how she feels for the traitor. The only thing that you could hear was the breeze and the sound of leaves on the ground being blown away, "D-Did she just say she loves him?" A villager asked.

"Yeah, but why? He's a traitor and he's truly a demon." A different villager answered.

"Sorry, but I don't feel the same for you anymore." Naruto replied to her.

Sakura's eyes widened and felt anger flowing through her, "Baka!" She slapped him hard against his left cheek, that it caused him to snap his head to the right.

Everyone around them was completely shock and thought that she was crazy. Naruto pulled out a teleporting sheet and added little of his chakra to it, as he completely vanished.

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes, and when he left, she stormed off, "Sakura!" Ino called out, as she went after her friend.

Shikamaru held out the kunai and examined closely, _"Why didn't he give this to Lady Tsunade?"_

_In a dark alley_

A plant formed from the ground, as it opened up to reveal a head that was watching the scene, _"The Nine-tails Jinchuuriki has picked up the Fourth's technique." _White Zetsu said.

**"**_**No shit. Madara's not going to like this one bit."** _Black Zetsu mentioned.

"_Yeah, this is going to be a lot harder then we thought. Hopefully Madara's ready to make a move by now."_

**"_Let's go tell him then. He needs to know this." _**

The plant-like Akatsuki member went back into the ground in need to tell the news to Madara.

**A/N: Few things to be mentioned here.**

**Naruto's daughter will be described later on. Akako means, 'Red Child' and hopefully you all will know why she's named that. If not, it'll be revealed later on.**

**The week time skip was just to help bring this chapter to an end basically.**

**So, due to Konan's decision about her and Naruto sharing a room and practically sleeping in the same bed, they're not quite there yet. They just share the same bed and aren't quite intimate yet. She just wanted to be close to the last person she has in her life. But I hope the little NarutoXKonan scenes were decent.**

**It's 3:16a.m. Which means that I'm extremely tired, and if you find some grammar problems, I didn't fully go over this, but please don't be afraid to point it out. **

**I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to 'Youkai no Hariken' for helping me with Naruto learning the Flying Thunder God.**

**Some of you might be disappointed about Naruto working along side with the Nations, but this will lead on properly. I'm glad I ended up finishing this chapter today, because tomorrow's going to be my 20th birthday. It's hard to believe I was born two decades ago. Time just flies.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
